Forever and a day
by onceuponaparrilla
Summary: 2x21 with a twist. Eventually SwanQueen. {Warning: Violence}
1. One

The meeting in city hall was over. Almost everyone had left except for Regina, David, Henry, Mary Margaret, Archie and Leroy. Suddenly, the door slammed shut. Everyone looked around. They saw a man and woman. The woman aproached the front of the room while the man stayed behind to guard the door. Mary Margaret gasped when she saw they both had guns. Before anyone could react the woman grabbed Henry and pointed her gun at him.

_''Henry!'' _Both Regina and David yelled. Regina wanted to use magic but knew she might hurt Henry, she couldn't take that risk._  
''Time to do it our way.'' _The woman said. The man locked the door._  
''I want everyone up here, on the ground.'' _The woman ordered. They all obeyed because they didn't want to see Henry get hurt.  
The man walked over to Regina._  
''Put this around your wrist.'' _He ordered. When Regina didn't move the man nodded to the woman and she clicked the safety off her gun.  
_''Okay okay just don't hurt him.'' _Regina gave in and she put on the bracelet. She could feel it blocking her magic and knew she wouldn't be able to get it off.  
_''What do you want?'' _Leroy asked._  
''From you? Nothing. You can go if you'd like.'' _The man said. Leroy looked confused at him, wondering if this was some sort of trap._  
''Let me rephrase that. You have to go.'' _He said and he pointed his gun at Leroy. When he didn't move he treid again, _''Get out now!''_ He yelled_  
''While we're at it, you three need to leave too.'' _The man said and he now pointed his gun at Mary Margaret, David and Archie._  
''What about Henry? And Regina?'' _Mary Margaret asked._  
''They need to stay with us.''_ The woman said._  
''No, I'll do anything, just let my son go.'' _Regina almost begged. Mary Margaret had never seen fear like this in Regina's eyes._  
''Sorry, that's not going to happen.'' _The man said._ ''Either you leave on your own or I'll shoot you.'' _He added._  
_They slowly rose to their feet and walked to the door. David would never forget the fear in Henry's eyes._  
''Now, let's do this.'' _David heard the man say before the door closed and was locked behind them again.

_''David?'' _David heard when he was outside. Emma cam running towards them._ ''What is going on?''  
''There's a man in there, with a woman. They're keeping Henry and Regina hostage.'' _Emma felt a knot in her stomach getting tighter._  
''What? Who are they? What do they look like?'' _Emma asked, a hint of panic in her voice. David explained who they saw and Emma looked up in shock._  
''Tamara.''_ She said._  
''Who's Tamara?'' _David asked._  
''Neal's fiancé.''  
__What is she doing in Storybrooke?''  
__''I have no idea.'' _Emma said. She got her phone.  
_''What are you going to do?''_ Mary Margaret asked her.  
_''I'm going to find out exactly what her plan is.''_

Henry crawled closer to Regina. The man and woman where talking on the otherside of the room, looking over at them every once in a while._  
''Mom, I'm scared.'' _Henry admitted.  
_''I won't let them hurt you.'' _Regina said as she put her arms around Henry and pulled him closer._  
''That's what I'm scared of.'' _Henry said and Regina pulled away, looking at him confused._  
''I don't want you to get hurt because of me or even worse..'' _Henry said, not finishing his sentence._  
''Henry look at me.'' _Regina started, taking Henry's head between her hands._ ''What ever happens to me, it is not your fault, okay?'' _she continued._  
_Before either could reply, a phone went off. The man and woman both aproached Henry and Regina._  
''Who's phone is that?''_ The man asked. Regina got her phone and gave it to him._  
''Who's Emma?'' _He asked._  
''Emma? As in Emma Swan?'' _The woman now asked. When neither replied she pointed her gun at Henry_.  
''Yes, yes as in Emma Swan.'' _Regina said quickly. The woman got the phone and answered._  
''Emma Swan.'' _She said_.  
''The reason I'm here does not concern you.''  
''Well then, if you'd like to see your son again I suggest you do as I say. Do not come in at any time. Whether your son gets hurt or not, well that's up to Regina. The sooner we start, the sooner we're done.'' _She said and put hung up the phone.  
_''Is everything ready?''_ She asked the man.  
_''Yes, I just need to get set it up in here.''_ He said and walked to the other room. When he got back he had a table with straps and a machine.  
_''Regina, please lay down for me.''_ He said as he got his gun as a sign she needed to obey, otherwise Henry would get hurt.  
She swallowed. After a while she got up but Henry stopped her.  
_''Mom.''  
__''It's going to be okay.''_ She said as she let go of his hand and lay down on the table. The man strapped her arms and legs down, She could feel Henry looking at her but she kept staring at the ceiling, she knew once she would look into his eyes, she wouldn't be able to stay strong. She felt the man place something on her fingers and head. She knew what would happen next.  
_''Henry, look the other way, don't look at me.''_ She begged him.  
_''Mom?''  
''Henry please.''_ Regina asked and luckly he did as he was told. Regina knew that he would still hear it but she would try her best to keep her screams in. When the machine turned on she got ready for what would come next. He was about to push the button when the phone rang again.


	2. Two

_''We have to do something, I'm not going to sit around and wait.''_ Emma yelled frustraded. She dialed again and Tamara picked up again.

_''Want to join the party in here?''_ Emma heard Tamara say.

_''What do you want from them? What are you doing in there?''_ Emma said with more confident than she felt.

_''We're just having some fun, you can listen if you'd like.''_ The next thing Emma heard was a machine turned on and the sound of electricity. An image of Henry  
appeard in her mind and she quickly pushed it away.

_''Don't you dare hurt my son.''_ Emma warned.

_''It's not your son you should be worried about. If you want to know if he's alright, you can come in.''_ Emma heard and the connection broke again.

* * *

_''Why are you doing this?''_ Regina asked. Still trying to catch her breath.

_''Revenge.''_ The man answered and he pushed the button again. Regina felt electricity running through her body, he back arched up and tried to keep in the screams and tears. It felt like forever when he finally let go of the button. He turned up the voltage.

_''Stop it, please, just stop it.''_ She heard Henry scream. She closed her eyes, wishing the man hadn't heard it, but in vain. She opened her eyes and saw the woman forcing Henry to stand up,

_''What are you doing with him? No, no! Leave him alone, please.''_ Regina begged as she fought against the restrains.

_''Mom!'_' She heard Henry scream as he and the woman walked to another room, closing the door behind him.

_''I love it when you beg.''_ The man said as his hand stroke Regina's hair. She tried to turn away but the restains prevented her from going anywhere.

_''What are you doing to my son?''_ Regina asked angry.

_''He needed to be out of the room for the next part.''_ He said and his hands moved down to her neck and further to her blouse. She fought against her restrains as he undid the buttons. Tears appeared in her eyes when she realized what he was going to do. His hands travelled down to her pants. When he unbuttoned her pants when there was a knock on the door. He looked up and got his gun. Regina felt his fist connect with her jaw and she passed out. The woman, who had heard the noise as well, came back into the room.

_''The boy?''_ The man asked

_''He'll be out for another hour.''_ The woman said and they moved to the door with their guns ready.

* * *

_''I'm going in, there's nothing I can do from here.''_ Emma said.

_''And getting yourself hurt? No way.''_ Mary Margaret said.

_''I agree with your mom on this one.''_ David said.

_''I can take care of myself.''_ Emma argued.

_''So can Regina.''_ Mary Margaret said.

_''But Henry can't.''_ Emma said, raising her voice. She already put her gun on the table.

_''Emma-''_ David started but Emma interrupted.

_''I'll be fine.''_ She said and walked into the city hall without saying anything else.

* * *

_''This is Emma Swan? Can I come_ in?'' Emma yelled through the door. When she heard no reply she tried again.

_''I'm not armed, I'm coming in.''_She said and opened the door. She looked into the barrel of a gun.

_''Emma, so nice of you to join us.''_ The man said, Emma didn't recognize him. She did see Tamara with her gun pointed at her.

_''Where's my son?''_ Emma asked.

_''Asleep, he'll be away in about an hour or so.''_ Tamara said.

_''Now walk.''_ The man said to Emma and she looked past them. Her heart dropped in her chest when she saw what was in front of her. Regina lay there, passed out, with her clothes open. She immediately thought of the worse.

_''What have you done to her?''_ Emma asked shocked and angry.

_''Wouldn't you like to know.''_ The man said. _''Sit.''_ Her ordered her. When she didn't move, he slammed his gun into the back of her head and she fell down. Before she realized what was going on, her hands were zip-tied behind her back and she blacked out.  
_''Regina, wake up. We're not done yet.''_ The man said as he slapped Regina in her face, hoping she'd wake up.

* * *

When Regina opened her eyes she didn't know where she was, not until she saw the man his face.

_''We've got company, I'm going to check on your boy. See if he's awake yet.''_ The man said.  
Regina tried to lift her head as far as possible and saw Emma laying on the ground.

_''Emma?''_ She tried, she couldn't see her breathe and she started to panic.

_''Emma wake up.'' _Regina heard a noise from Emma and she saw Emma slowly sitting up.

_''Regina?''_ She asked with a questioning look, but then Emma remembered where she was and what was going on.

_''Regina are you okay? What do they want? Where's Henry?''_ Emma asked in panic.

_''I don't know what they want, Henry is in the room next to this.''_ Regina said, fighting against the restrains holding her down. She let out a sigh from exhaustion and lay back down on the table. Before either could say something, they saw Tamara walk in, her gun pointed at Henry, followed by the man.

_''Mom?!''_ Henry said, wondering why and how his other mom had gotten here. Tamara threw Henry towards Emma and put her gun away.

_''This is what we'll do,we get what we came for and you'll be free within a few hours. If we don't get it,well you'll see what happens next.''_ Tamara said.

_''Tamara, why are you doing this.''_ Emma asked.

_''I'm here to help him get, what he should have gotten a long time ago.''_ Tamara said fierce.

_''And what's that?''_ Emma asked, scared for the answer.

_''Revenge.''_ The man said.

_''Who even are you?''_

_''My name is Greg, or as you might know me; Owen.''_ The man said, running his fingers across Regina's exposed stomach.

_''Don't touch her you son of-''_ Emma started but Regina interupted

_''What do you want?''_ Regina hated how weak her voice sounded.

_''I want to know exactly what you did to my father.''_ Greg said and walked over to the machine.

_''Henry.''_ Regina said. She didn't see him turning away. Just before she felt the electricity running through her body again, she saw Emma blocking Henry's view.

When she lay back on the table, catching her breath she tried to speak. _''Please just let our son go.''_ Regina asked. Emma couldn't help but feel happy for just that second. Regina had called Henry _their_ son, but she quickly came back to reality when she heard the voltage go up. She closed her eyes and stayed in front of Henry, who had tears running down his face.  
When the machine was turned on again, Regina couldn't hold back her scream. The pain was too much and a tear escaped her eye. When it was over she didn't open her eyes, not until another wave of electricity hit her body. She heard someone run and the electricity stopped. When she opened her eyes she saw Emma rolling on the ground with Tamara, she realized Henry must have helped her free her restrains. She saw Emma knock out Tamara and when she looked to the other side she saw Greg holding a gun against Henry's head.

_''No!''_ They both yelled.

_''I see this isn't going to work right now.''_ Greg said. He held his gun up to Henry's head.

_''You, walk over to that machine.''_ Greg ordered Emma. Emma did as she was told.

_''Turn up the voltage.''_ Greg said. Emma hesitaded for a moment but she turned it up.

_''Push the red button until I tell you to stop.''_ He said.

_''No.''_ Emma said, not wanting to hurt Regina.

_''Do it.''_ Greg said, wrapping his hand around the trigger.

_''It's okay, do it.''_ Regina told Emma.

_''I'm sorry, I'm so sorry.''_ Emma said and she pushed the button. Regina screamed in pain and a tear rolled down Emma's cheek


	3. three

_''Stop.''_ Greg said and Emma quickly let to of the button. She looked at Regina, who was now unconscious, to see if she was still breathing.

_''Now, tell Regina I'll be back. We are going to take a walk and as soon as we're out of sight, I'll let your boy go.'' _Greg said as he walked off with Henry towards the back entrance.

_''No let him go, take me.''_ Emma tried but with the gun pointed at Henry she didn't dare to move forward.

_''Mom.''_ Henry said scared, tears in his eyes. Before Emma could answer they walked out the back door. She quickly walked to Regina.

_''Regina, wake up please. Regina.''_ Emma tried, when she didn't answer she ran outside. It was already dark outside and Emma wondered how long they'd been in there.

_''David!''_ Emma said as she walked towards him. He was the only one left outside.

_''Emma.''_ David said and he hugged his daughter, _''Are you okay?''_

_''I'm fine but Greg escaped through the back door with Henry. He said as soon as they were out of sight he would let Henry go.''_ Emma rambled.

_''I'll look for him, where's Regina?''_ David assured her.

_''She still in there, she's unconscious but I'll try to wake her up and take her to our house, can you call Mother Superior and ask if she can meet us there?''_ Emma asked and David nodded before storming off to find Henry. Emma ran back inside and saw Regina waking up.

_''Regina!''_ Emma said as she undid the straps.

_''Emma? Where's Henry?''_ Regina asked worried.

_''Greg has him but David is after him, he'll be okay.''_ Emma tried to assure Regina as she took of her jacket and put it around Regina.

_''We need to get you back to my house. David will come there too once he finds Henry. Come, lean on me.''_

_''I'm fine, I can walk.''_ Regina said, when she tried and almost collapsed, Emma wrapped her arm around Regina's waist.

_''I've got you.''_ Emma said. When they were outside Leroy came towards them to help.

_''Tamara is still in there, can you get her to the station?''_ Emma asked Leroy as she threw her handcuffs his way.

They got to Regina's car and put her in the driverseat. Emma drove home and when they got there, she saw Regina had closed her eyes.

_''Regina? Come on stay with me.''_ Emma said and she jumped out of the car and tried to lift her but she couldn't do it alone, Regina was too heavy. She saw a car coming towards them and it was David. He had found Henry.

_''Mom!''_ Henry said and hugged Emma thightly, letting the tears fall freely. In the mean time David lifted Regina up and walked up to their appartment. Emma and Henry followed, Henry never let go of Emma's hand. When they came inside they saw Mary Margaret talking to the mother superior.

_''Emma.''_ Mary Margaret said and she hugged her daughter and Henry.

David lay Regina down on the couch and left Mother Superior alone with Regina.

Before Emma sat with Henry, she took David to the side for a while.

_''What happened, with Greg I mean?''_

_''He got away.''_ David said.

* * *

_I ran as fast as I could to where Greg had walked with Henry, hoping to find them really soon. He had my grandson. After a while I heard a voice and I started walking, quietly. Looking where I walked so they wouldn't notice I was walking behind them. I stepped on a twig and held my breath. I saw they didn't hear it._

_''Where are we going?''_ I heard Henry ask.

_''The townline, now keep walking.''_ Greg answered.

I had to do something, they couldn't cross the townline. I got my gun and slowly approached. When I was close Greg noticed me and turned around. He took a shot at me but I ducked away quickly.

_''Let him go.'' _I said, looking from behind the tree. My gun was pointed towards them.

_''You won't try to shoot me, not as long as I have your precious grandson.''_ Greg said, making sure Henry was in front of him.

_''Try me, I have a very good aim.__''_ I say. I saw Henry struggling to get away from Greg's grip. Henry moved a bit a side and I took my chance. I closed one eye and aimed for Greg's shoulder. A shot rang out and I saw Greg collapsing. Henry ran towards me but I moved to Greg, clearing him from his gun. I turned my back to him and hugged my grandson. When I wanted to take Greg I saw he was gone.

_''Where the hell did he go?''_ I asked myself. Henry looked at me scared.

_''We'll find him.''_ I assure him but I wasn't even sure myself.

* * *

_''Will mom be okay?''_ Henry asked Emma.

_''She's a fighter, she'll be okay. Are you okay?''_

_''I don't know.''  
_

_''Want to tell me about what happened in there kid?''  
_

_''I-I was just and then they and-''_ Henry started in panic, tears rolling down his face.

_''It's okay kid, you're safe.''_

_''I'm sorry.''  
_

_''For what?''  
_

_''I'm the reason mom got hurt, it's all my fault.''  
_

_''Henry look at me, this is not your fault. Your mom wanted to protect you. She'd do anything for you.'' _Emma assured Henry.

_''This man and woman came in and pointed a gun at me and they told grandma and grandpa, leroy and archie to leave and mom said they had to let me go too but they said no and then mom had to lay on that table and she said I had to look away but I still heard it.''_ Henry stopped to take a breath and then continued, _''The woman took me to another room and then I remember nothing. not until you came.''_ He said and hugged Emma again.

_''Emma!''_ They heard David say and walked towards the living room.

_''Mom.''_ Henry said when he saw Regina was awake.

_''Henry.''_ Regina said. She sat up to hug Henry, ignoring every muscle that hurt and the room that started to spin. She held him close and was glad he was safe.

_''Are you alright?''_ Regina asked him worried.

_''I'm sorry mom, I'm so sorry.''  
_

_''Don't ever say that again, it was my choice and I'd do it again if I had to.'' _Regina told him. Henry sat down next to her, burrying himself into Regina.

_''We're going to bed, if you need anything, anything at all please wake us.'' _Mary Margaret said.

_''We'll be fine.''_ Emma said and David and Mary Margaret walked to their room.

_''I should get home.''_ Regina said after a while. Henry had fallen asleep next to her.

_''Are you kidding me? You'll stay here.''_ Emma said surprised.

_''I don't want to bother you, I'll be fine.'' _Regina said and she tried to stand up. Emma pushed her back down again.

_''You're not going home. You'll stay here, none of us mind.''_ Emma started, _''I'm going to bring Henry to bed and then I'll be back down okay?''_ She asked Regina but she didn't get an answer so she lifted up Henry and walked him to his room. When she got back down again she saw Regina had fallen asleep on the couch. She pulled a blanket over her and watched her for a while before going to bed too.


	4. Four

Henry couldn't sleep, he kept thinking about what happened, so early in the morning he walked downstairs. He saw his mom asleep on the couch and sat down next to her.

_''Henry.''_ He heard her say after a while.

_''Mom.''_ He replied.

_''I'll do anything please don't.''_ He heard his mom say, that's when he realized his mom wasn't talking to him. She was dreaming. The next thing he saw, he knew he would never forget. His mom started to scream and her whole body started to shake.  
Emma, Mary Margaret and David, who had obviously heard the screams too, came towards them.

_''David take Henry.''_ Emma ordered, he didn't want Henry to see any more of this.

_''Regina, wake up. Regina!''_ Emma tried. After a while Regina's eyes shot open. Emma put her hand on Regina's shoulder for comfort but Regina pulled away. Emma wished she could do something. She'd pushed the button, causing Regina pain and she felt so bad about that. She'd do anything to have traded places with Regina.

_''Regina talk to me.''_ Emma tried, hoping she would open up.

_''I'm fine.''_ Regina said and her body started to relax again when she saw she wasn't in that room anymore.

_''No, you're not fine. I can't even imagine what you went through, but I'm here when you need to talk or not talk at all.''_ Emma said. Regina stood up, her whole body aching.  
Emma saw how much pain Regina was in but she didn't want to push the woman.

_''You know the difference between you and me is, when you wake up your nightmare is over.''_ Regina said after a long silence.

_''What's that supposed to mean?''_ Emma asked confused.

_''Everyone in this town wants me dead and, to be honest, I don't blame them. I deserve what I got.''  
_Regina said as she walked to the kitchen and leaning on it. Emma knew she was in pain.

_''No.''_ Emma said in shock, her eyes opening wide. She stood up facing the woman's back. _''No matter what you did in the past Regina, you don't deserve this.''_

_''Can we just forget about it.''_ Regina sighed.

_''You may, but I can't.''_ Emma admitted, causing Regina to turn around confused.

_''I can't forget seeing you passed out on that table, clothes open.''_ Emma started.

_''Please.''_ Regina whispered while her head filled with flashbacks.

_''I can't forget seeing you, while electricity ran through your body.''_ Emma continued.

_''Please don't.''_ Regina said a bit louder, reliving the moment but Emma continued.

_''And I can't forget the moment I pushed that button, the look in your e-''_ Emma said but was interrupted.

_''Stop it.''_ Regina now shouted. _''Just stop it.''_ Regina added. Emma could see right through the mask she was wearing but before she could say something Henry  
walked back in, followed by David and Mary Margaret.

_''Mom are you okay?''_ Henry asked as he wrapped his arms around Regina's waist.

_''I'm fine dear. Ar__e_ you_ alright?''_ She asked him.

_''I'm scared.''_ He admitted.

_''I know, but I wont let anything happen to you, neither will your mom.''_ Regina told him. Emma couldn't help but notice that Regina had said _your mom_. Regina was  
his mom too. Was she distancing herself?

David and Mary Margaret decided to eat breakfast a Granny's to give Rgina, Emma and Henry some space.

_''Pancakes?''_ Emma asked Henry and he nodded.

_''So I was thinking, would you like to see Archie again? You know to talk about what happened?''_ Emma asked, watching Henry carefully

_''Sure.''_ Henry said and Emma was glad he agreed. She slid the pancake on his plate and made the next one. Regina walked in, her hair still wet from the shower and make-up perfectly shaping her face.

_''Would you like some pancakes too?''_ Emma asked her.

_''No thank you, I'm not that hungry.''_ Regina said and she got a cup of tea and sat down next to Henry.

_''You should eat something.''_ Emma started but stopped when she saw the look on Regina's face.

After breakfast Henry and Emma got dressed.

_''I'll take Henry to Archie, will you be okay on your own?''_ Emma asked Regina.

_''Yes. thank you your hospitality.''_ Regina said giving Emma a forced smile as a sign she was doing fine. Emma nodded and walked out with Henry.

When Henry and Emma left Regina let out the breath she'd been holding. Flashbacks came into her head and tears filled her eyes. She broke down on the floor and let the tears fall freely now that she was alone. After a while Regina got up and walked out the door, driving to her house. When she got to the front door she noticed it was open.

_''Henry, are you home?''_ She yelled through the house but got no response. She was too tired to think further about the open door. She walked to the kitchen and saw someone sitting on the kitchen table. She was about to turn around and call the police when she saw who it was.


	5. Five

_''Miss Swan, you know breaking in is still a felony, even when you're the sheriff.''_ Regina said while she walked over to the kitchen and got two glasses.

_''Yeah well there were exigent circumstances that created probable cause.'' _Emma said, watching ever move the woman made. She saw Regina didn't walk like she used to which indicated she was still in pain.

_''And what would those be?'' _Regina asked while pouring in tea for the both of them, she knew Emma wasn't going to leave anytime soon.

_''I thought heard a scream and I thought maybe someone was in danger.'' _Emma said and she saw the other woman roll with her eyes.

_''What do you want Miss Swan?'' _Regina sighed when she put the cup in front of Emma.

_''I want to talk.''_ Emma said.

_''About?''_

_''About what happened yesterday.''_

_''Well I don't, so if that's the only reason you came here you ca-''_

_''Regina. I'm not leaving until we talk.''_ Emma said stubborn.

_''Fine, talk.'' _Regina said as she sat down.

_''How are you?'' _Emma asked, looking at Regina who just stared down to her hands.

_''Miss Swan-'' _Regina started but Emma interrupted

_''How are you really feeling Regina? and don't tell me you're fine because I see you're in pain.''_

_''I'm okay, I have been okay since I knew Henry was safe.''_

_''Regina, all I'm asking is the truth, just for once I'd like you to take off your mask and tell me the truth.''_ Emma pleaded.

_''It's not your job to help me, you know.''_

_''Please, just talk to me.''_ Emma said as she reached across the table and got Regina's hand. She saw the woman looking up confused and tense but soon she relaxed.

_''I- I want to, I just.. don't know how. I can't find the words and it's so frustrating.'' _Regina said, getting angry with herself.

_''It's okay, just talk to me about anything. We can talk about the weather for all I care, just talk to me.''_ Emma said. Smiling when she saw a small smile appear on the other woman's face. She started to rub small circles over Regina's hand. Regina let out a laugh and now it was Emma's turn to look confused.

_''I used to do that whenever Henry had a nigthmare.''_ Regina explained, _''I'd sit on his bed and he would tell me about his nightmare while I rubbed small circles on his hand. Together we would scare the nightmare away and he'd fall asleep again.''_ Regina continued, smiling when she thought back of the memory.

_''He's lucky to have you as his mom.''_ Emma said, knowing how much it means to Regina that she said that.

Regina smiles and pulls her hand back. _''I think I'm going to sleep for a while.''_ Regina said and Emma picked up the hint.

_''Yeah I should go pick up Henr. Would you like me to drop Henry by later?''_ Emma asked, knowing Regina might want some company.

_''If it's okay with you, I'd like to get some rest.''_

_''__No, of course, that's fine. Shall I come by tonight? In case you need something.''_

_''No that's fine sheriff, thank you.'' _Regina said and she walked out, knowing Emma would find her way out. She didn't want Henry to stay with Emma. She wanted, no _needed_ the company. She didn't want Emma to leave but what was she going to say? Please stay? She tried to kill the woman, why would she want to stay?

* * *

**I just wanted to say thank you to everyone that reviews to this story, I'm glad there are people reading this story and I'm not writing it for nothing. All idea's are welcome because seeing the length of this chapter, I have a writers block. x**


	6. Six

**I promise I did not forget about this story. I had a few personal things but I'm back and I will upload more. Review if you like it or if you would like to see something happening in this story, I'm open for all idea's.**

* * *

Later that night Regina had finally fallen asleep, it wasn't a peaceful one.

_''What are you doing to my son?'' I asked angry._

_''He needed to be out of the room for the next part.'' I heard Greg say. My heart started to beat faster. His hands moved down my neck towards my blouse. I tried to get away but the restrains prevented me from going anywhere. It was so frustrating not being able to defend myself. I knew what would happen next. He undid the buttons of my blouse and I felt tears in my eyes. I bit my lip and tried my best to hold them in. His hands moved over my stomach to my pants. He unbuttoned it and I bit my lip even harder, tasting blood. There was a knock on the door. This time I wasn't knocked out, he opened the door and welcomed the man in. When he was closer I realized who it was._

_''Leopold.'' I was now genuinely scared. Greg hadn't hurt me before but Leopold had. I knew what he was capable of and it frightened me. They walked to the table and looked down on me._

_''Hello Regina, did you miss me?'' Leopold asked, one hand on my cheek and the other moving across my exposed stomach._

Regina awoke with a scream, sweat covering her body. She catched her breath, pulled her knees up and hugged them. She let the tears fall freely. She hated how much this effected her. She used to be able to handle anything. She was the Evil Queen after all.

Maybe that was it, she was the Evil Queen. Maybe this was her faith, her destiny, her story. After all her attempts to be good, for Henry, to change into a better person, she still got dissapointed, still got hurt.

_Maybe it is true, maybe Evil is born and that's just who I am._ Regina thought. She was too scared to go back to sleep so she went downstairs, turned on the lights and sat down to the kitchen table. A few moments later the doorbell rang.

_It's the middle of the night._ Regina thought, she peeked through the window and saw Emma.

_''Miss Swan you do know it's the middle of the night. Most people are sleeping''_

_''I was driving by and saw the lights on. I just wanted to make sure you're okay.''_ Emma said. Regina didn't need Emma's super power to see Emma was lying. Regina had seen Emma's car in front of her house when she walked downstairs earlier.

_''Thank you Sheriff but everything is okay.''_

_''You sure? Like you said it's the middle of the night and most people are sleeping.''_ Emma said, she knew Regina was not alright.

_''I just wanted a glass of water.'' _Regina said and she was ready to shut the door when Emma put her foot in the doorway.

_''Regina''_ Emma started, _''What happened? Yesterday, it was- you opened yourself up. You talked to me and let me in. What changed?''_ Emma asked.

_''Nothing-''_

_''Then why are you shutting me out again?'' _Emma asked, getting a bit frustrated. She didn't understand why Regina was shutting her out, what had changed.

_''I'm not.''_ Regina said, raising her voice.

_''Yes you are.'' _Emma argued.

_''No, No I'm not! I never even let you in. If I had let you in I would have told you the whole story. What happened the past couple of days is only a small part of the hell I lived through!''_ Regina shouted angry, not noticing the tears on her face, as memories filled her head.

_''Then tell me! Let me in. I care about you and I'm not going to sit around watching this, tear you apart.''_ Emma pleaded.

_''I tried to kill you.''_ Regina said, still not understanding why Emma cared about her.

_''You also saved me, multiple times.''_

_''I'm just not used to- to people caring about me.''_ Regina admitted.

_''Me neither but I found people that care about me and you deserve the same.''_

_''I'm not good at this 'letting people in'.''_ Regina said and she bit her lip.

_''Let me teach you.''_ Emma said, stepping in the house when she realized she was still standing half outside. She closed the door and got Regina's hand. She lead Regina to the living room and sat her down on the couch.

_''Tell me something, tell me something about your past, anything.'' _Emma asked, sitting down next to Regina.

Regina hesitated for a while and there was a long silence.

_''I was in love.''_ Regina said and Emma looked surprised. From all the things she had imagined Regina would say, this wasn't one of them.

_''What happened?''_ Emma pushed.

_''My mother killed him.''_ Regin started, staring into distance as a tear rolled down. _''We were going to run off together, get married and start our own family. Your mother told mine and she didn't approve of my relationship with Daniel. She cuaght us at the stables and ripped his heart out. She crushed it- she crushed his heart in front of me. I saw my fiancee getting killed, by my own mother.''_ Regina said as if she just realized what had happened all those years ago.

Emma didn't know how to react so she simply said, _''I'm so sorry.''_ Before being interrupted by Regina again.

_''I was pregnant.''_ Emma's jaw would've dropped to the floor if it could have. She absolutly didn't expect _this._

_''Were?''_ Emma asked, noticing how Regina used past tense. She hoped she didn't push Regina too far by asking this.

_''I found out after Daniel... I had to marry the king so my mother took her away after birth and left it in the woods. Before my mother took her away I got to hold her. I used magic to write a temporary tattoo with her name on her wrist. Part of me hoped someone would find her and that when she grew up she would, I don't know, look for me. The way Henry looked for you.''_ Regina admitted. Now noticing how Emma had moved closer to her and wrapped her arm around Regina. It felt nice, safe, being in Emma's arms.

_''Have you looked for her, in town? Because maybe she was found and raised. Maybe you brought her over with the curse.''_ Emma asked.

_''Emma, it took me a long time to accept the death of Daniel and my daughter. It caused me to become the Evil queen. I finally managed to leave that behind. If I start looking for her and she is indeed- if she isn't in this town- I don't want to go back to my old ways. I'm scared if I find out she's not here, I will go back.''_ Regina said.

_''I can help you. I promise I won't leave your sight and if at anytime you want to stop, we will.''_

_''I'm not sure I'm ready yet. After everything that happened, I need some time.''_

_''Then we'll give you time. Henry and I will be right here.''_

**TBC**


	7. Seven

**Review if you have idea's or something you'd like me to write!**

* * *

_''Can I ask you something?''_ Emma ask after a while.

_''Sure.''_

_''You said you named her, can I ask you her name?''_ Emma asked, avoiding the word _was_ or _is. _She honestly wasn't sure which one to use.

Regina smiled as she thought back. Before she could answer it Emma's phone went off. _''Answer it.''_ Regina told her when she saw Emma hesitated to answer it.

_''Emma.''_ Emma said.

_''Hey kid''_ Emma said and Regina knew it was Henry. She checked the clock and realized it was already morning. They had been sitting here for a few hours.

_''I'm going to take a shower.''_ She told Emma and she stood up.

_''Yeah kid wait a second.''_ Emma said and she stood up too. _''Henry would like to talk to you.''_ She gave the phone to Regina.

_''Henry, are you alright?''_

_''I'm fine and yes we would love to.'' _Regina said and Emma knew what Henry had asked. He asked her before she gave Regina the phone. He wanted to make sure Regina was really ready and not just saying she was. Emma agreed because she thought it would be good to keep Regina's mind elsewhere for a while.

_''See you in an hour. Bye.''_ Regina hung up.

_''We have a 'breakfast date', as he calls it, with our son.''_ Regina laughed.

_''Do we now? I better get changed, I can't go on a date wearing this.''_ Emma joked and Regina laughed.

_''If you want to go home, we have to meet Henry at Granny's in an hour.''_ Regina said and she expected Emma to say bye and walk out the door.

_''I don't know, I don't feel good about leaving you here on your own.''_ Emma admitted and Regina realized this was what it feels like to have someone care about you.

_''I'll be fine, it's only an hour.''_ Regina assured her.

_''Are you sure? I don't mind staying.''_ Emma said.

_''Go home and I'll see you in an hour.''_ Regina said. She pushed Emma towards the door and laughed.

_''Okay, okay. I'm leaving.''_ Emma said laughing, _''See you in an hour.''_ and she walked towards her car.

While Emma was driving home she realized Regina hadn't told her the name of her daughter. _Her daughter_. It felt so weird, knowing Regina had a daughter.

_''Good morning."_ Emma said as she walked through the front door. Her parents were eating breakfast.

_"Good morning, we didn't hear you come home last night, or leave this morning."_ Mary Margaret said.

_"That's because I didn't. I was with Regina. She needed someone to talk to."_ Emma explained to her parents.

_"How is she?"_ David asked and Emma noticed he was genuinely interested.

_"She's- She will need some time."_ Emma said to her parents honestly.  
_"But I have a breakfast date with my son in 30 minutes, I better get dressed."_ Emma said and she walked upstairs to shower.

When Regina closed her front door she took a deep breath and started walking towards granny's. She saw Henry but didn't see Emma yet.

_"Mom"_ Henry said, he noticed his mom standing in the doorway. Regina walked to Henry and sat down on the opposite side.

_"Where's Emma? I thought she was with you?"_ He asked, looking around to see if maybe he overlooked her.

_"She went home to change. She'll be here in a few minutes I think."_ Regina said.

_"How was your meeting with Archie yesterday?"_ Regina asked.

_"Okay I guess."_ Henry said and looked down to his hands.

_"It's going to be alright. We'll both be alright."_ She told Henry.

_"Sorry I'm late."_ Emma yelled as she opened the door, ignoring everyone else staring at her. As soon as she saw Henry and Regina she sat down next to Henry.

_"Let's order, I'm starving."_ Emma picked up the menu.

_"Grilled cheese for me."_ Emma started.

_"Salade for me please and Henry what do you want?"_ Regina asked.

_"Pancakes."_ Henry said.

_"Kid sorry I wasn't home this morning."_ Emma apologised.

_"That's okay but mom are you okay?"_ Henry asked Regina.

_"I'm f-"_ Regina started and than stopped, knowing that lying to Henry wouldn't make anything better._ "I'm a lot better than I was yesterday."_ She said and have him an assuring smile.

They were interrupted by the waitress and she paced their food in front of them. "Enjoy your food." she said joyful and walked to the next costumer.

_"I wanted to asks you both something. Can I go back to school today? Mary Margaret said she would keep an eye on me but I will be bored at home so I might as well go to school."_ Henry said and both mom's looked surprised.

_"You want to go back to school?"_ Emma asked Henry to see if she heard right and he nodded. _"Fine by me. Regina?"_

_"Sure." She said. "Just be careful and call either of us when you don't feel good and want to go home."_ Regina said, knowing Owen or Gregg or whatever he's naming himself now, was still out there.

_"I will. Thanks."_ Henry said and he placed the last piece of his pancake in his mouth.

_"You better get going."_ Emma said, watching the clock for the time. _"Come on, we'll walk you to the bus."_ Emma said and she stood up. Regina walked to the bar to pay and the three of them walked out.

_"I love you."_ Henry said as he wrapped his arms around both moms. He let go and stepped in the bus. They watched as it drove off.

_"I'm going to the station to see if Tamara knows where Gregg is, I'm assuming you'd rather not come?"_ Emma said.

_"Actually I do."_ Regina started, _"If that's alright with you of course."_ She added quickly.

_"Yeah, are you sure you're ready?"_ Emma asked but the way Regina was looking at her said enough.

The walked towards the station and Emma phone went off.

_"Henry?"_ Regina asked.

_"No my mom."_ Emma said, opening the text. _"Henry is at school. I'll keep an eye out today and after school I'll give him a ride home."_ Emma read the text out loud. They kept walking towards the police station and half way there Regina stopped.

_''Are you okay? If you don't want to go in, that's understandable.''_

_''No, it's not about that. This morning you asked me if I ever looked for her in this town, I never did. I owe her to at least look for her don't I?''_

_''Regina, I didn't mean to push you into something you're not ready for.''_ Emma said, feeling guilty.

_''You didn't, you just made me realize.''_

_''Okay, when we're done with Tamara we'll set up a plan.'' _Emma said and Regina nodded. They walked into the police station and saw David.

_''Hey''_ David said when he saw both Emma and Regina walk in.

_''Hey, we're here for Tamara. Maybe she knows where Greg is.''_ Emma told him.

_''Do you want me with you?''_ David asked

_''No we'll be fine.''_ Emma said and they walked away. Emma brought Tamara to the interrogation room and Regina walked in.

_''I see the queen is still alive.''_ Tamara said bitter.

_''What you two did was child's play, you will need a lot more to get rid of me.''_ Regina said confident.

_''Do we, well than it's a good thing Greg can still prepare something.''_

_''How do you know we haven't found him yet?''_ Emma asked.

_''This was Greg's idea, I was just an accomplice. If you had found Greg you would be interrogating him right now, not me.'' _Tamara said and Emma couldn't argue with that theory.

_''And you know where Greg is right now?''_ Emma asked.

_''I do but why should I tell you. Where's the fun in that?''_ Tamara said insidious.

_''If you tell us, we'll make sure it will be in your favour.''_ Emma tried. She knew making a deal with Tamara wasn't the best thing to do but it was probably the only way they would find out where Greg was.

_''I made a promise and I'm gonna keep it.''_ Tamara said and Emma's patience ran out. She got Tamara by her collar and pushed her against the wall.

_''I going to give you one more chance.''_ Emma threatened. Tamara didn't say anything but before she could do something she felt a hand on her shoulder.

_''Emma don't. She's not worth it, we'll find another way.''_ Regina said and Emma let go of Tamara.

**TBC**


	8. Eight

**I feel like no one reads this story anymore but I will keep updating anyways.**

* * *

Emma brought Tamara back and walked out of the station with Regina.

_''Regina, I'm sorry but we will find him.''_ Emma appologized. She wanted to find Greg for both Regina and Henry, just so they knew they were safe.

_''It's fine, aslong as Henry is okay it doesn't matter.''_ Regina admitted.

_''Would you like to get home and sleep? You didn't really get much sleep last night.''_ Emma said.

_''I don't think I'm capable of sleep at the moment.''_ Regina said.

_''Okay but you should at least lay down__''_ Emma said. After a while Regina gave in and they walked towards Emma's appartment. Regina sat down on the couch and let out a sigh of exhaustion. She closed her eyes for a while and fell asleep.

Emma walked to her bedroom and when she got back she found a sleeping Regina on the couch. She smiled and silently made her way to the kitchen. She texted her mom to see if everything was alright with Henry and sat down next to sleeping Regina. She just sat there for a while until she felt Regina snuggling against her in her sleep. Emma wrapped her arm around Regina and let her sleep. Emma had lost track of time and after a while she felt Regina wiggle and mumble something. Emma thought it was a nightmare and decided to wake Regina.

_''Regina, wake up.''_ Emma tried, now standing besides the couch lightly shaking Regina. Regina's eyes shot open en her body tensed up.

_''It's okay.''_ Emma said and she felt Regina's body relax.

_''Thank you.''_ Regina said and Emma walked to the kitchen to make some tea.

_"Nightmare?"_ Emma asked and Regina nodded. Emma gave her a cup of tea and sat down next to her in silent.

_"Aren't you gonna ask me what that was about?"_ Regina asked surprised. Normally Emma would immediately ask her what happened.

_"No because you'll tell me when you're ready."_ Emma smiled and Regina stood up. .

_''Do you want to talk?''_ Emma asked.

_''You keep asking me but do you want to talk?'' _Regina asked.

_''Me?'' _Emma asked confused.

_''Yes. I've talked about my past but I've never heard you talk about yours.''_ Regina said.

_''Okay. What would you like to know?''_ Emma asked.

_''I don't know, anything you'd like to share.''_ Regina said.

_''Well I grew up in the foster system. I was in a really nice home until I was five.''_ Regina saw Emma smile at the thought.  
_''But then they got pregnant and didn't have space or money for me so I was sent back.''_ Emma's smile disappeared as quickly as it came and Regina felt really bad. After all it was her curse that cause Emma to grow up this way.  
_''I bounced from foster home to foster home but unfortunally they were all bad ones. When I was 15 I knew no one would take me so I ran away and here I am now.''_ Emma said and looked at Regina.

_''I'm sorry.''_ Regina said.

_''No, no I didn't mean it like that. Look, growing up in the system, it was bad but I do have some great momeries. Besides if anything had been different we wouldn't be here and Henry probably wouldn't be here either.''_ Emma told her.

_''If I hadn't been so obsessed with revenge you could have grown up with your parents and not in the system.'' _Regina said guilty.

_''So your turn, tell me anything?''_ Emma asked.

_''Maybe we could eh- pick up Henry? I know your mom said she would bring him home but I thought maybe we could- I don't know, do something together?''_ Regina asked, ignore Emma's question.

_''Sure. I'd like that.''_ Emma said. Ignoring the fact that Regina didn't answer her. Together they made their way to Henry's school.

_''Hi, is something wrong?''_ Mary Margaret asked when she saw both Emma and Regina walk into the school.

_''No everything is fine, we just wanted to pick up Henry to do something nice.''_ Emma told her.

_''We're almost done.''_ Mary Margaret said and she finished her lesson.

_''Moms, what are you doing here?''_ Henry asked as soon as he left the classroom.

_''We wanted to do something together.'' _Emma said.

_''Awesome! So what are we going to do?''_ Henry asked.

_''We thought maybe some ice cream and a walk through the park?''_ Emma suggested.

_''Yes.''_ Henry said excited and they walked away from the school.

After they had gotten ice cream they walked through the park.

_''Can I ask something?''_ Henry asked.

_''Of course dear.''_ Regina said and they sat down on a bench.

_''Do you think- will we ever find Greg?''_ Henry asked.

_''Are you afraid he's coming after you?''_ Regina asked him.

_''No, I'm afraid he'll come after you.''_ Henry said honest.

_''Henry.''_ Regina pleaded. _''Whatever happenes, I'll be alright as long as you are safe.''_ Regina added.

_''And since I'm not going to let both of you get hurt. You will both be fine.''_ Emma said and she put her arm around Henry's shoulder.

_''Thanks mom.''_ Henry said and he wrapped his arm around Emma.

_''Ready to go home? I'm sure you have some homework to do.'' _Emma said. Henry nodded and they walked back to Emma's appartment. As soon as they were inside Henry ran upstairs to do homework and David and Mary Margaret walked into the room.

_''Hi, you guys were away for quite a long time.''_ Mary Margaret stated.

_''I guess we lost track of time.''_ Emma said. Regina stood awkwardly next to Emma. She wasn't sure what to do or say. She still didn't feel very comfortable around Mary Margaret and David since, after all, she tried to kill them and there used to be a lot of hate between them.

**TBC**


	9. Nine

_''Well how about some tea?''_ Mary Margaret asked.

_''I should get home but thank you.''_ Regina said polite.

_''Are you sure? You can stay.''_ Emma said.

_''No that's alright. I'll see you later.''_ Regina said and she walked out. She didn't go home but went to her office. On her way there she looked around multiple times because she felt like someone was watching her but no one was there. _Must be the lack of sleep._ Regina thought. She walked into her office and sat down. She came here to go through the database to see if her daughter's name was there but she was too scared to look. She knew if she would start looking, she would get hurt again. She wasn't sure she was ready to get hurt like that again. Regina took a deep breath and typed in her daughter's name. Regina sat there, not daring to press _search_ so she decided to text Emma.

**Can you come by my office this afternoon? I need your help with something.** Regina pressed send and a few minutes later she got a text back.

**Sure, I'll be there around 7 hope everything is okay!** She smiled as she read the text. She wasn't sure why Emma and her had spent so much time on hating each other. Emma wasn't that bad, it was actually nice to have someone around to talk to.

Regina filled her time by doing some paperwork. She didn't even notice Emma come in.

_''Hey.''_ Emma said and Emma saw she startled Regina. _''Sorry.''_ Emma added.

_''I didn't hear you come in.''_ Regina said and she put on a small smile.

_''So what can I do for you?''_ Emma asked, walking towards Regina's desk.

_''You- I.''_ Regina started but she didn't know how to put it. She let out a sigh and then took a deep breath.

_''I tried to look for her but I can't get myself to press search.''_ Regina said, blushing a bit. Emma must think this was just a silly thing.

_''It's okay, I get it. How about we do it together?''_ Noticing Regina's discomfort.

_''Are you sure you're ready?'' _Emma asked for sure.

_''As ready as I'll ever be.''_ Regina said and she typed her daughter's name.

**First name:** Lucy

**Last name:** Unknown

_''Lucy.''_ Emma started, _''I love it.''_ She smiled at Regina. She saw Regina's hand shaking and Emma put hers on top of Regina's.

_''Together.''_ Emma said and they pushed _search_.

**Five hits:**

_Lucy Annabella Malone_

_Jill Lucy Green_

_Lucy Gosling_

_Rose Lucy Fisher_

_Talia Lucy Whittingthon_

_''Let's see if there's anyone her age.''_ Emma said and she scrolled down._ ''Lucy Gosling is 41, Talia Lucy Whittingthon is 9, Lucy Annabella Malone is 16. Jill Lucy Green is 72 and Rose Lucy Fisher is 17.'' _Emma read.

_''That leaves us with two options.''_ Regina said, _''Lucy Annabella Malone and Rose Lucy Fisher. So what now?''_ Regina asked Emma.

_''Well we can't just go to her door but she probably goes to school with Henry.''_ Emma started and she got an idea. _''We could ask Henry to look for her at school, wouldn't be as weird as two grown ups?''_ Emma asked.

_''I- No one knows I had a daughter, including Henry. What if he gets mad at me?''_ Regina pleaded, tears burning in her eyes as she thought back at the time Henry and Emma broke the curse. Henry hated her, she thought he was lost to her forever. She couldn't go through that again.

_''Do you want to tell him? I mean if we're going to do this he will find out eventually and he won't hate you. He knows you've changed and besided she would be his sister.''_ Emma said.

_''I guess.''_ Regina said, still not feeling comfortable.

_''You want to do it tonight?''_ Emma asked and Regina nodded. Together they walked back to Emma's appartment and went in.

_''Hey again.''_ Mary Margaret said when she saw Regina walk in.

_''Is Henry in his room?''_ Emma asked and David nodded. Together they walked upstairs. Before they went into his room Regina stopped Emma. Emma could see Regina was shaking. She gave her an assuring smile and opened the door.

_''Hey kid.''_ Emma said and Henry looked up. _''Do you have a minute?''_ Emma asked, sitting down on his bed with Regina next to he, facing Henry.

_''Sure, is everything okay?''_ Henry asked concerned.

_''Yes, yes. Your mom wants to tell you something.''_ Emma said and Henry looked at Regina. Regina didn't know where to start.

_''Henry, you've read my story right?''_ Regina started and Henry nodded. _''So you know I was in love with Daniel?''_ Regina asked him.

_''Yes, your mother killed him and you married the king.''_ Henry told her what he had read in his book.

_''That's right, but what isn't in the book is the part where- where I was pregnant.''_ Regina said and she closed her eyes, waiting for Henry's reaction to come.

_''What happened?''_ He asked, not understanding how his mom could've been pregnant but he didn't have a brother or sister.

_''My mother took her after she was born. She left her in the woods.''_ Regina said.

_''I'm so sorry mom but why are you telling me this?''_ Henry asked. Regina looked at Emma. Emma saw Regina couldn't speak without breaking down and she knew Regina didn't want to cry in front of their son.

_''I convinced your mom to see if she was still alive and maybe in Storybrooke.''_ Emma explained.

_''So? Is she?''_ Henry asked excited, he might get a sister.

_''We're not sure. There are two girls that fit the age and name but we can't just ask her so.. They goes to school with you and we were wondering if you might know them?''_ Emma asked. _''Lucy Annabella Malone and Rose Lucy Fisher.''_

_''I'm sorry, I've never heard of them but I can find out.''_ Henry said, wanting to help his moms.

_''I don't want to drag you into this.''_ Regina said.

_''Mom, I want to help.''_ Henry said.

_''Regina?''_ Emma asked.

_''I don't know.''_ Regina doubted.

_''You're not alone anymore remember. We're here to help you.''_ Emma told her.


	10. Ten

**_''I don't want to drag you into this.''_ Regina said.**

**_''Mom, I want to help.''_ Henry said.**

**_''Regina?''_ Emma asked.**

**_''I don't know.''_ Regina doubted.**

**_''You're not alone anymore remember. We're here to help you.''_ Emma told her.**

* * *

_''Okay.''_ Regina gave in.

_''I'll begin tomorrow.''_ Henry said and he wrapped his arms around Regina. Regina closed her eyes and enjoyed the moment while it lasts.

_''I love you Henry.''_ Regina said and she stood up.

_''I should get home.''_ Regina added.

_''Okay. I'll see you out.''_ Emma said and she walked downstairs with Regina.

_''Regina, how are you?''_ Mary Margaret aksed genuinly when they walked into the room.

_''I'm fine.''_ Regina wasn't sure why she was being nice to her.

_''I'm sorry.''_ Mary Margaret said randomly.

_''You're sorry?''_ Regina asked confused.

_''I'm sorry about- about everything.''_ Mary Margaret said and this was Emma's que to leave so she went back upstairs.

_''Please, can we talk?''_ Mary Margaret asked Regina. Regina awkwardly sat down.

_''I'm sorry.''_ Mary Margaret said again.

_''Yes, you just said that.''_ Regina stated the obvious.

_''Not just about what happened here, in this land. I'm sorry for everything, for not being able to keep a secret, for getting your fiancee killed, for trying to kill you, just for everything.''_

_''Why did you?''_

_''What?''_

_''Why did you tell my mother about me and Daniel?''_

_''I guess I just wanted a mom, I thought that she would love me more if- if I showed her you weren't the perfect daughter.''_

_''My mother wasn't capable of love.''_ There was a long silence in which neither of them knew what to say.

_''Anyways I should go.''_ Regina said and she stood up.

_''Regina-''_

_''I just need a moment.''_ Regina said and walked out, leaving an astonished Mary Margaret behind.

Emma heard the front door shut and walked back down. She saw her mother standing, looking at the door Regina had just walked through.

_''Mom, are you okay?''_ Emma asked her.

_''It's all my fault.''_ Mary Margaret said.

_''What?''_ Emma asked confused. She had no idea what her mom was talking about.

_''If had just shut my mouth.''_ Emma still didn't understand what her mom was saying.

_''Mom you're not making any sense.''_ Emma said, placing a hand on her mom's shoulder. Mary Margaret seemed to snap out of whatever thought she was and looked at her daughter.

_''Daniel.''_ She said and Emma understood what she was talking about. _''I wanted a mom so bad, I thought if I showed Cora that Regina wasn't the perfect daughter but I was, that I maybe could have something like a mom.''_

_''But Cora was your step-grandmother.''_ Emma said confused. _''Regina was your step-mother.''_ Emma said, now noticing how messed up hers family tree was.

_''Regina was only a few years older than me, she could have been my sister. Cora may have been my grandmother but I saw her more as my mother.''_ Mary Margaret admitted.

_''And you told Regina this?''_ Emma asked, understanding a little bit why Mary Margaret did what she did.

_''Yes, she said she needed a moment and just took off.''_ Emma nodded and wrapped her arms around her mother. She knew going after Regina would do no good. If Regina needed space, she would have to give her that.

* * *

The next day Regina got a text from Henry.

**Call me whenever you can mom. Love you**

Regina read it and smiled as she read the end. She dialed Henry's number and he picked up.

_''Hey mom.''_

_''Hey, so what's going on, are you alright?''_ Regina asked

_''Yes I'm fine mom. I talked to Lucy.''_

_''And?''_

_''I'm sorry mom but she couldn't be your daughter. She was born 10 months after you said you gave birth.''_ Regina felt e tear rolling down and she was glad Henry wasn't here to see it.

_''Mom?''_ She heard Henry say.

_''Yes. Well it was a long shot right.''_ Regina said casually.

_''It's okay to be sad and I'm not giving up, I'll look for Rose after the lunch break.''_ Henry said determent.

_''Henry, I'm not sad because I'm sure we won't find her. I accepted that she's gone.''_ Regina said, barely being able to keep her voice steady.

_''Mom.''_ Henry started but Regina interrupted.

_''I have to go, I'll see you later okay?''_ Regina said, feeling terrible for cutting off her son. He was only trying to help.

_''Sure.''_ Henry said.

_''I love you.''_ Regina said and she hung up.

**TBC**


	11. Eleven

**Would you like me to write the Greg/Regina scenes too? If yes, do you have any ideas? I'm open for anything.**

* * *

Regina sat in silence for a while until she felt her phone go off.

_''Mayor Mills.''_

_''Regina it's me.''_ She heard Emma say.

_''What can I do for you?''_

_''Henry just called me and told me, I'm really sorry.''_

_''Thank you.''_

_''I'm on my way, I'll be there in a few okay?''_

_''Why?''_ Regina asked, not sure why Emma was coming.

_''I thought maybe you would like to talk to someone or not talk to.''_ She heard Emma say and she smiled.

_''Okay.''_ Regina said and she hung up. A few minutes later the doorbell rang.

_''Ms Swan, I hope you didn't break the speed limits.''_ Regina said jokingly while opening the door.

_''Hello Regina.''_ Regina's expression changed into fear because of the man standing in front of her. _Greg. _Regina quickly turned around, trying to close the door in the process but Greg had his foot between the door. Regina ran upstairs and locked her in her bedroom while she called Emma.

_''Emma.''_

_''Emma you need to come, fast. It's Greg, he's here.''_ Regina said with a hint of panick in her voice. Greg was trying to open the door and the lock was starting to break.

_''Stay where you are I'm almost there.''_ Emma said. Regina saw the doorbreaking open.

_''It's too late.''_ Regina said, she dropped the phone and ran to the window for a last attempt to escape but Greg catched her and threw her against the wall. The room started to spin and Regina's visual went black.

* * *

Emma drove as fast as she could. Her phone went off and she picked up, hoping it was Regina.

_''Mom I found her! I found my sister.''_ Emma heard Henry say. At first she was confused but then she realized Henry was looking for Regina's daughter.

_''Mom are you still there?''_

_''Yeah kid, I'll call you back later.''_ Emma said and she hung up. She knew what Henry's expression would be right now. _Disappointed._ but Emma didn't care at the moment. She needed to get to Regina's.

Emma walked out of her car and sprinted up the driveway. She opened the door and walked through the house but Regina was no where to be found. She was in Regina's bedroom and saw her phone on the gruond. She picked it up and looked around. How was she going to tell Henry this. Her heart sank in her chest as she thought of that. Emma gathered her courage and drove back home.

She opened the door and was immediately greeted by an excited Henry.

_''Mom, she's really_ cool'' Henry started.

_''Henry''_ Emma interrupted but Henry kept talking.

_''and she's living with her friend's parents because her own parents aren't_ here.''

_''Henry.'_' Emma tried again but in vein.

_''that means mom can get her back right? I haven't told her yet but she told me she wishes she knew her mother.''_ Henry now looked at Emma and saw her worried expression.

_''What's going on?''_ Henry asked.

_''Henry, it's Regina. I called her after you told her. I thought maybe she needed someone to talk to. Greg got to her and by the time I was at her home, they were gone.''_ Emma said, immediately wrapping her arms around the now crying boy.

_''I'm so sorry, I couldn't protect her.''_ Emma mumbled in Henry's hair and he placed a kiss on top of his head.

_''We have to find her.''_ Henry said desperate.

_''We will, kid. We will.''_ Emma promised even though she had no idea how.

* * *

Emma left Henry upstairs and she went downstairs to talk to her parents.

_''Can I talk to you two for a second?''_ Emma asked them and David nodded.

_''It's Greg, he has Regina.''_ Emma blurted out.

_''O my.''_ Mary Margaret said while placing her hand over her mouth.

_''We need to find.''_ Emma said determined

_''What's the plan?'' _David asked.

_''I guess we have only one option.'' _Emma said.

_''Tamara?''_ David asked confused. He knew Tamara wasn't going to give up Greg's location.

_''Gold.''_ Emma said and she walked out the door, followed by David. Mary Margaret stayed behind to look after Henry.

_''Henry?''_ Mary Margaret asked as she knocked on Henry's door. She walked in and saw Henry sitting on his bed.

_''It will be okay. Your mom will find Regina.''_ She said as she sat down next to her grandson.

_''But what if she doesn't? What if Greg hurts her again or worse''_

_''Hey, Regina is one of the strongest person I know, she will fight and we will find her.''_ Mary Margaret said as she put her arm around Henry.

* * *

Emma and David walked into Gold's shop.

_''We need a locator spell.''_ Emma said.

_''Hello to you too Ms Swan.''_ Gold said sarcastic.

_''Now is really not the time.''_ Emma said irritated.

_''Why do you need a locator spell?''_

_''Greg has Regina.''_ David said.

_''Okay.''_ Gold said and he got the locator spell.

_''What's your price?''_ Emma asked suspicious. She knew Gold would never _just_ give it away.

_''Nothing''_

_''Nothing?''_

_''Nothing Ms Swan.''_

_''You always have a price.''_

_''Indeed but he killed my son so if there's a way that I can help find his killer, there's no price.''_

_''T-thanks?''_ Emma said, still not fully trusting Gold. Emma was smart enough to bring something of Regina's. She poured in on top of Regina's phone and it started float in the air but it wasn't moving.

_''Why is it not moving?''_ Emma asked angry.

_''I don't know.''_ Gold said but Emma saw he was lying.

_''You're lying.''_ Emma said and Gold gave in.

_''The only reason I can think of is if Regina is out of Storybrooke or a place with no magic.'' _ Gold said and Emma looked cofused. Greg doesn't want to take Regina out of Storybrooke, if they did, they would have done that the first time but a place with no magic.

_''The cuff.''_ Emma mumbled.

_''What?''_ David asked.

_''The cuff.''_ Emma said, _''The cuff prevented Regina from using her magic the first time, she must have it on her again. It's the only way.''_

_''That could explain it.''_ Gold said.

_''Is there any other locator spell or a way to find Regina?''_ Emma asked.

_''Yes but it won't work with Regina.''_ Gold said, knowing that lying to the saviour wasn't going to work anyways.

_''Why not?''_

_''It's blood magic.''_ Gold said, when he saw the two confused looks her explained it, _''If a locator spell doesn't work because of something like that cuff, you can mix one drip of blood from someone related to, in this case Regina, with the locator spell. U__nfortunately Regina no longer has any family in this town except for Henry but he's not blood related.'' _Emma's eyes lit up.

_''We'll take it anyways.''_ Emma said and she ran out of the shop, followed by a confused David.

**TBC**


	12. Twelve

_''Did you find her?''_ Henry asked hopeful as Emma and David walked back in.

_''No but there's a way we can find her.''_

_''But?'' _Margaret asked, feeling her daughter didn't tell them everything.

_''But your mom's secret will come out.''_ Emma told Henry. He looked confused.

_''The locator spell doesn't work but it will work with a drip of blood from someone related to Regina so Henry how sure are you?''_ Emma asked. She didn't want to give the girl hopes that Regina was her mom and than turning out that she isn't.

_''What's going on here?''_ Mary Margaret asked confused but both Henry and Emma ignored her.

_''I'm sure.''_ Henry said and Emma nodded.

_''Okay mom,_ dad.'' Emma started, She took a deep breath and continued_ ''Regina has a daughter and she's here in Storybrooke.''_ Both David and Mary Margaret looked at her with a blank expression on their face. After a while Emma couldn't take it anymore.

_''Please say something.''_ Emma pleaded, sitting down on the couch. Her parents sat down too but both still in shock.

_''Who- who's the father?''_ Mary Margaret said, afraid for the answer.

_''Daniel.''_ Emma said. She saw Mary Margaret close her eyes and let out a sob as she covered her mouth with her hand.

_''What happened?''_ David asked Emma as he wrapped his arm around his wife and pulled her closer.

_''Regina was pregnant with Daniel's baby but Cora took her away after birth because she had to marry Leopold. Cora left her in the woods to die but it turns out someone found her and she's been living in Storybrooke all this time.''_ Emma started.

_''And she doesn't really have any parents so she currently living with her friend.''_ Henry added.

_''It's all my fault.''_ Mary Margaret whispered but loud enough for Emma to hear it.

_''We need to find Regina's daughter and I think you should be there when we find her.''_ Emma told her and Mary Margaret nodded.

_''Can I come too?''_ Henry asked.

_''Kid, I don't think that's a good idea.''_

_''But I want to be there when you find my mom.''_

_''Henry.''_ Emma said. She knew Regina wouldn't want Henry to be there when they found her. She'd do anything to protect Henry and to show him she was alright when she wasn't.

_''Fine but can I at least go with you to Rose's house, she's my siter after all.''_ Emma gave in and nodded.

_''But than Mary Margaret will take you home and we'll find Regina.''_ Emma said and they all walked out.

Henry showed them the way and they pulled up in front of a house. It was a pretty big house.

_''I'll wait here, if we all go in it might be a little bit overwhelming.''_ David said and he stayed in the car while Emma, Henry and Mary Margaret got out. They walked up to the door.

_''Do you have a plan?''_ Mary Margaret asked and Emma realized that she had no idea what she was going to say. She couldn't just walk in and tell the girl that her mom was living in this town with her for all this time. She didn't have a plan.

_''No but we'll just see how it goes.''_ Emma said and she knocked on the door. The door opened and a little girl stood in front of them. Before Emma could say something they heard a woman's voice.

_''Isabella how many times do I have to tell you, to tell us if someone's at the door.''_ A woman appeared and told the little girl to go inside.

_''Sorry, you never know who's at the door.''_ The woman apologized.

_''That's understandable. We're here for Rose.''_ Emma said.

_''Rose? She hasn't lived here since about a month ago.''_

_''She told us we could find her here. Do you happen to know where she is now?''_ Emma asked. They were so close to finding Regina and then this happened.

_''I have no idea, I'm sorry. She always found comfort in the woods because that's where her parents left her. I would suggest you look there but other than that I have no idea.''_ The woman said. Emma thanked her and walked back tot he car.

_''What happened?''_ David asked.

_''She doesn't live here anymore.''_ Emma said.

_''Now what?''_ Henry asked.

_''Finding people is what I do kid, or used to do. Anyways I'll take Ruby and we'll find the girl and than Regina.''_ Emma said and they drove to Granny's. Emma got out and the others drove back home.

**TBC**


	13. Thirteen

**Next chapter will probably be Regina getting saved :)**

* * *

_''Ruby?''_ Emma asked as she walked in the diner.

_''Emma, your usual?''_ Ruby asked, already moving to make it.

_''No not today. I need your help.''_ Emma said and she saw that got Ruby's attention.

_''Sure, what is it?''_ Ruby asked worried.

_''I need to find someone, probably in the woods. Can you help me find her? Just like you found David?''_ Emma asked and Ruby nodded. She told Granny to take over for her for a while and left with Emma.

_''So who are we looking for?''_

_''A girl named Rose.''_

_''Okay.''_ Ruby said, not asking more because she noticed Emma's discomfort.

When they reached the woods they walked around until Ruby reached a scent.

_''What is it? Do you have something?''_ Emma asked.

_''I'm not sure.''_ Ruby said but she started walking and Emma followed. Suddenly Ruby stoppped and Emma almost fell.

_''There.''_ Ruby said and she pointed to a small cabin. They walked closer and Emma looked inside through the window. There was a girl sleeping on the couch. She had long black hair and the same nose as Regina. _This has to be her._ Emma thought.

_''Do you mind if I get back now that you found her? Granny's doing two shifts now and it's pretty busy around this time.''_ Ruby said.

_''Of course, thanks so much Ruby.''_

_''Yeah no problem.''_ Ruby said and she turned around. Emma watched as Ruby disappeared into the woods. She turned around towards the cabin and walked up to the door. She knocked and it took a while before the door opened.

_''Hi I'm-'' _Emma started but the girl interupted

_''I'm sorry,this cabin was empty and I thought if I just use it to sleep no one would mind. Please don't arrest me.''_

_''What?''_

_''You're the sheriff right?''_ The girl asked. Emma now noticed the girl's eyes, they looked exactly like Regina's.

_''Yeah but- that's not- can I come in?''_ Emma asked confused. The girl moved a side and gestured for Emma to come in.

_''I'm not sure how to start.''_ Emma said as they both sat down.

_''Start where? What's going on.''_ The girl asked confused.

_''I need your help.'' _Emma said.

_''Help with what?''_

_''Finding your mother.''_ Emma blurted out. She mentally kicked herself. _Way to go Emma. _She thought.

_''My mother? You know who my mother is?''_ The girl asked. Emma saw the girls eyes sparkle from excitement but also a hint of fear.

_''Yes.''_ Emma said.

_''Who is she? Wait why do you need my help to find her?''_ The girl asked confused.

_''She's been taken and the only way to find her is if you help me.''_ Emma said, ignoring the question about who her mom is.

_''I will help but who is she?''_ The girl asked curious. Emma felt bad about keeping this from her. Growing up Emma always wanted to know who her parents were. She would have given anything to _know_. Not even be with them but just know. That was all Emma ever asked for. She thought back of how hurt she was and then looked at the girl in front of her.

_''Regina Mills.''_ Emma said, observing the girl's expression. She thought the girl would get mad or happy or surprised but she just stared into the distance.

_''Hey, are you okay?''_ Emma asked her. The girl nodded.

_''How can I help to find my mom?''_ The girl asked. A smile appeared on Emma's face as she realized the girl accepted Regina as her mom. Emma was worried with Regina's pas as the evil queen, the girl might not like who her mom was.

_''I don't care what she's done in the past, she's changed.''_ The girl said as if she read Emma's mind.

_''Alright, ready to go?''_ Emma asked as she stood up. She held out her hand towards the girl.

_''Yeah.''_ The girl said while placing her hand in Emma's, _''I think you already know it but I'm Rose.''_ Rose said.

_''Emma.''_ Emma said and they walked out the cabin.

_''Can I ask you something?''_ Rose asked Emma after they had been walking for a while.

_''Sure.''_ Emma said, placing her hands in her pockets and looking at Rose.

_''Do you know why she gave me up?''_ Rose asked and Emma's heart broke as she saw the hurt in the girl's eyes. The girl may be 17 but at that moment she reminded Emma of the 12 year old version of herself.

_''That is not my place to tell but I can tell you that she wanted to keep you, she really did.''_ Emma said.

_''What about my dad, do you know him too?''_

_''No, I don't know him.''_ Emma said, she wasn't lying. She didn't know Daniel, she only heard about him from Regina and Henry.

They continued to walk in silence towards Emma's apartment.

_"So what happens now?"_ Rose asked.

_"Now we make the locator spell, find Regina and then- we'll see what happens then."_ Emma said. While walking up the stairs.

_"Are you ready?"_ Emma asked her. Rose nodded and she opened the door. Both Mary Margaret and David looked up as they walked in.

_"Wow."_ David and Mary Margaret said at the same time.

_"You look exactly like her."_ Mary Margaret said. David seemed to snap out of whatever trance he was in and stood up, dragging his wife with him.

_"Hi, I'm David and this is Mary Margaret."_ He said when he realised Mary Margaret was still starting at the girl, shocked.

_"Rose."_ The girl shook his hand.

_''What do I need to do?''_ Rose asked.

_''Before we do this, there's one more person I'd like you to meet. You already met him but you didn't know this then.''_ Emma said and she walked to the stairs.

_''Henry.''_ She yelled and footsteps came towards the stairs.

_''Hi.''_ Henry said awkwardly, not sure what to do or say. Emma took that time to get a needle and cleaned it.

_''Hi.'' _Rose answered and turned towards Emma

_''Do you want me to do it?''_ Emma asked.

_''No that's fine.''_ Rose said and she got the needle from Emma. She winced as she pricked her finger and blood came out. She held it above the bottle with the locator spell and a drip of blood fell in the bottle. The spell lightened up and then returned to it's normal color.

_''Let's go find Regina.''_ Emma said and she stood up, followed by everyone.

_''Whoa, stop. Henry.''_ Emma said and looked at her mom.

_''But I want to be there when you find mom, please.''_ Henry whined.

_''Remember what I told you?''_ Emma asked, refrering to when she told Henry, Regina probably didn't want Henry to see her when they found her.

_''Okay, I'll stay here.''_ Henry gave in.

_''Do you mind if I stay with you?''_ Rose asked. She knew it probably wasn't the best idea to face Regina after whatever she went through and she wasn't even sure she was ready yet.

_''I'll stay here, you two find Regina.''_ Mary Margaret said and Emma walked out followed by David.

**TBC**


	14. Fourteen

**I know this update is very late but this will be one of the last chapters before the story is complete. I wasn't quite sure how to write the whole Regina scene but I hope you like it. Please review **

* * *

Regina blinked her eyes open slowly, trying to see past the black spots and blinding light. She felt the cold of the ground against her cheek as she tried to regain composure. Out of the corner of her eye, Regina saw Greg. Her head throbbed and it took almost all her strength to keep it up. Then she noticed that she was pinned to the floor. Her hands next to her ears and her legs spread a little. Panic whooshed through her as she thought back of what happened last time. She tried to free herself but stopped as she soon as realized she would only wound herself. She turned away, taking a few more moments for her vision to clear. Greg leaned against the wall, studying her movements.

_"Regina."_ She turned her head at the sound of her name, and her vision cleared.

_"Don't struggle. It really won't work."_ He walked behind her, and back around again.

He lowered to his knees, placed his hands on her shoulders and leant down so he was only mere inches away from her face. His next words escaped him in barely a whisper.

_"I know about your daughter."_

She recoiled from the odor of his angry breath, trying not to give him the satisfaction that he was getting to her. He inhaled deeply, closing his eyes as he did so, before pulling back and looking her in the eye with an unnerving stare. Still looking at her, he walked backwards towards the door, slamming it shut as he walked out.

_He knew about her daughter? How could he? Henry told her the first girl wasn't her daughter. Was the other girl her daughter?_ Regina couldn't take it and close her eyes for a moment.

* * *

_''I can't do this.'' Eighteen year old Regina screamed as she clenched her fist in the bedsheet._

_''Yes you can. Just one more push.'' Her father told her. He pushed hair out of her face._

_Regina screamed out in pain and then collapsed in her pillow. After a few moments she heard crying._

_''I'll take care of this.'' Cora said as she took the baby away and sent the maid away._

_''Mother please, can I at least hold her?'' Regina begged her mother. Cora gave the little girl to Regina and left the room, followed by Henry._

_''Hey there.'' Regina said as she saw the girl open her eyes._

_''I love you so, so much and you probably won't remember that in the future but I do.'' She said as she placed a kiss on top of the little girl's head. She tickled the girl a little and she laughed a little._

_''Your smile is just like your father's.'' Regina got tears in her eyes as she thought of Daniel. He should be here, he should hold their little girl. It wasn't supposed to be like this._

_''Your father always liked the name Lucy so that's your name now, Lucy.'' Regina said._

_''You'll be fighter, I know you will. You will be brave and strong. I believe someone will find you and take care of you. You will hold on long enough for that to happen okay?'' Regina told her little girl. She got her daughter's tiny hand and waved over her wrist. The name Lucy appeared and it would stay there for the next 6 weeks._

_Cora came back in and Regina felt the tears in her eyes._

_''Time to say goodbye.'' Cora said harsh as she took the girl from Regina._

_''Please.'' Regina begged as a last attempt to save her daughter but Cora walked out. Regina lay back down and cried herself to sleep._

* * *

Regina came back to reality when she heard footsteps coming towards her.

_''You.''_ Greg screamed angry as he ran in the room.

_''How did they find us?''_ He asked fierce. Regina heard footsteps on the floor above her and realized it must be someone to get her out of this. She didn't want to look weak or vulnerable but there was only one way they would find her in time. _Scream._

Regina took a deep breath and screamed at the top of her lungs. Greg fell onto his knees and placed his hand over Regina's mouth.

_''Enough. You don't deserve to be here.''_ He said and wapped one hand around Regina's throat. He knew he had a few minutes till they would find him and he could use that time to escape yet Greg wanted to make Regina pay so he stayed. Greg's other hand joined the one already around her neck and he squeezed.

Regina fought againt the restrains, keeping her pinned down onto the ground. She felt her ankle snap as she fought and she was sure she sprained it. She could feel the pressure in her chest building up and knew her veins would start to bloat. Her head felt like it was about to explode when the door was kicked open. She saw Emma jump on top of Greg and together they rolled on the ground.

Regina took a deep breath and welcomed the new air in her lungs. She saw David help Emma to arrest Greg. After they cuffed him Emma crawled to Regina. Emma freed Regina's hands while Regina was still catching her breath.

_''I'll take him back to the station.''_ David said and he dragged a struggling Greg with him.

_''You will get what you deserve!''_ Greg screamed as he got dragged out of the room.

Emma ignored the man and freed Regina's legs. Regina threw her arms around the blonde and she felt Emma's hand on her back as well.

_''It's okay, you're safe.''_ Emma whispered.

_''Thank you.''_ Regina said with a raspy voice. Emma pulled away and Regina now noticed Emma had a split eyebrow. Regina's hand went up to Emma's eyebrow and she felt bad Emma got hurt because of her.

_''Ready to get out of here?''_ Emma asked and Regina nodded. She helped Regina up and supported her while they walked out. Regina kept the pressure off her ankle. Emma helped Regina in her bug and got a bottle of water from the trunk before taking place behind the wheel.

_''You should drink something.''_ Emma said and she gave Regina the bottle. Regina nodded and drank greedy.

_''There's something you should know.''_ Emma started and Regina looked at her, _''Don't panic but your daughter is back at my apartment.''_ Emma said and she felt Regina tense up.

_''It's okay, she's really nice and would love to meet you.''_ Emma comforted Regina.

_''What about- my past?''_ Regina asked as Emma pulled up in front of the apartment.

_''She knows you've changed.''_ Emma said giving Regina a comforting smile. Emma helped Regina towards the stairs and Regina stopped.

_''I don't think I can do this.''_ Regina said.

_''I'll help you.'' _Emma said as she was about to help Regina up the stairs.

_''No, I mean facing her. I thought she was dead. I mourned her, Emma.''_ Regina's voice cracked a little at the end.

_''Yes you can. She wants nothing more than to get to know her mother and I think that's what you want too.''_ Emma said and Regina blinked back the tears. Together they walked up the stairs. Regina was still hopping on one leg. Emma opened the door and helped Regina walk in the room, towards the couch. Apparently Henry heard the front door because before Regina could sit down, Henry sprinted down the stairs and wrapped his arms around his mom.

_''Mom.''_ He said. Regina let one hand go of Emma and wrapped it around Henry, the other still holding on to Emma for stability. Regina closed her eyes and kissed Henry on his head. He pulled away and Regina collapsed on the couch.

_''What happened?''_ Henry asked, noticing Regina's ankle and the marks on her neck.

_''Regina.''_ Emma said before Regina could answer and Regina looked at her. Emma's eyes went to the stairs and Regina's followed. Mary Margaret and Rose were standing at the bottom of the stairs.

_''Hi.''_ Regina said as she pushed herself on her good leg again. She walked over to the two, using the couch for support. She knew the girl in front of her was her daughter and she wanted nothing more than to hug her tightly but she didn't want to scare the girl.

_''Hi I'm Rose.''_ Rose said and she smiled. Regina returned the smile and looked at her daughter with watery eyes.

_''I'll get some ice.''_ Emma said, breaking the silence and Regina hopped back to the couch. She sat down with a sigh. Henry sat down next to her. Mary Margaret and Rose sat on chairs, facing the couch. Emma came back with ice and she got Regina's ankle. A soon as she touched it she winced in pain.

_''You should get that checked out.''_ Emma said and she placed Regina's feet on the table with the ice on top of it.

_''I'm fine.''_ Regina said, not wanting to go to the hospital.

_''Will you be alright here? I'm going to see if David needs anything.''_ Mary Margaret said. Emma nodded and sat down on the chair her mother just sat on.

_''We'll be fine.''_ Regina said and she gave Mary Margaret a weak smile.

_''Mom what happened?''_ Henry asked after Mary Margaret left.

_''Nothing that matters anymore.''_ Regina said and Henry pulled closer to Regina.

_''I'm sorry, I-I should go.''_ Rose said as she stood up and walked to the door.

_''Wait.''_ Regina said and she stood up to go after Rose but collapsed on the floor. Her ankle couldn't take her weight yet and when she looked up Rose had already left. Regina pulled her knees up and placed her elbows on top of them before placing her head in her hands.

**TBC**


	15. Fifteen

_''Henry, why don't you go up for a minute?''_ Emma said and Henry walked to his room.

_''Regina?''_ Emma said after Henry left. Emma lowered down next to Regina and wrapped her arm around her, pulling her close.

_''How did you do it? How did connect with Henry after everything you put him through?''_ Regina said and she realized what she just said.

_''I'm sorry. I didn't mean it like that.''_ Regina apologized

_''I know. Just don't give up on her. She's probably used to being let down, show her you're different from the other. Show her you're willing to fight for her.''_ Emma said and she helped Regina up.

_''Let's go find her.''_ Emma said and they drove towards the cabin Emma had found Rose last time. After Regina finally made it to the door, she took a deep breath and knocked. Rose opened and Regina could see she'd been crying.

_''I know I'm probably the last person you want to see right now but I want you to know I'm here. I'm sorry, for everything but I won't give up on you.''_ Regina said and then something she didn't expect happened. Rose moved forwards and wrapped her arms around Regina. They stayed like that for a while and Regina looked over Rose's shoulder to Emma, who was still in the car. Emma had a huge smile on her face and Regina was very thankful for her. After all she got her daughter back, mainly because of her.

_''I'm sorry.''_ Rose said and she took a step back.

_''I know it's a lot and I was hoping we could talk?''_ Regina asked and together they walked in.

_''What happens now?''_ Rose asked she helped Regina sit down.

_''What do you mean?''_ Regina asked confused.

_''You already have a son, a family, so what happens now?''_ Rose asked, staring down at her hands. Regina felt her heart breaking.

_''I-I don't know what to say.''_ Regina said stunned.

_''I get it, I'll be sure to stay out of you way.''_ Rose said and Regina only got more confused. She had no idea where this was coming from.

_''You may get it but I don't. How can you think that I don't want you? You're my daughter, you are my family.''_ Regina said.

_''I just thought that- you already have a family so why would you want me.''_ Rose said, looking up to Regina.

_''Please, never think like that again. The past hour has been one of the best hours in my life. I got my daughter back.''_

_''You mean that?''_ Rose asked, stil not believing what was happening.

_''Yeah.''_ Regina said and she painfully stood up to give her daughter a hug.

_''I may not have been there for the last 17 years but I'll do everything to be there during the years to come.''_ Regina whispered.

_''I'm sorry for walking away like that.''_ Rose apologized.

_''That's okay, it's been a really long day.''_ Regina said and she sat back down.

_''You must have been through so much. The last thing you wanted to do was probably chase me to here.'' _Rose said guilty.

_''I wouldn't be here if I didn't want to.''_ Regina said.

_''It's getting late, you should probably go home. I can come by tomorrow?''_ Rose asked, _''If you want to.''_ She added quickly.

_''It's cold here at night, I have a spare room or a room at Granny's?''_ Regina asked, not feeling comfortable with her daughter sleeping in a filthy, old cabin in the middle of the woods.

_''I don't think I'm ready to use your spare room but I'll go to Granny's if that makes you feel better.''_ Rose said honest before giving Regina a warm, kind smile.

_''Okay, let's go.''_ Regina said. She wanted nothing more than to have her daughter with her but she also didn't want to mess it up. If she needed time to get comfortable with the situation, Regina would give that to her.

Rose told Regina she was going to get her stuff and went to the other room. After a few minutes Regina stood up and got ready to walk to Emma, who was still waiting outside. When Regina was finally on her good leg she took a moment before hopping towards the door, ignoring the pain. Rose walked in and saw Regina with a pained expression on her face.

_''Are you sure you're okay?''_ She asked Regina.

_''I'm fine.''_ Regina said, faking a smile.

_''Let me at least help you.''_ Rose said.

_''I don't want to-''_ Regina started but Rose already put Regina's arm around her shoulder and supported Regina, holding her arm around Regina's waist. Together they slowly walked out the door.

When Emma noticed the two come out, she stepped out the door and helped Regina in the car while Rose put her stuff in the trunk. One more look at the cabin and she stepped in the car.

_''Where to?''_ Emma asked, looking in the mirror to see Rose staring out the window.

_''Granny's Inn.''_ Regina said and started staring out the window aswell until she felt a hand on her leg. She looked up to Emma and saw the woman smile at her before locking her eyes on the road again.

Emma pulled up in front of Granny's and both Regina and Rose got out. Rose got her stuff and had a fearful expression on her face.

_''What's wrong?''_ Regina asked concerned.

_''Nothing.''_ Rose tried until she saw the look on Regina's face, she was genuinly worried.

_''It's just that in those woods- no one ever came there.''_ She started. _''It felt safe.''_ she whispered and Regina barely missed it.

_''You don't have to stay here, I don't want to force you into doing something you'd rather not do.''_ Regina said.

_''You don't have to feel obligated to say yes but can I- do you mind if I do stay at your guestroom?'' _Rose asked, _''If the offer stil stands.''_

_''I would love that.''_ Regina said and they got back in their car while Emma drove them to Regina's house.

**TBC**


	16. sixteen

**After months I´m finally updating again altough I´m not sure anyone reads it anymore. Just in case someone does, here´s a new chapter!**

* * *

When they reached Regina's house Rose got out of her car. Emma supported Regina while she jumped on one leg towards her front door, followed by Rose.

_''I'll show you the guest room.''_ Emma told Rose, knowing from her own experience the girl might need a little space.

When Emma came back down Regina was in the kitchen, jumping around. Emma couldn't help but smile at the woman. She thought of the girl upstairs, Regina's daughter. The girl reminded Emma so much of herself when she was younger. Lost in this world, feeling like she belonged nowhere. Until Henry found her and brought her home. _Home. _Such a strong word with so much meaning for some people. She hoped Rose would find her place in this world too, that she would find her home.

_''Are you okay? Emma?''_ Regina asked Emma, who was deep in thought.

_''Yeah, yeah I'm fine. I was just thinking.'' _Emma assured Regina.

_''About?''_

_''Nothing, not important.''_ Emma said. Regina's eyebrow shot up, not believing Emma. _''I was thinking about my childhood, how much I can relate to Rose.''_ Emma said and looked down at her hands.

_''Am I inerrupting?''_ Rose asked when she walked in the kitchen.

_''Not at all.''_ Regina told her.

_''I just wanted to say good night.''_ She said and awkwardly walked to the way she was coming from.

_''Good night.''_ Both Emma and Regina said. When Rose left the room Regina let out a sigh.

Emma pulled a small box with aspirines and got a glass of water.

_''Just a headache.''_ Emma said when Regina looked at her, suspiciously.

_''Do you want me to fix it?''_ Regina asked.

_''You would do that?''_ Emma asked surprised Regina still had the strenght to do that.

_''Yeah, here.''_ Regina said and Emma walked towards her. Regina waved her hand over Emma's head and Emma looked surprised.

_''So can't you heal yourself?''_ Emma asked.

_''Not with my own magic.''_

_''I could do it.''_ Emma offered.

_''Keep your strength, a healing spell takes up a lot of energy. I'll be fine.''_

_''But you just healed me?''_

_''Yes but I did it many times, this would be your first time. You'd pass out.''_ Regina explained.

_''Well I should probably go.''_ Emma said after a long silence and she walked towards the door.

_''Thank you, for everything.''_ Regina said. Emma sturned and gave Regina a smile before heading out.

When Emma had left, Regina sat down on the couch and closed her eyes for a moment. It had been one hell of a day. She made her way upstairs and got into bed, placing a pillow underneath her ankle. She closed her eyes and soon she drifted into a peaceful sleep.

The next morning Regina woke up from a noise. She heard someone downstairs. For a moment she thought someone was breaking in but the she remembered Rose was here. She got up and noticed her ankle was doing a lot better. She was still walking putting more weight on her good leg but she could walk instead of hop. Regina walked downstairs into the kitchen.

_''Good morning.''_ Regina said and Rose turned around in shock.

_''Hi.''_

_''I see you've found your way around.'' _Regina said jokingly, looking around her kitchen.

_''I'm sorry, I promise I'll clean everything up.''_ Rose said guilty.

_''Oh no, that's fine.''_ Regina said and she sat down.

_''I'm making tea, do you want some?''_

_''Sure.''_ Regina watched as Rose moved around like she'd been living here for her entire life.

_''Can I ask you something?''_ Rose asked.

_''Of course''_ Regina said.

_''I asked Emma earlier and she didn't know but,''_ Rose paused for a second, to find the right words, _''What happened to my dad?''_ Rose immediately regretted the question the moment she saw the look on Regina's face.

_''I'm sorry I shouldn't have asked. I didn't mean to make you upset. Please don't be mad.''_ Rose started to ramble an apology

_''Slow down, I'm not upset and you have the right to ask. It's just... complicated.'' _Regina said. _''Your father-__''_ Regina stared to explain when she got interrupted by her phone.

_''Hello?''_ Regina said as she picked up her phone.

_''I don't know. I'll ask.''_ Regina said and she lowered the phone.

_''Mary Margaret is asking if you're coming to school today, you don't have to if you'd rather not.''_

_''No it's fine. I'll go.''_ Rose said, _''I better get dressed.''_ and she hurried upstairs.

_''She's coming to school, she may be a few minutes late I hope that's alright.''_

_''Okay bye.''_ Regina said and she hung up the phone.

_''Are you ready to go? I'll bring you.''_ Regina asked when Rose cam back down.

_''Yes but you really don't have to. I can walk.''_ Rose said quickly, not wanting to bother Regina too much.

_''It's fine. I have to go by the station anyways.''_ Regina said and she got her car keys. Feeling good enough to drive with her ankle.

_''Okay if you're sure you don't mind.''_ Rose said and Regina pushed her towards the door. They got into the car and the drive to the school was slightly awkward and uncomfortable. Neither of them said anything because neither of them knew what to say.

_''Thanks for the ride!''_ Rose said and she got out of the car.

_''If you want me to pick you up, just give me a call.''_ Regina said.

_''No that's fine, thank you!''_ Rose said and she hurried to class.

Regina watched the girl enter the building before driving off. When she walked into the building she saw Emma.

_''Good morning''_ Regina said and Emma turned around.

_''Hey, how are you feeling?''_ Emma asked.

_''I'm alright, just a bit tired.''_ Regina started, _''I actually came here to see if you knew what you're going to do with Greg and Tamara?''_ Regina asked.

_''Yeah, I haven't really thought about that yet. The thought of pushing them over the town line crossed my mind but they'd probably find a way back. We can't lock them up in the station forever.''_ Emma said

_''If I can help in anyway please let me know!''_ Regina said before walking towards the exit.

_''Regina?''_ Emma said and Regina turned around, _''I just wanted to say that whatever happened, whatever Greg did, I'm- I'm here for you!''_

_''Thank you but I think you'll understand, I don't think anyone will understand.''_ Regina said.

_''I probably will, I've been through a lot, I've seen and heard a lot. It wouldn't hurt to give it a try right?''_ Emma said, trying not to push Regina too much.

_''Tonight, my place.''_ Regina said before walking out of the door. Emma looked stunned, she didn't think she'd get through to Regina so quickly. She smiled as she realized she'd made progress with Regina.

Regina spent the rest of the day doing paperwork. Around 3 her phone started to buzz.

_"Regina Mills"_

_"Hey it's Rose, I just wanted to say that I'm going stay over at a friends tonight. Her birthday is today and some of us are going at her place to celebrate."_ Regina wanted to say no, she wanted to say that she would rather have her home for the night but she didn't think she had the right. Her daughter had been living on her own for so long. Probably so used the being independent and making her own choices that Regina didn't think she could tell the girl what to do now. She'd missed that opportunity.

_"Thanks for letting me know. When will you be back?"_ Regina asked, trying to sound casual.

_"In the morning, I need to change before school."_

_"Okay, have fun!"_ Regina said and with that the connection broke.

Rose put her phone away and let out a sigh. She had met her mom only a few days ago and she was already lying to her. She just couldn't stay with her, not yet. She felt like it was too soon. After school she went to her old cabin and got comfortable. She couldn't shake the thought that Regina thought she was at a birthday party with friends right now. She felt terrible for lying to her.

Around 7pm the guilt was already eating her so she got her things.

Regina just finished the dishes and sat down on the couch. After a while the doorbell rang, she opened it, expecting Emma.

_"Hey, what are you doing here? I thought you were at a birthday party?"_ Regina asked confused when she saw not Emma but Rose.

_"I lied."_ Rose blurted out.

_"What?"_ Regina asked confused.

_"I didn't have a birthday party to go to, hell I don't even have any friends at school."_

_"Then why did you say that?"_

_"Because this whole thing, it's going fast. Only a few days ago I was alone. No family, no friends and now all of a sudden I have this whole family, I have a- a mom."_ Regina's eyes lit up a bit when Rose said mom._ "It's just all very overwhelming."_

_"Why didn't you tell me?"_

_"because I was scared you might get mad. I know what can happen when parents are mad."_

_"I'm not mad at you. I'm mad at myself."_

_"What, why?"_ Rose asked confused.

_"That I didn't fight harder to keep you."_

_"Wait so you didn't give me up?"_

_"No, it wasn't my choice."_ Regina said, tears appearing in her eyes. She saw a yellow bug parking in front of her house.

_"I'm sorry, I didn't want to make you upset."_

_"It's not your fault."_

_"So do you want me to leave? Because I can just get my stuff and I'll be out of your hair in-"_ Rose rambled before Regina interrupted.

_"Stop right there. I don't want you to leave, not now not ever."_

_"How about you come in."_ Regina said. Rose walked in and Regina motioned for Emma to get it if get car and come in too.

After some talking Rose said goodnight and went upstairs.

_"Are you alright?" Emma asked Regina._

_"I'm not sure. Everything just happened at once."_

_"Do you want to tell me about it?"_

_"Which part?"_

_"The part you want to share."_

_"She asked about Daniel. I didn't know what to say. Then just before you came she said all of this was too overwhelming. I've been trying to keep my distance but everything I do seems to backfire. Maybe I just wasn't meant to be a mom. I mean look at Henry, he never liked me."_

_"Regina that is not true. Henry loves you and he knows you love him. Yeah maybe you've shown it in the wrong ways before but ever since the curse broke you've been nothing but an amazing mother to him."_

_"Look where it got me. Maybe Henry has gone from hating me to being 'okay' with me but the town sure hasn't. They still think I'm the evil Queen and maybe they're right. Maybe evil is born and that's just who I am."_

_"First of all Henry is more than 'okay' with you, he loves you and second screw what this town thinks. If they don't believe you that's their problem. I believe you, Henry believes you, Rose believes you. Even my parents. You've got your family with you and isn't that all that matters?"_

_"I guess. I just-"_ before Regina could finish Emma´s phone went off.

_"Sheriff Swan"_

_"What, since when?"_

_"I'll be right there."_

_"What's wrong?"_ Regina asked.

_"The alarm at the station is going, seems like someone is breaking in."_ Emma said while putting in her jacket.

_"Or breaking out."_ Regina said and Emma stopped. She looked at Regina before grabbing get keys.

_"You stay here, I'll send my dad this way and you may want to check up on Rose. After all Greg knows she's your daughter.´´_

_´´Okay but as soon as your dad´s here I´ll come._


	17. Seventeen

**I know it´s been a while. School is crazy busy but i´m not giving up on this story!**

* * *

Regina hurried up the stairs.

_''Rose are you still awake?''_ She asked as she opened the door.

_''Please don't'' _Regina heard and took a step towards the bed curiously.

_''No no no.''_ Rose cried out and Regina realized she had a nightmare.

Regina was about to wake her when Rose sat up straight in bed, breathing heavily.

_''It's okay.'' _Regina said and she sat on the girl's bed. Rose looked scared at Regina not realizing it was her yet.

_''It's me, I'm not going to hurt you.''_ Regina said.

_''I'm sorry did I wake you?''_ Rose asked guilty.

_''No you didn't. I really want to talk to you about this but I have to tell you something.''_ Regina said seriously

_''What is it?''_ Rose asked.

_''The alarm at the station went off. It seems like Greg or Tamara, or both, are trying to or breaking out. Emma is on her way there now and as soon as David's here I'll go there too. Will you be okay with David here?''_ Regina asked to make sure.

_''Yeah it's fine,''_ Rose said confused, _''But shouldn't he come with you?''_

_''Greg knows you're my daugther. I don't want you getting hurt because if me so i'd rather have David here with you than with me.''_ Regina explained.

_''I just think-''_ Rose started but she was interrupted by David banging downstairs on the door.

_''We'll talk later okay?''_ Regina said.

_''Sure.''_ Rose said and before Regina walked out she said: _''Regina, just be safe.''_ Regina gave the girl a smile and walked downstairs.

_''She's upstairs, I'll call you as soon as I hear something.''_ Regina said and she walked past David towards the station.

* * *

_God I hope they're not out yet._

_What if they're already on their way to Regina's?_

_What if my dad isn't with her in time?_

_What if she get's hurt again?_

_I should have stayed with her_

Those are the thoughts going through Emma's head as she drove to the station. When she ot there she heard the alarm going off. Drawing her gun she slowly walked in, clearing every room on her way. When she got to her office the door slammed shut and she quickly turned around. Just not fast enough. Greg appeared from behind the door and knocked her gun out of her hands. Emma threw a punch his way but her blocked it. With his other hand he managed to throw her into her own desk. In that time her got her gun and quickly moved behind her to keep her at gun point.

_''Tamara it's clear.'' _He yelled and only seconds later Tamara walked in. She searched through Emma's drawers and found Emma's second pair of handcuffs. she cuffed Emma's hands behind her back while Greg still had the gun to Emma's head. Once they were secured Greg stepped away.

_''Now all we have to do is wait for the Queen.'' _Greg said with a smirk on his face.

_''I'm not letting you hurt Regina again.''_ Emma said determent.

_''Oh but we're not here to hurt Regina, not __physically__ anyways.''_ Greg said.

_''What's that supposed to mean?''_ Emma asked, not trying to show that she was scared.

_''Just wait and you'll see.''_ Greg said.

After about 5 minutes they heard a door.

_''Finally, the queen has arrived.''_

Emma thought for a quick second and then yelled _"Regina go, it's a trap!"_ before she could say more Greg's fist connected with her cheek and she saw Tamara running out the door. A while later Tamara came back with Regina at gun point.

_"Go take care of what we talked about."_ Greg said and Tamara left, leaving Greg with Regina and Emma.  
_"Sit._" Greg ordered and Regina sat down on the ground next to Emma.

_"Are you alright?"_ Regina asked worried.

_"Yeah fine."_

* * *

David was downstairs with Rose. The tv was on but neither paid close attention as to what was playing. David looked up when he saw something move by the window.

_"Stay here."_ He told Rose and he stood up to check it out.

When he was outside he looked through the window and saw Rose on the couch but then a figure got his eye. Tamara was walking towards Rose with her gun. David ran back inside. He heard the gun go off and when he opened the door he saw Tamara on the ground, gun shot wound to her arm and Rose with the gun in her hands.

_"Are you alright?"_

_"Yes."_ Rose said and she handed David the gun.

_"What the hell happened? How did you do that?"_

_"I grew up in the foster system, a girl's got to know how to protect herself."_ She joked, though it was also the truth.

_"I'll call Whale, have him pick up Tamara."_

About 10 minutes later Whale and Mary Margaret arrived.

_"I'm going to the station, I haven't heard anything from Emma or Regina. Now that Tamara is here, I'm sure the three of us can handle Greg."_ David said.

_"I want to come."_ Rose said.

_"No way, it's too dangerous."_ Mary Margaret said.

_"You know I can take care of myself."_ Rose told David.

_"Okay but you stay behind me."_ David gave in and they left.

Emma and Regina heard a door open and footsteps. They expected Tamara but when the door opened they saw David. Greg quickly yanked Emma and Regina to their feet, using them a shield to David. David came in followed by Rose.

_"Let them go."_ David yelled before Regina could ask why Rose was here.

_"Not going to happen."_ Greg said. "You must be the Queen's daughter." Turning his attention towards Rose.

_"You know what? I'll make a trade, you for your mom."_ Greg said with an evil smirk on his face.

_"No, don't you dare."_ Regina told Rose.

_"Only if you let Emma go too."_

_"You've got yourself a deal."_ He pushed Emma away._ "I'll let your mom go when I have you."_

_"David stop her!"_ Regina said. David tried to stop her and still be focused on Greg but she slipped past him. Greg now pointed his gun at Rose and held her in front of his body. Pushing Regina away.

_"Please don't hurt her."_ Regina begged.

_"We're going for a trip."_ Greg got something out of his pocket and Regina recognised it immediately. A magic bean. He threw it on the ground and a portal opened.

_"No please, take me."_ Regina tried. Greg was do focused on Regina that he didn't realise Emma sneaking up on him. She saw her chance and pushed Greg away from Rose and together they fell through the portal.

_"Emma!"_ Both David and Regina yelled. David moved forward but before he could jump through the portal, it closed.  
They all stood in shock before Rose broke the silence.

_"I'm sorry, this is all my fault."_ She said and she ran off.

"_No, wait!"_ Regina said. Since her ankle was as good as healed she could ran after Rose.  
She caught up with her on the edge of the woods.

_"Stop."_ Regina said as she got Rose's arm. Rose stopped and turned around, facing Regina.

_"Please talk to me."_ Regina said.

_"I feel like all of this is my fault, if I'd never shown up this wouldn't have happened, Emma wouldn´t be gone. All I do is mess things up and create trouble."_

_"It's not your fault. I did something all long time ago and he wanted me to pay for what I did. I'm sorry you got in the middle of all of that. It never was my intention and you don't mess things up, you don't create trouble."_ Regina said and Rose looked down, trying to hide the tears in her eyes._ "Come here."_ Regina said and she pulled Rose into an embrace, part of her expected the girl to pull away but she didn't.

_"Let's go. I'm going to David's house, trying to figure out a way to get Emma back. Would you like to come or would you rather get some sleep?"_ Regina asked as they walked back towards the station.

_"Emma saved me so the least I could do is trying to get her back."_ Rose said and they got into Regina's car.

When they got to the apartment David was there too. He was sitting on the couch with an upset Henry and Mary Margaret.

_"Mom."_ Henry said and he wrapped his hands around her waist.

_"I'm sorry Henry."_ Regina said, realising they had told him about Emma.

_"We can get her back right?"_ He asked as he pulled away.

_"That's why we're here._" Regina said and she warped her arm on Rose's shoulder.

They sat down and Mary Margaret started talking._ "I got to speak with Tamara for a while. She told me Greg most likely took Emma to Neverland."_

_"She told you?"_ Regina asked, raising an eyebrow.

_"I can be very persuasive"_ Mary Margaret said and Regina understood what she was saying.

_"How are we going to get to Neverland? There are no more magic beans."_ David asked.

_"I might know a way."_ Regina said.

_"How?"_ David asked.

_"You're just going to have to trust me on this one."_ Regina said and she stood up._ "I'll be back within an hour."_ She said before she walked out.

A few minutes later she got to Gold's shop. It's was late at night so it was close but she still pounded on the door. _"Gold open up!"_ She yelled, not caring if she woke the whole neighbourhood.

_"You do know most people sleep at this time, right?"_ Gold said annoyed as he opened the door.

_"I need your help."_ Regina said, _"I need to get to Neverland and I know you can get us there."_

_"Let's say I can, what's in it for me?"_

_"What do you want?"_

_"I don't know yet."_

_"Then think fast or get us to Neverland because I don't have all day."_

_"Tomorrow at 11am at the docks."_ Gold said and he disappeared in a cloud of smoke. When Regina got back she knocked on the door. David opened and told her to be silent. When Regina walked in she noticed Rose asleep on the couch and Mary Margaret asleep in her chair. Henry must have gone upstairs to sleep.

_"And?"_ David asked, trying not to sound too hopeful.

_"Tomorrow 11am at the docks."_ Regina said.

_"How did you do it?"_ Before either could say something the heard mumbling. It came from Rose. Regina realised she must be having another nightmare so she walked over to her and gently woke her.

_"It's okay."_ Regina said.

_"You're back."_ Rose noticed. Regina sat down on the couch and put her arm around Rose who had her head in Regina's lap. David woke Mary Margaret and Regina told them what happened.

_"Wait you made a deal with Gold? What did he want in return?"_ Mary Margaret asked worried.

_"I don't know yet. He needed some time to think about that, time we don't have so I made the deal."_ Regina said.

_"Let's go. We'll see you in the morning."_ Regina told David.

_"You can stay here if you prefer, we've got a guest room and you could use Emma's room."_ Mary Margaret said and Regina saw the sadness in her eyes.

_"Thank you."_ Regina said. David and Mary Margaret went upstairs.

_"Are you okay?"_ Regina asked Rose but the girl was already asleep again.

_"Sweet dreams dear."_ Regina told the sleeping girl, placed a kiss in her hair and closed her eyes. She was sitting very uncomfortable but she didn't want to wake Rose and she was happy the girl let her close.

_"Regina."_ Regina heard someone say and she slowly woke up. Rose was sitting next to her.

_"What it is?"_ Regina asked.

_"I ran into Henry upstairs on my way to the bathroom and he couldn't sleep. I feel like I'm not the right person to talk to him right now so I thought he might need his mom."_ Rose said.

_"I'll check on him, Mary Margaret said we could use the guestroom. Why don't you lay down there, it's much more comfortable."_ Regina told Rose. Rose went to the guestroom and Regina stepped into Henry's room.

_"Henry? Are you still awake?"_ Regina whispered.

_"Yes."_ Henry said as he sat up.

_"Rose told me you couldn't sleep."_ Regina said while she sat next to Henry on his bed, one arms around him and pulling him close.

_"Do you think we'll get Emma back?"_

_"I'm going to do everything I can."_

_"Just be careful, I already lost a dad and now a mom too. I don't want to lose anyone else."_

_"You haven't lost Emma, we'll get her back."_

_"What's going to happen when we do?"_

_"What do you mean?"_ Regina asked confused.

_"I know I'm the one that found Rose but does that mean you're going to send me to live with Emma?"_ Henry asked and Regina was shocked by his question. All this time she thought she had to win Rose's trust but she never thought about what it must've been like for Henry.

_"I'm not, unless you want to."_

_"No, I mean I love it here I would just like to be at your house sometimes."_

_"We'll work that out when Emma's back. Now go to sleep."_

_"Goodnight mom."_

_"Goodnight Henry."_

When Regina got downstairs she realised it was 6:30am. _Might as well make some coffee. _She thought. She wasn't going to get any sleep anymore.

**TBC**


	18. Eighteen

**A/n This is such a long chapter (for me at least). I hope you like it and please leave a review if you'd like to see something on this story! x**

* * *

At 7:30am Mary Margaret got downstairs. She noticed Regina on the couch.

_''Good morning.''_ She said as she got coffee herself.

_''Good morning.''_ Regina replied.

_''How are you feeling?''_ Mary Margaret asked.

_''Fine.''_ Regina said a bit confused. Mary Margaret noticed that.

_''I just mean with everything that happened you haven't really gotten a chance to process it all and to rest.''_

_''No offence but I don't need to deal with anything, I don't need rest. I just need things to go back to the way they were.''_ Regina said with a tired look on her face. She didn't notice the girl on the top of the stairs.

_I knew it._ Rose thought. She'd always felt doubtful, like somehow Reigna would send her away again. She'd always been on that edge and this was just the small push that sent her over. Even though she promised she wouldn't get attached to Regina, she still felt hurt hearing this.

_Maybe I'm just imagining things. _She thought. After all, Regina promised she wasn't going to send her away again. She decided to go to Neverland and if it doesn't work out she can still do what she's good at, _run._

She walked down the stairs and joined Mary Margaret and Regina.

At 11 they were all at the docks. After a discussion, Regina allowed Henry to come too, only if he stayed close to either her or David.

Gold showed up a while later with Belle.

_''Let's get started.''_ He said, _''Everyone hold hands and make sure you don't let go until everyone is standing in Neverland.''_

_''Wait, how do we get back?''_ Mary Margaret asked.

_''I can only keep you in Neverland for so long. I can keep you there for a week max but know that time there is different. What for us a week is will for you probably feel like two or three days.''_ Gold explained. They had three days to save Emma.

_''I found this in the library, it's the latest map there is of Neverland. I don't know how accurate it is, it's at least 28 years old since it's been here since the curse.''_ Belle said.

_''Thank you.''_ David said as he got the map.

_''Okay. next stop, Neverland.''_ Gold said. They all held hands and Gold closed his eyes, as did the rest. After a while they were surrounded by, what felt like, a tornado. A few seconds later they felt solid ground disappear but they didn't fall. When solid ground was back, Regina opened her eyes. She saw everyone was safe on the ground so she let go.

_''We're here.''_ She said and everyone opened their eyes.

* * *

_''We've been searching for hours but we have no idea where they are.''_

_''I might know someone who could help you.''_

_''Us you mean.''_

_''No, you. If she knows I'm with you, she won't help you.''_

_''What did you do to piss her off this time.''_ Mary Margaret sighed.

_''Why do you assume I did something.''_

_''Because when it comes to you, it's always something you did.''_

_''Like you never did something wrong.''_

_''Guys stop!''_ Rose yelled. _''We're all here for the same reason, to get Emma back. So let's put all our issues aside.''_

_''You're right.''_ Mary Margaret said.

_''You guys should go, I'll wait here.''_' Regina said.

_''I'll stay here with you, you three go ahead.''_ Rose said.

_''You should go with them.''_ Regina said.

_''No I'm not leaving you on your own in this place.''_ Rose said stubborn.

_''Let's go get Emma.''_

_''Stay safe Henry.''_ Regina said. The only reason she sent Henry off with Mary Margaret and David was because she knew Tinkerbell was watching her.

A few minutes after they left, Regina and Rose heard sounds in the bushes.

_''Let's get this over with shall we.''_ Regina sighed. Tinkerbell came out and Regina stepped in front of Rose protectively just in case.

_''You look terrible.''__ Regina said surprised._

_''You trying to provoke me?''__ Tinkerbell said angrily_

_''Come and get me, Tinkerbell.''_

_''You think you're so smart but you're gonna fail.''_ Regina didn't notice Tinkerbell had something in her hand until it was blown in her face. She tried to stay awake but the darkness took over and she fell down, the last thing she saw was Rose, on the ground, out cold.

* * *

_'__'Hey, guys? I found something.''_ David said. They'd gone to Tinkerbell's 'house'.

_''It's a handkerchief.''_

_''That's Regina's.''_

_''How did it get here?''_

_''She's tracking us, watching Regina.''_

_''But if she's been watching her, then we're in the wrong place.__''_

_''Do you think she'll hurt my mom?''_ Henry asked scared.

_''Rose is with her.''_ Mary Margaret said.

_''Let's go find her.''_ David said.

* * *

Regina let out a groan as she opened her eyes, she felt like she had a hangover. When she looked around she came back to reality.

_''__About time you woke up.''_ Regina heard a familiar voice say.

_''What have you done to her?''_ Regina asked as she saw Rose still out cold on the ground.

_''She got a little bit more, after all it's you I want.''_

_''I swear if you hurt her.''_ Regina threatened.

_''I've been looking forward to this chat for quite some time.''_

Regina let out a sigh, _''Look, you don't know why I'm here.''_

_''Oh, I know exactly why you're here. You're trying to find your Emma.''_

_''I take it by the restraints, you're not helping.''_

_''You're the last person I'd ever help, after how you burned me.''_

_''Burned you? You're the one who interfered in my life.''_

_''And threw away my own in the process.''_

_''So what do you want from me? To kill me? You think it's that easy? Whatever you knocked me out with, I can tell it's not magic. It only means one thing you don't have magic but I do.''_ Regina said and she got rid of the ropes. Tinkerbell got up quickly and pressed an arrow to Regina's throat.

_''Yeah, I know but even your magic can't stop this. Ever hear of dreamshade?''_

_''Yes.''_

_''Good.''_

_''How the hell did you get like this?''_

_''I met you.''_

* * *

_''David, what are we going to do. We have to find Emma, we only have three days.''_

_''Henry, do you remember what Mr. Gold said? About the fact that we only have three days.''_

_''Yes.''_

_''After those three days, wherever we are, we will be transported back. After those three days we won't get another chance of getting Emma back. So we want to find go find Emma before those three days are over.''_

_''What about my mom, or Rose?''_ Henry asked confused.

_''They will be transported back even if we're not with them.''_ Mary Margaret explained.

_''But what if they get hurt?''_

_''We don't know they will but if we don't find Emma, she'll be stuck here forever. At least Regina and Rose will be transported back. Besides, we're talking about Regina here, she's not going to let anything happen to Rose.''_

_''I know but like last time she will get hurt. Last time it was my fault and now I have to choose between my moms again. If I choose Regina, Emma will be stuck here and if I choose Emma, Regina might get hurt because of me.''_

_''Hey, whatever happens. It is not your fault!''_ David told his grandson.

_''Are you sure they'll be transported back?''_

_''Yes.''_

_''Then let's find Emma.''_

* * *

_''You wanna kill me? I can make it easier.'' _Regina said and she took out heart

_''What are you..'' _Tinkerbell said stunned.

_''You wanna kill me? Oh, don't let the poison do it. You should do it. Go ahead. Crush it! ''_

_''You think I won't take it? ''_

_''No, I'm counting on it. __Show me who you are Tinker Bell.''_

_''Gladly._'' Tinkerbell squeezed Regina's heart and Regina groans in pain a little.

_''Do you know what you cost me?'' _Tinkerbell said, turning away from Regina. That's when Regina noticed.

_''Your wings.''_ Tinkerbell's wings were gone.

_''Why? ''_

_''Why what? Why did I hand over my heart? ''_ Regina said confused.

_''No! Why did you lie?! Because I've been over it a million times, and that spell worked! You never went in! It's the only explanation. Why couldn't you just go through that door and meet your soul mate?! Was being happy such a terrible fate?''_

_''Yes. Yes, it was. You're right. I never went in. I was afraid. I didn't.. you said I could let go of the anger that was weighing me down and suddenly it felt like without it, I would just float away. That anger was all I had. What would I be without it?''_

Rose heard voices and opened her eyes. She realised her hands were tied together. She saw Regina fighting with, what she assumed was, Tinkerbell.

_''Happy.''_

_''Weak.''_

_''And look what good it did you, that "strength" you gained, 'cause I'm holding your heart in my hand, and I'm not hearing one reason not to squeeze it into ash.''_

_''All right, you want a reason? Here you go. You think I was afraid? You think I did the wrong thing? Well, fairy, right now you're making the same choice. I picked revenge over hope, and you're holding the result. A small, heart, dark heart. If you make the same choice I did, then what you're looking at is your own future. I'm not gonna tell you what to do. The choice is yours. Kill me or act like the fairy you are.''_

_''You said I was a terrible fairy.''_

_''Well, then prove me wrong. Pick hope over anger and help me get Emma back for Henry.''_

_''You love your son?''_

_''Very much. With Henry, I finally got something right.''_

Rose felt like she just got punched in her gut, _was she a thing Regina did wrong? Was she a mistake?_

_''Don't you wanna be able to say the same thing?''_

_''It's too late for me.''_

_''Only if you kill me.''_

_''I won't kill you, but I won't help you either. Besides, it's probably too late.''_

Tinkerbell gives Regina her heart back. Regina puts it back and turns to Rose. She noticed the sad look on the girl's face.

_''What's wrong?''_ Regina asked concerned.

_''Nothing.''_ She put on a fake smile and got up, _''Can you help me?''_ Rose asked, holding her tied hands up.

_''Of course.''_ Regina waved her hand over Rose's and the ropes disappeared.

_''Let's get out of here.''_ Regina said.

_''Wait''_ Rose said.

_''If you're anything like me, then all you want is a home, right? Help us get Emma back and you can come with us. You can have a home.''_ Rose told Tinkerbell.

Tinkerbell thought for a moment. _''How do I know you won't leave me here.''_

_''Like I said, you're like me. I know how you feel and I honestly don't want anyone else to feel like that.''_ Rose said_. ''So I guess you just have to take my word for it, what have you got to lose?''_ Rose said and after a few seconds Tinkerbell agreed.

_''Okay, I'll help you.''_

_''Thank you.''_ Rose said.

_''The only place where no lost boy dares to come is the caves, it's the only place to hide Emma.''_

_''Wait if the lost boys don't want to come there, there's got to be a reason.''_ Regina said.

_''They say the place is cursed, it's like a maze in there that keeps changing. No lost boy that ever went in has come out.''_ Tinkerbell said.

_''Let's go then.''_ Rose said.

After a few hours of walking they heard some people talking. At first they hid but they soon realised it were David, Mary Margaret and Henry.

_''Henry.''_ Regina said and the little boy ran to his mom, wrapping his arms around her.

_''Are you okay?''_ Mary Margaret asked Rose.

_''Yeah, fine. Tinkerbell is going to help us find Emma.''_ Rose said and she explained where Emma might be.

_''We'll be transported back after three days so if we get lost, we'll still get out when we're transported back.''_ David said. They went in together but soon hit a carfax and split up like they did before, Henry, Mary Margaret and David took left while Rose, Regina and Tinkerbell took right.

After hours of walking they made camp. The next morning Regina was the first one to get up.

_''No please don't.''_ Regina heard and she realised it came from Rose. Regina noticed the girl had many nightmares. She was about to wake her when Rose said something agian.

_''Mommy please don't leave me again.''_ Regina heard and she got tears in her eyes. Rose was scared she was going to leave her?

_''Mommy you said with Henry you finally got something right. Am I wrong mommy, please don't leave me.''_ The girl mumbled and Regina could bearly make it out. She decided to wake the girl and talk to her about it when they got home.

_''Rose, baby, wake up.''_ Regina gently shook the girl awake.

_''Hey, I'm sorry but we have to get going.''_

_''Yeah, of course. Are you okay?''_ Rose asked concerned, she saw Regina wasn't happy.

_''Yes, fine.''_ Regina lied and she woke Tinkerbell too.

After a few minutes they were ready to go.

* * *

_''Good morning.''_ David said as he turned to kiss his wife.

_''Hi, ready to get going?''_

Not much later they were walking again too. They made turns left and right, not knowing where they were going.

_''Wait.''_ David said. They all stopped and listened. They heard someone walking. David psuhed Henry behind him and they slowly approached.

Emma was on the ground, hands and feet tied. Greg was pacing around.

_''You're going to pay for yesterday bitch.''_ Greg said and he slapped Emma in her face.

Mary Margaret couldn't take it and stepped in.

_''If you want to fight someone, fight me.''_ She said with an arrow pointed at Greg.

Greg looked around and he ran towards another exit, barely missing Mary Margaret's arrow.

Mary Margaret ran over to Emma, untying her.

_''Are you okay?''_ Mary Margaret asked as she got Emma's head in her hands before pulling her in a hug.

_'' , how did you get here?''_ Emma asked confused. Before anyone could answer she heard another voice.

_''Mom.''_

_''Henry.''_ Emma said and the boy came running. He wrapped his arms around her.

_'Hey, I'm okay.''_ Emma told him.

_''Emma!''_ Emma looked around and saw Rose and a blonde woman.

_''Where's Regina?''_ David asked. Regina came in a second after he said that, followed by Greg. She had Greg in some sort of spell that cause him to not being able to move. Regina looked exhausted. David walked over tp them and punched Greg in his face.

_''That's for my daughter.''_ He said before hugging Emma.

They all gathered around Emma while Regina still tried her best to keep Greg in her spell.

_''How did you guys get here?''_ Emma asked confused.

_''Gold helped us.''_

_''You made a deal with Gold?''_

_''We didn't.''_ David admitted. Emma looked past him to Regina, she saw the woman fall down on the ground.

_''Regina!''_ She yelled.

_''Yes how did-''_ Mary Margaret started asking. Emma ran past her to Regina, who had fainted on the ground, and Mary Margaret realised she wasn't talking about the deal with Gold.

_''Regina.''_

_''Get Greg.''_ Regina managed to get out before passing out completely. David looked around and saw Greg running.

_''I'll see you back home.''_ David said before running after Greg.

_''David!''_ Mary Margaret yelled but in vein, David had already gone after Greg.

**TBC**


	19. Nineteen

**Sorry for the short chapter. I didn't have much time to write but I did want ot upload something!**

* * *

David hurried after Greg. He kept making turns but he honestly had no idea where Greg went. He kept running but hit dead end every time. He had the feeling he was stuck but was not ready to admit that yet. After a long time he heard someone running and soon he saw Greg running in front of him.

_''Stop right there.''__ David said, his gun pointed at Greg._

_''Don't you want to get out? I know the only way back to your world is if you get out of these caves.''_ Greg said.

_''What do you want?''_ David asked.

_''For you to leave me here.''_ Greg said, turning around to face David.

_''Why would you want to stay here?''_ David asked. He knew Greg didn't want to go to jail but jail wasn't as bad as Neverland.

_''I have my reasons.''_ Greg said.

_''I'm not risking you getting back to hurt my daughter again, or Regina.''_ David said determent.

_''Since when do you like the Queen?''_ Greg said sarcastically, _''don't you know what she's done?''_

_''I do but how is what you are doing any better?''_

_''I never said that. She deserved what she got. You know what they say right? What goes around comes around. This was just part of what she had coming.''_

_''What's that supposed to mean?''_

_''You think I came here without a reason? I lured Regina here for a reason. I guess by now they know I'm not working alone.''_ Greg said with an evil smirk.

* * *

Mary Margaret, Emma, Regina, Tinkerbell, Rose and Henry all had a group of lost boy around them, keeping the poisoned arrows pointed at them while they walked towards a camp.

When they got inside the camp a boy came towards them.

_''Pan.''_ Tinkerbell said.

_''Take them elsewhere.''_ Pan ordered and Rose and Henry were brought somewhere else.

_''Where are you taking them?''_ Emma asked worried.

_''I asked for the heart of the truest believer but when I heard the Queen herself could be lured here. Well let's just say I couldn't let that chance slip.''_ Pan said with his British accent.

_''What do you want?''_ Regina asked, careful not to move too much. She didn't want to get shot at with poisoned arrows.

_''Well your heart of course.''_

_''Why? It's all black.''_ Regina stated.

_''Well why does anyone need a heart?''_

_''A curse.''_ Regina realised.

_''Very good but that's not the only thing I need. I need a child's heart.''_

_''Don't you dare!''_ Regina said angrily.

_''Bring them out.''_ Pan said and Henry and Rose were brought back.

_''Mom what's going on?''_ Henry asked both confused and scared.

_''Well your mother has a choice to make.''_ Pan said.

_''I'm not choosing between my children.''_ Regina said. Pan walked over to Emma and before she knew it he had her heart in his hands. It was pure, white and glowing.

_''Choose.''_ Pan said. When Regina didn't move he squeezed Emma's heart a bit. Emma let out a small scream in agony.

_''Take me.''_ Rose said. She had no idea what it was about but she didn't want to be responsible for Henry or Emma getting hurt.

_''Rose no!''_ Regina said.

_''That's so heroic but your mother has to choose.''_

_''I said I'll do it. Leave her alone.''_ Rose said, anger building up inside of her.

_''Choose.''_ Pan said.

_''No.''_ Regina said and Pan squeezed Emma's heart a bit tighter. Emma fell to her knees in pain.

_''Regina, I'll be fine.''_ She told Regina. She didn't want Regina to choose between her kids.

_''I said. Take. Me.''_ Rose yelled angrily. She hated seeing Regina so devastated.

_''It's up to the Queen to decided or should I say evil Queen.''_ Pan said with a grin.

_''She's not evil.''_ Rose said. Regina couldn't help but feel happy that moment that Rose'd said that.

_''So sweet of you to protect your mother but I know deep down you have hatred against your mother, even if you won't admit it. __Now Regina, choose.''_ Pan continued. He squeezed Emma's heart and Emma couldn't breathe. She felt like she was about to pass out.

_''No!''_ Rose yelled. Something inside of her snapped. She felt a weird tangling feeling inside of her and soon her hands were glowing. She angrily waved her hands in the air. Suddenly the group of lost boys around her were thrown on the ground.

_Magic._ Regina thought. Her daughter had magic.

* * *

_''Why did she have to come here?'' David asked._

_''Pan wants a curse. I bring a heart.''_ Greg said.

_''What kind of curse?''_ David asked.

_''Well where is the fun in telling you. No no I'm letting you guys figure that out yourselves.''_

_''You're letting Regina die? Just like that?''_ David said. He knew how it must sound, he tried to kill the woman too.

_''She doesn't deserve to live.''_ Greg spat at him angrily.

_''You're just going to destroy her kids' their lives?''_ David asked, still getting used to the fact that Regina now has two kids.

_''A small price to pay. Now how about I show you how to get out of here and you let me go?''_ Greg tried making a deal.

_''Start walking and maybe I'll let you go. How do you know the way here anyways?''_ David asked.

_''Let's just say this isn't my first time in Neverland.''_ Greg said and he started walking.

**TBC**


	20. Twenty

**I'm going to be writing all day so I'll update sooner than normal. Hope you like this capter! Submit any idea's and maybe I'll write them! x**

* * *

Rose looked at her hands. _''What is happening?''_ she mumbled confused.

Pan looked at her, stunned. Regina took this time to get rid of the other lost boys and moved forward towards Pan. She managed to get Emma's heart but Pan slipped away. Mary Margaret moved to Pan, her bow and arrow pointed at him, while he got his own bow and arrow with dream shade up.

Rose knew even if Mary Margaret shot her arrow Pan would still shoot his own. She had no idea what she was doing but she moved her, still glowing, hand forward and Pan flew through the air against a tree.

_''Let's go.''_ Mary Margaret said. They all ran out of the camp. Emma, who didn't have her heart back, stumbled until she couldn't go any further.

_''Emma lay down.''_ Regina said and Emma did what she was told.

_''This may hurt a little.''_ Regina said. She tried to be gentle when putting Emma's heart back in but Emma still gasped.

_''Are you okay?''_ Regina asked. Before Emma could answer Mary Margaret moved between the two of them and hugged her daughter.

_''Mom I'm fine, I promise.''_ Emma told her.

_''Our time is almost over. We should wait here till we're transported back. It's almost time.''_ Mary Margaret said once she let go of Emma. They all agreed. Regina sat down next to Henry until she noticed Rose wasn't sitting with them. She looked up and saw her daughter sitting against a tree. Her hands weren't glowing anymore. She got up and silently sat next to her. She noticed Rose's hands were shaking so she took them in her own hands. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Regina spoke.

_''Did this ever happen before?''_

_''I-no. I don't know what happened. What was that? Was that m-magic?''_ Rose rambled.

_''It was. You've never felt or used it before?''_ Regina asked curious.

_''No.''_

_''Magic is not a bad thing, as long as you use it for good. You know parts of my story and I want you to learn from my mistakes so you don't make them.''_

_''Have you made many mistakes?''_ Rose asked curiously. She remembered what Regina told Tinkerbell.

_''Yes.''_ Regina said.

_''Do you ever wish things went different?''_

_''No, otherwise I wouldn't be here.''_ Regina said, partly knowing where this was going.

_''Do you ever miss the Enchanted Forrest and how it was there?''_ Rose asked

_''I have a feeling we're really going off subject here. Why don't you tell me what this is really about.''_ Regina said, lifting Rose's head up with her hand under her chin. Rose was now forced to look in Regina's eyes.

_''No reason, just asking.''_ Rose tried.

_''I have to admit something. I heard you in your sleep last night. I wanted to talk to you about it when we got home but I think we should talk about it now.''_ Regina said. Rose looked down in shame, she couldn't believe she talked in her sleep and Regina had heard her. She really did not want to have this conversation.

_''Can't you just forget about it? I really don't want to talk about it.''_ Rose said. She was starting to feel light-headed.

_''I can't but if you're not ready, we won't. We'll talk about it when we get home.''_

_''Thanks. Why do I feel so weird?''_ Rose asked. Regina looked at her hands and saw them slowly fading.

_''That's because we're going back.''_ Regina said.

_''Tinkerbell, Emma, hold on to either Henry or Mary Margaret. We're going home.''_ Regina said and Emma held Henry close while Tinkerbell held Mary Margaret's arm. Regina grabbed Rose's hand just because she wanted to be with the girl when they got back. A while later they opened their eyes and they were sitting on the docks.

Mary Margaret looked around, trying to find her husband.

_''David?!''_ She yelled.

* * *

David and Greg got to the exit and the closer they were, the weirder David started to feel.

_''We're here so how about you let me go?''_ Greg said before turning around.

_''Not going to happen.''_ David said.

_''I knew you'd say that, that's why I brought back-up.''_ Greg said. He whistled and a group of lost boys surrounded them, arrows pointed at David.

_''Pan will be here any minute.''_ One of the lost boys said. A while later Pan apeared from within the bushes.

_''Let me tell you this, you've got one hell of a family with you.''_ Pan said.

_''What did you do with them.''_ David yelled angrily.

_''Not important, what is important is that I need a ride.''_ Pan said.

_''You're being send back.''_ Greg said. David saw his hands slowly fading away.

Pan got David's gun a threw it on the ground. David didn't resist. He didn't want to risk getting hit with dreamshade. He felt Pan's hand on his arm before he was dragged into darkness and a few seconds later he woke up on a ground.

_''Pan.''_ David said as he got up a few meters away from the others. He looked around and saw Pan was gone. He heard his wife yelling his name. He ran to his wife and pulled her in for a hug.

_''Emma!''_ David said as he hugged his daughter who was now home safe and sound.

_''What's wrong?''_ Mary Margaret asked worried.

_''Pan is here.''_

**TBC**


	21. Twenty-one

**Quite a long chapter. Hope you enjoy it! Thank you for all the reviews I've gotten so far. I love the fact that people are reading. x**

* * *

''What?'' Regina heard what David said.

_''Pan grabbed me the last moment before I was sent back. When I woke up he wasn't here.''_ David explained.

_''What about Greg?'' _Emma asked.

_''Still in Neverland. I don't think he'll be coming after you again.''_ David said and put an arm around Emma.

_''So what happens now?''_ Henry asked.

_''We need a plan but first I need a shower and dinner.''_ Emma sighed.

_''How about we all meet at our place for dinner in an hour?''_ Mary Margaret suggested. Regina doubted for a moment but then agreed. She gave Henry a hug before walking home with Rose.

Regina wanted to talk to her about what happened but she didn't know where to start. She was glad, however, that she would have a few minutes alone with her.

_''Are you okay?''_ Regina tried carefully. She didn't want to push too much but she was concerned about the girl.

_''I-I don't know yet.''_ Rose admitted.

_''I know you don't want to talk about it but-''_

_''You're right. I don't so drop it.''_ Rose quickly realised what she said.

_''I'm sorry, I didn't mean it like that.''_ Rose quickly apologized.

_''Let's go home, change and then we'll talk okay?''_ Regina said. Rose nodded and they walked in silence.

Rose made her way upstairs and got in the shower. Regina sat on her bed in the mean time. She felt so guilty that she'd given up Rose. She knew Rose was never going to admit that she blamed her but Reigna blames herself aswell. She felt like she'd never be able to forgive herself. Giving Rose up was the hardest thing she ever had to do but she couldn't bare another minute without her daughter in her life so they had to talk about this.

Regina got in the shower after Rose and changed. When she got downstairs, she saw Rose on the couch staring out the window.

_''Hey.''_ Regina said, causing the girl to look up to her.

_''Hi''_ Rose said. Regina sat down next to her. This time it was Rose who started.

_''I'm sorry.''_

_''For what?''_ Regina asked, looking at the girl but Rose dodged Regina's gaze.

_''For everything, for making Henry feel bad, for being the reason Emma got hurt, for hurting you, for turning your life upside down.''_ She said.

_''First off, don't ever apologize again. Second Henry was thrilled he got a sister. Emma got hurt because of me, not you and yes you turned my life upside down but I love it.''_ Regina said. She had no idea how to make Rose feel like she was wanted, like she belongs.

_''Are you ready to talk about what happened in Neverland and the nightmares?''_ Regina asked as she got Rose's hand to both, prevent the girl from running and comforting her.

_''I just don't want to say something that's going to make you upset or''_

_''Or what?'' _Regina heard Rose was holding something back.

_''Or make you end up leaving me.''_ Rose whispered. Regina got tears in her eyes but quickly blinked them away.

_"I'm not going anywhere, no matter what happens, I'm always going to be here for you even if you decide you don't want me around.''_

_''I just- When I'm with all of you I feel like an intruder. I feel like- like I don't belong but when I lived on my own I didn't have to belong. No one around to judge me, to tell me what to do or to care about but also that cared about me and no one to talk to when I needed to.''_

_''Now you do. Whatever it is, we'll get through it as long as you talk to me about it.''_

_''When you were talking to Tinkerbell you said said with Henry you finally got something right.'' _Rose started after a long silence but she was too scared to continue.

_''You are not a mistake. I made a mistake when you were taken away from me. I should have fought harder, I should have looked for you sooner. My mistake wasn't you, it was leaving you.''_

_''My father, is he in Storybrooke?''_

_''No.''_ Regina started, _''After I found out I was pregnant, we were going to run away and start a live together with you.''_ Regina said as memories came floading back. Tears appeared in her eyes. _''My mother found out. She caught us at the stables and-''_ Regina had a tears rolling down. _How do I tell her, her grandmother killed her father._ Regina thought._ ''My mother killed him.''_ Regina thought Rose deserved the truth so she continued. _''She crushed his heart in front of me and then forced me to marry the king.''_

_''What was his name?''_ Rose asked carefully. Regina wiped away her tears and looked at Rose. Her eyes reminded her so much of Daniel's

_''Daniel. His name was Daniel.''_

_''Did he know?'' _Rose asked but continued when Regina looked at her confused.

_''Did he know you were pregnant of me?''_ Rose asked.

_''No, he did not. I was going to tell him that night.''_ Regina said.

_''The king you had to marry, is he in Storybrooke too?''_ Rose asked, she didn't know this part of Regina's story. The question sent chills down Regina's spine and that didn't go unnoticed by Rose.

_''If you don't want to talk about it you don't have to. I'm so-''_ Rose started but Regina interrupted.

_''Don't you dare say you're sorry.''_ Regina teased, _''You have the right to ask and if I don't want to talk about something I'll tell you, okay?''_ Regina said.

_''Okay.''_ Rose agreed and she gave Regina a small smile.

_''He's not in Storybrooke. He's Mary Margaret's father, Leopold.''_ Regina forced his name out.

_''Wait so Mary Margaret is your step-daughter?''_ Rose asked confused.

_''Don't bother trying to figure out our family tree, you won't be able to do it.''_ Regina laughed.

_''So are you still married to him?''_ Rose asked.

_''Thankfully, no.''_ Regina said.

_''Thankfully? Did he- Was he bad?.''_ Rose asked carefully.

_''You could say that''_ Regina started, _''But__ that's all over now. He's not in my life anymore.''_

_''Thank you for telling me all of this.''_ Rose said.

_''Always.''_ Regina said as she pulled the girl close.

_''I love you.''_ Rose said and Regina got a big smile on her face. He daughter may not call her 'mom' yet but at least she said 'I love you' and for now that was enough for Regina.

_''Let's go.''_ Regina said and she let go of Rose. When she looked at the girl's face she saw tears in her eyes.

_''What's wrong?''_ Regina asked, scared she upset her.

_''Nothing. I'm happy, for once in my life something is going right. I just don't want this to end.''_ Rose admitted

_''It won't. I won't leave you, I promise.''_ Regina kissed the girl's forehead and wiped the tears away from her cheeks.

_''Ready?''_ Regina asked and Rose nodded.

* * *

_''I'll get it.''_ Henry said when someone knocked on the door.

_''Mom.''_ Henry said and he wrapped his arms around Regina.

_''Hey, how are you feeling?''_ Regina asked.

_''Henry? Can you wake Emma?''_ Mary Margaret yelled from the kitchen before Henry could answer. Henry ran upstairs and Regina walked in. She turned around when she saw Rose standing uncomfortably in the doorway.

_''You're not an intruder.''_ Regina whispered to the girl and got her hand. She squeezed it before walking to the kitchen together.

_''Dinner is almost ready.''_ Mary Margaret said. _''Would you like something to drink?''_

_''Water is fine.''_ Regina said.

_''Me too.''_ Rose said, still not feeling comfortable.

_''Look who finally woke up.''_ Mary Margaret said.

_''Hey.''_ Regina said once she turned around and saw Emma at the bottom of the stairs.

_''Hey.''_ Emma said, _''And I probably would have slept till tomorrow evening if I wasn't so hungry.''_ Emma told her mother.

_''Almost done.''_ Mary Margaret laughed. _''How are you feeling?''_

_''Better, still exhausted but nothing a bit of sleep can't fix.''_ Emma said.

_''My mom told me about what happened with Pan, how are you feeling?''_ Emma asked Rose worriedly.

_''I'm fine.''_ Rose said and Emma got the hint that she didn't want to talk about it.

_''Why don't you guys sit down. I'll finish dinner.''_ Mary Margaret said.

_''Where are Tinkerbell and David?''_ Regina asked as Emma, Henry and Rose sat down.

_''They went to the station, trying to find something on Pan. They'll be back any minute.'' _Mary Margaret said.

_''Do you need any help?''_ Regina asked.

_''Actually I do. Thank you.''_ Mary Margaret said and Regina helped with dinner.

* * *

When Emma and Rose sat down, Henry went to the bathroom, leaving the two of them alone.

_''I'm sorry about what happened.''_ Rose said.

_''It's not your fault you know that, right?''_ Emma said.

_''Sure.''_ Rose said but Emma didn't believe her.

_''Hi.''_ David said as he walked in, followed by Tinkerbell.

_''Hey, just in time. Dinner is ready.''_ Mary Margaret said. They all sat down.

_''Did you find anything on Pan?''_ Emma asked David.

_''Not yet.'' _David said.

_''We need a plan.''_ Regina said.

_''We don't even know why he's here.''_

_''I might have an idea.''_ Tinkerbell said, _''I overheard a few lost boys a few days ago, they said Pan is looking to create a new Neverland. One even bigger than the old one.''_ She explained.

_''How will he do that? I mean no one can enter Storybrooke.''_ Mary Margaret said.

_''I don't know, he said something about a curse that's all I know.''_ Tinkerbell said and Regina's eyes grew bigger.

_''Regina?''_ Emma asked.

_''I have to go.''_ Regina said and she stood up.

_''Where are you going?''_ Emma asked confused.

_''I'm going to make sure Pan doesn't change the Enchanted Forrest into Neverland.''_

_''The Enchanted Forrest?''_

_''Regina don't tell me..''_ Mary Margaret started.

_''Tell you what?''_ Emma asked, still confused.

_''Yes and I have to get it before he does.''_

_''Get what?''_ Emma asked.

_''The curse. The curse that brought us to Storybrooke.''_ Regina explained.

_''But the curse is broken and you weren't sent back. What's different now.''_

_''If you cast the curse again it'll be the same as the old one only Pan will cast it. Meaning he'll be in charge and everyone will lose their memories all over again.'' _Regina said, putting on her jacket.

_''I'll come with you.''_ Emma said, already standing up.

_''You should rest.''_ Regina tried. She knew Emma was too stubborn to listen but it was worth a try.

_''No I'll come with you.''_

_''We all will.''_ David said. He didn't want anything to happen to Emma again.

_''Where do you keep it?''_ Emma asked curious.

_''Where I keep all my magic.''_ Regina said and they all walked out. Not even bothering to clean up.

When they reached Regina's vault they noticed the door was open.

_''No.''_ Regina said in disbelieve and she ran down.

_''It's gone.''_ Regina said, hating herself for not protecting it better.

_''Regina, it is not your fault.''_ Mary Margaret said.

_''I have to find Pan.'' _Regina said.

_''I'm afraid it's already too late, dearie.''_ They heard a voice coming downstairs.

_'Gold.''_ Regina said.

_''What do you want?''_ Regina asked.

_''I believe you still owe me a favour.''_ Gold said.

_''And you're here to collect it.''_

_''Indeed I am. I happen to know where Pan is but before I tell you I want you to promise you will hand Pan over to me when you find him.''_ Gold said.

_''What do you want with him?''_ Emma said.

_''It's... Personal.''_ Gold said, '_'So do we have a deal?''_

_''Yes.''_ Regina said.

Gold told them where they could find Pan and they rushed out of the vault. When they got there they saw Pan with an evil smirk on his face.

_''You're too late.''_ He said, green smoke appearing from behind him.

David moved forward and got Pan's arm.

_''What do we do now?''_ Henry asked.

_''Take Pan to town square.''_ Regina told the others. _''Emma_ _and I will be right there.'' _Regina ordered.

_''Do you have a plan?''_ David asked.

_''I do.''_ Regina said.

**TBC**


	22. twenty-two

**Hope you like this! You can review ideas for this or other stories! xo**

* * *

_''The only way to stop Pan from making this the new Neverland is to undo what I did all those years ago.''_ Regina told Emma once the others had left.

_''But- What does that mean?''_ Emma asked confused.

_''It means it's time to pay the price for my curse. I have to say goodbye to the thing I love most.''_

_''Henry.''_ Emma realised.

_''And Rose.''_

_''But Rose was born in the Enchanted Forrest?''_

_''Yes but once she crosses the town line she'll forget who she is. I will give you memories of her in your life and you'll think she's your own daughter.''_

_''Regina.''_ Emma pleaded, she knew how hard it must be for Regina.

_''Emma please, that's the only way I know she'll be alright too.''_

_''How do we tell them?''_

_''We don't, you do.''_

_''What? Regina-''_ Emmas started. She had no idea how to tell them this.

_''I have to take care of a few things, meet me at the townline in twenty. Pack your stuff.'' _And with that Regina disappeared.

* * *

Regina walked in the station only to find David pacing around.

_''Where's Pan?''_

_''Safely locked up.''_

_''And the quill?''_

_''Right here.''_ David said and he handed her the quill.

_''Go home to your family. Meet us at the town line in fifteen.''_ Regina said before walking out.

Ten minutes later everyone had gathered at the town line. They could see the green fog coming closer.

_''Where's Regina?''_ Emma asked.

_''Right here.''_ Regina said, walking towards them.

_''Mom what's going on?'' _Henry asked. Wondering why he was at the townline with all his stuff.

_''Emma you haven't told them?''_ Regina asked.

_''Told us what?'' _Rose asked confused.

_''I couldn't.'' _Emma said.

_''The only way to stop this is to undo the curse that brought everyone to Storybrooke.''_

_''So we'll all go back to the Enchanted Forrest?'' Rose asked._

_''The price I have to pay is saying goodbye to you two.'' _Looking at Henry and Rose._ ''And since Henry was born here and Emma is the saviour, they can escape the curse.''_

_''What about me?''_ Rose asked.

_''You, my love, you will lose your memory once you cross the town line but I will give you memories. Good ones. You will think you've been raised by Emma and you three will have a good life, together.'' _Regina said with tears in her eyes.

_''Regina, no.''_ Rose tried.

_''You are my daughter and I want you to have to best life possible.''_

_''You promised, you said you wouldn't ever leave me again!''_ Rose shouted.

_''You won't remember me leaving you. Your life will be better than the one you had here.''_

_''But I won't have you. I just got you back.''_ Rose said, trying to hold back her tears.

_''I know you won't remember but I love you.'' _Regina said as she kissed the girl's forehead.

_''No, no I'm coming with you. I will go back with all of you.''_

_''I'm afraid that's not possible.''_ Regina said before turning to Emma.

_''Regina?'' _Emma walked towards her after she said goodbye to her parents.

_''Please take care of them.''_ Regina told her.

_''I promise.'' _Emma wrapped her arms around the brunette. Regina was stunned for a moment but then put her hand on Emma's back.

_''Rose we should go.''_ Emma said when she realised the girl was making no attempt to move.

_''I love you, you're the man. Take care of them.'' _Regina said as she hugged Henry.

_''I will mom, I love you too.'' _Henry stepped in the car where Emma was already waiting.

_''Rose.'' _Regina said, holding the girl close. Rose let go and walked to the car. Before she stepped in she turned around.

_''I love you,'' _Rose started and after a few seconds of doubting she added,_ ''Mom.'' _Regina smiled at her, letting a tear roll down. That was the first and the last time she'd probably hear the girl say that.

Regina tore the curse apart and closed her eyes. She glanced one more time at the car before turning around and putting all her power into changing the curse.

* * *

When the mist cleared, Regina realised they were still at the town line.

_''What happened?''_ Mary Margaret asked confused.

_''I don't know.''_ Regina said.

_''Why are we here?''_ David asked.

_''No idea.''_ Regina said, noticing how no one could remember what happened or who they were expect for herself.

* * *

When Emma glanced in her mirror she saw Regina and the others disappear in the fog. When she crossed the town line she felt like she was about to faint for a moment.

_''Mom are you okay?''_ Rose asked Emma.

_''Yeah I'm fine kid, I just want to get home.''_ She told her daughter.

* * *

Regina went home and collapsed on her couch. She would go to Gold tomorrow, he must know why they didn't go back but first she needed some sleep.

When Regina woke up the next morning she realised no one would be in the house today. She didn't bother dressing up as she went downstairs for breakfast. She still had a feeling that something wasn't quite right but she couldn't put her finger on it. She decided she had to get dressed and left to go to Gold's.

_''Gold, we need to talk.''_

_''I suppose we do.''_

_''Why are we still here?''_

_''You'll need to be a little more specific, dearie.''_

_''The curse, Pan's curse. Why didn't we go back?''_

_''But we did.''_

_''What?''_

_''We did go back. It's been almost a year but we came back. Time is frozen again.''_

_''What do you mean a year has passed?''_

_''Go to Miss Blanchard's and you'll know a year has passed.''_

_''What's that supposed to mean?''_ Regina asked confused.

_''It means you have to find out for yourself.''_ Gold said mysterious

Regina walked out without saying anything else. She went to the school and she was about to knock on the door of Mary Margaret's class room when she saw what Gold was talking about. Mary Margaret was pregnant. Regina stumbled backwards in shock. _How had it been a year without anyone remembering it? Who's curse was this? Could they leave town?_ Regina thought. _''Only one way to find out.''_ Regina mumbled to herself.

Regina made her way to the town line with a packed bag in her car. She sat in her car for a moment, doubting what to do. Las time she'd been here she had said goodbye to the most important people in her life. She felt like she had nothing to lose. If she crossed and didn't lose her memories, she could find her kids. If she did lose her memory, she wouldn't know she had kids. She wouldn't feel this emptiness inside, like when she had given up Rose. She hoped if she ever found them, and they got their memories back, they would forgive her. She couldn't live in this town, doing nothing to get the people she loves back. She had to do something.

_Let's do this._ Regina thought and she drove over the town line.

**TBC**


	23. Twenty-three

**Okay so I wrote part of this a few days ago but I didn't save it so I had to start all over again. Exam week is coming up (remind me why I chose law school again) so I'm not sure when I'll be able to write again but I'll try to asap. Leave a review if you liked this! x**

* * *

Regina felt different but soon realised it wasnt her memories that she'd lost, it was he magic. She took a few seconds to get used to the feeling again and continued driving.'She drove to Boston, to the apartment where Henry had found Emma the first time. She had honestly no idea where to start. She had never been outside of Storybrooke, or at least not to a big city like Boston.

When she pulled up to the adress she found a grey, old building. She walked up to the door and realised she had to ring a bell for it to open. Her eyes scanned all the names until she found what she was looking for.

_E. Swan. 205_ Regina got courage and rang the bell.

_''Hello?''_ She heard the blonde's voice on the otherside. Regina was stunned for a moment. She hadn't thought about what would happen when Emma would pick up. She couldn't tell her the truth. _Hi, I'm the mother of your daughter and we share your son. Also you're the daughter of prince charming and Snowwhite._ Emma would think she was completely crazy and would not open the door for her.

_''I'm here for-''_ Regina started, _for who_ she thought. She quickly looked at the other names. _''I'm here for Mr. Jackson.''_ Regina read. _''He's not answering.''_ Regina added. She heard the blonde hesitate for a moment but then buzzed her in. She heard Emma hang up without another word. _At least I'm in._ Regina thought.

She made her way up the stairs to 205. She was about to knock when she took a step back. She had no clue as to how she should approach this. She thought about walking away. _maybe it's better this way. Maybe Henry and Rose would be better off without her._ She was pacing in front of the apartment door. She didn't hear the door open. She only noticed when she felt hot coffee on her dress.

_''Oh my god. I'm so sorry!''_ She heard a familiar voice apologise. _Emma_.

_''It's alright.''_ Regina said and looked up into Emma's eyes.

_''No it's not. I'm so sorry. Come in, I'll try cleaning.''_ Emma said and before Regina could tell her that cleaning it with a towel won't work, she was laready dragged into the apartment.

_''I'm sorry, I ruiend your dress.''_ Emma said when she saw the towel only made it worse.

_''It's okay.''_ Regina said, looking around the apartment. She saw a lot of pictures of Henry, Rose and Emma.

_''I can't let you leave like this. I'll get some clothes and I'll pay for the dress of course.''_ Emma said, walking off to what Regina thought was her bedroom. She knew Emma was completely overreacting but well, that was Emma.

_''Okay well they're not a fancy as your dress but it's something.''_ Emma returned with skinny jeans and a white t-shirt. _Typical Emma._ Regina thought.

_''Thank you.''_ Regina said. Emma showed her where she could change. When she was in the bathroom she sat down on the edge o the bath. Taking a deep breath. She quickly changed and to her surprise it was actually quite comfortable.

She walked out with her dress in her arms and saw Emma in the kitchen.

_''How much do you need for the dress?''_ Emma asked.

_''Nothing, I'll bring your clothes by later and thank you letting me borrow yours.''_ Regina said.

_''Yeah no problem. Well I gotta go. Shall I walk you out?''_ Emma asked.

_''Sure.''_ Regina said and the walked towards the elevator.

_''So what brings you here?''_ Emma asked somehow intrigued by the brunette.

_''Is it that obvious I'm not from around here?''_ Regina joked.

_''Kinda.''_ Emma laughed.

_''I'm Regina by the way.''_

_''Emma.''_ _I know that._ Regina thought.

_''Well enjoy your stay in the city!''_ Emma said as they reached the front door of the building.

_''Thank you.''_ Regina said and walked to her car. When she got in she followed the blonde with her eyes until she walked around a corner.

Regina decided it was enough for now and drove off to find a hotel nearby.

_''Hello, how may I help you?''_ The woman at the reception asked.

_''I'd like a room,''_ Regina started, _''for one.''_ she added.

_''How long would youh like to stay?''_ The woman asked. Regina thought for a moment and she decided to give herself a week. If she hadn't broken the curse by then it was probably better this way.

_''One week.''_ Regina told her.

_''Room 17, down the hall, third to the right. Can anyone help you with your luggage?''_ She asked politely.

_''No thank you.''_ Regina said and she got her back from the car before walking into her room. She colapsed on the bed and soon drifted to sleep.

When she woke up she realised it was alright 6:15PM. Her stomach was growling but she knew from back in Storybrooke that Emma ate dinner around 7PM. Regina ignored her hunger and changed into a new dress before getting Emma's clothes and driving over to her house. She pressed the button again.

_''Yeah?''_ Regina heard a different voice but she recognised it immediately. _Rose._ Tears appeard in Regina's house when she heard her daughter's voice but quickly blinked them away.

_''Hi, I'm here for Miss Swan. Tell her it's Regina.''_ Regina said. After a while she heard the same buzz as this morning and walked to 205 again. This time she knocked on the door and Emma opened.

_''Hi, come in.''_ Emma said and Regina walked in. She saw Rose and Henry setting the table for dinner, not bothing to greet the strange woman in their house.

_''I see luckily that wasn't your only dress.''_ Emma said, taking her clothes from Regina. _''I like this one better anyways.''_ Emma joked and Regina blushed for a moment.

_''Well I should go, I didn't mean to intrude your dinner.''_ Regina said.

_''No it's fine, did you eat already?''_ Emma asked and Regina turned around in surprise.

_''I haven't.''_ She replied.

_''Well we have enough, how about you join us? It's the least I could do for ruining your dress.''_ Emma said and Regina accepted.

_''Henry, Rose, this is Regina. She'll be joining us for dinner.''_ Emma said.

_''Okay.''_ Henry said and he got another plate for Regina.

_''Sit, dinner is almost ready.''_ Emma said , _''Can I get you anything?''_ she asked.

_''A glass of water would be fine.''_ Regina said and Emma nodded.

After a few minuted Emma came in, followed by Henry and Rose. They put the food on the table.

_''That smells amazing.''_ Regina said. She had to hold back a comment about how she didn't know Emma could cook.

_''Thank you.''_ Rose said.

_''You made it?''_ Regina asked.

_''Yeah, mom was working so.''_ Rose said and Regina smiled. _Now I get it._ Regina thought. Rose at least still had one thing from her.

_''Plus mom can't cook.''_ Henry said.

_''Oh really?''_ Regina said.

_''Hey, kid.''_ Emma started, _''I have no come back. You're right I can't cook.''_ Emma laughed.

_''So Regina what do you do?''_ Emma asked once everone sat down.

_''I'm the mayor of a small town in Maine.''_ Regina started. _''Storybrooke.''_ Regina continued, hoping it would somehow bring back a memory but in vain.

_''Never heard of it.''_ Emma said.

_''Storybrooke is a silly name for a town.''_ Henry said.

_''It wasn't my choice either. What would you like it to be called?''_ Regina asked before Emma could comment on what Henry said was kind of rude.

_''Henrytown.''_ Henry said after thinking.

_''You can't name a town 'Henrytown'.''_ Rose said. _''Swantown sounds so much better.''_

_''Well I'll bring it up in the next meeting.''_ Regina said.

_''How long are you in town? Because I do chose politics in school and I'd love to interview you for my report.''_ Rose said.

_''A week. Sure I'd love that.''_ Regina said. Feeling happy when she saw Rose smile at her reply.

_''So what do you do?''_ Regina asked Emma.

_''I'm a PI.''_ Emma said. _''I used to be a bailbonds person so it's not that much different.''_

_''Well I'm actually in the city to find someone, maybe you could help me?''_ Regina asked.

_''Sure, we'll look at it after dinner.''_ Emma started before adding, _''If you don't have other plans.''_

_''No plans.''_ Regina said.

_''How was school?''_ Emma asked.

_''Okay so you know how last week I told you about Kelly and Jake? Well you won't believe what happened this week. I was-''_ Rose started and she told a story about what happened. Regina couldn't help but smile when she heard how great their lives here were. She was reconsidering if this really was the right choice. She shook the thought away and enjoyed this moment while it lasted. She listened to Henry talking about his school and friends and before she knew it dinner was over.

_''You two go do your homework, I'll clean this.__''_ Emma said, sending the kids away before turning to Regina.

_''You said you were looking for someone?''_

_''It's quite complicated. I'm not sure how to bring this without sounding like an idiot.''_

_''I've seen idiot, you're not it.''_

_''Well then. I was looking for someone and I found her, only she doesn't remember me.''_

_''Like amnesia?''_

_''No-''_ Regina started but then stopped, she couldn't say cursed. _''Yeah like amnesia.''_ Regina continued.

_''I'm sorry but I'm not a doctor.''_

_''I know that, I was just hoping you could help me find things that could help me trigger her memory.''_

_''Have you tried true loves kiss?''_ Emma joked.

_''What?''_ Regina looked shock.

_''Sorry, Henry has this Storybook with fairytales he wants me to read every night before going to bed. He's sort of obsessed with it but yeah, I'll help.''_

_''Thank you.''_ Regina said.

_''Mom can you read me before bed?''_ Henry asked.

_''No, she was going to help me with my English report. It's due tomorrow.''_ Rose argued.

_''Sorry kid, homework goes first.''_ Emma said. Henry walked to his room, sad.

_''Wait!''_ Regina said, _''I like fairytales.''_

_''Will you read one?''_ Henry asked hopeful.

_''If your mom's okay with it.''_ Regina looked at Emma.

_''Sure.''_ Emma said after a moment of hesitation. Somehow it felt so easy to trust this stranger.

_''What story do you want me to read to you?''_ Regina asked once they were in Henry's bedroom. Henry crawled in bed and Regina sat in a chair next to his bed.

_''Snowwhite and the evil queen.''_ Henry said. _Of course you do._ Regina thought.

_''Alright then. Once upon a time there was a princess-''_ Regina started. She loved reading to Henry when he was little. Soon he was asleep and she closed the book. She realised this was her chance to see if true loves kiss would work. She looked around and when she didn't see Emma she bowed down to press a kiss on Henry's head.

**TBC**


	24. Twenty-four

When she backed down she realised nothing had happened. Not like it did when Emma broke the curse. She looked at Henry with tears in her eyes. She wanted it to work so badly.

_''Regina?''_ Someone whispered from behind. Regina wiped away her tears and regained composure before turning around.

_''Are you okay?''_ Emma asked worried.

_''Yeah, fine.''_ Regina said, walking past Emma to the kitchen. A few seconds later Emma came in too.

_''May I ask you something?''_ Emma asked.

_''Sure.''_ Regina said.

_''Do you have kids?''_ Emma asked. Regina thought about it for a while. She couldn't hold back a tear and it rolled down. She quickly wiped it away, not wanting to be weak in front of Emma.

_''I'm sorry, you don't have to answer that.''_ Emma said, worried she had upset the woman.

_''I did, have kids. I mean I do but- it's complicated. I know they're my kids, they just don't know I'm their mom.''_ Regina said.

_''Are they the ones you asked my help for?''_ Emma asked. Regina nodded.

_''Do you want to talk about them?''_ Regina looked surprised.

_''You barely know me.''_ Regina said, surprised how easy Emma was with strangers.

_''Yeah but I don't know. I know this sounds crazy but I somehow feel connected to you. We haven't met before have we?''_ Emma asked.

_''I think I would remember meeting you, dear.''_ Regina said.

_''Mom, I'm going to bed.''_ Rose said while walking in. _''Oh hi.'' _Rose said, not knowing Regina was still here. _''Can I still interview you for my school project?''_ Rose asked.

_''Of course.''_ Regina said.

_''Great!''_ Rose said excited. She gave Emma a kiss on her cheek and went to bed.

_''Goodnight.''_ Both Emma and Regina said.

_''I should probably go too. Do you know when she would like to do it?''_ Regina asked Emma.

_''How's tomorrow afternoon for you?''_ Emma asked. _''You could taste my cooking skills.''_

_''Wouldn't want to miss it. I'll see you tomorrow.''_ Regina said. She walked to the door before turning around. _''Thank you, for everything.''_

_''Yeah no problem. I'll see you tomorrow.''_ Emma said. Regina walked out the building again to her hotel. She let the tears fall down freely. She wanted to break the curse so badly and she was going to do everything she could but one thing was sure. If she couldn't break the curse she wouldn't go back to Storybrooke. She would try to maintain her contact with Emma and she may not be a mother to her kids but at least she got to see them.

Regina went to bed and couldn't wait for the next day to come so she could see her kids again.

When Regina woke up, it took her a moment to realise where she was. _Boston._ She decided to go out for breakfast and look around the city while she was here. She needed to kill the time before she could go to Emma's.

When it was finally time Regina made her way to the front door.

_''Hello?''_

_''It's Regina.''_

_''Come in.''_ Emma said and she buzzed Regina up.

_''Hi.''_ Rose said excited when she opened the door. _''Come in.''_ Regina walked past the girl.

_''Hey.''_ Emma said. She was walking around with files in her arms and papers scattered across the floor.

_''You're busy.''_ Regina said.

_''Yeah, sorry for the mess. I'm just about to finish this case and I need to sort out a few more things.''_

_''Is it okay if we do the interview here?''_ Rose asked, not wanting to bother Emma too much.

_''Yeah sure. I'll be out in a few, Miss Stanford from upstairs wanted my help with moving a couch.''_ Emma said.

_''Okay.''_ Rose said. Sitting down with Regina.

_''Would you like something to drink?''_ Rose asked.

_''No thank you.''_ Regina said.

_''School gave me a few questions I have to ask and we had to make five of our own.''_

_''First question. What's your full name?''_

_''Regina Mills.''_

_''What's your job and what kind of work does that mean doing.''_ Rose asked. Regina explained what she did and what it meant. They worked down the list of questions.

_''Okay last one. What kind of culture did you grow up in and did it influence in where and how you are today?''_

_''I grew up in a different kind of culture than most people have today. It did influence in where and how I am today. It may seem complicated but all my life I was out for vengance but a few years back that changed. I changed. I've been trying to show everyone who didn't believe in me, that I can be good. That I can change and become a better person.''_

_''That's- wow.''_ Rose said speechless. _''You seem like a good person to me.''_

_''Thank you, dear.''_

_''So you said you grew up in a different culture. How so?''_ Rose asked and Regina got an idea.

_''Well for example our greetings where different. In my culture the older person would greet the other person. Would you like me to show you?''_ Regina asked. Rose nodded in excitement.

_''Since I'm older I'd have to kiss you on the forehead like this.''_ Regina lied before pressing her lips to the girl's forehead. When nothing happened she pulled away.

_''That's weird. I think I like the handshake better.''_ Rose said.

_''Me too.''_ Regina laughed but inside she was sad it didn't work.

_''Hey kid, how's the interview going?''_ Emma asked as she walked in a again.

_''Good. She's so cool mom. I want to be a mayor too.''_ Rose said excited.

_''Well as mayor you have to do other homework too.''_ Emma said and Rose got up.

_''Thank you for this interview.''_ She said.

_''No problem. Let me know what your teacher thinks.''_ Regina said. Thee girl nodded and walked out.

_''Okay so I was wondering, if you have time, we could talked about getting memories back.''_ Emma said.

_''You're the only one I haven't tried.''_ Regina realised.

_''What?''_ Emma asked confused.

_''Please let this work.'' _Regina said. She pressed her lips on the blonde's mouth and suddenly felt a shock going through her body. She pulled away and looked into Emma's eyes. Not fully realising she'd just kissed her.

**TBC**


	25. Twenty-five

**Sorry for uploading the same chapter twice, I meant to upload thius chapter. I hope you like it. x**

_''Regina?'' _Emma said.

_''Yes? Do you remember?''_ Regina asked hopeful.

_''I- I do.''_ Emma said, still recovering from the overflow of memories.

_''Are you alright?''_ Regina asked when she saw Emma's pained look.

_''Yes, I just have to process everything.''_ Emma replied.

_''Wait what does this mean?''_ Emma asked confused.

_''You have your memories back.''_ Regina stated the obvious.

_''No I mean the- the kiss. Was that?''_ Emma didn't finish but Regina knew what she meant.

_''I don't know. I think so I mean do you?''_ Regina asked, trying not to get her hopes up.

_''Yeah I guess.''_

_''Me too,'' _Regina said. _''I think.''_ She added, not sure herself.

_''Only one way to find out.''_ Emma mumbled and she pulled Regina in for a kiss.

_''Took you two long enough.''_ Rose said. Emma and Regina pulled away in shock.

_''Rose?''_ Regina asked. She wasn't sure if they had their memories back yet.

_''Mom.''_ The girl smiled and ran to Regina to pull her in a hug. Henry ran after her and wrapped his arms around the burnette's waist. Regina tried not to cry but couldn't help a tear rolling down. She did it. She got her family back.

_''I missed you.''_ Regina said. Looking over to Emma.

_''We missed you too, only we didn't know I guess.''_ Henry said, confusing himself. Rose was the first one to pull away and walked over to Emma to give her a hug.

_''You may not be my real mom but you were my mom this last year. Thank you for doing that, pretending you were my mom so I didn't have to be alone.''_ Rose whispered in her ear.

_''Always, you're an amazing kid.''_ Emma said and she pulled away.

_''How did you find us?''_ Emma asked Regina.

_''I had no idea where to start so I thought I might just start at the place Henry found you the first time.''_ Regina said, she saw Henry smiling proudly.

_''And here we are.''_ Emma said.

_''And here you are.''_ Regina said.

_''So what happened after we left?''_ Rose asked.

_''I'm not sure. I went to bed that night and when I woke up a year had passed. No one can remember who they are anymore.''_ Regina explained.

_''Wait how do you know it's been a year?''_ Emma asked curious.

_''Your mother, she's pregnant.''_ Emma's mouth fell open in shock.

_''Emma?''_ Regina asked worriedly.

_''Yeah sorry.''_ Emma said, _''So you have no memory of the past year?''_

_''None at all. That's why I came here. No one can remember you guys or who they truly are except me and Gold.''_

_''Okay, so now what?''_ Emma asked. Regina looked down at her hands.

_''Now it's up to you if you want to come back to Storybrooke or not.''_ Regina told the three of them. When no one replied she continued.

_''I could understand if you'd want to stay here, I mean you've got a pretty good life here.''_ She told her kids.

_''Do you want us to stay here?''_ Rose asked uncertain.

_''Of course not. Otherwise I wouldn't have come here, I'm just saying-''_

_''Then no, I don't want to stay.''_ Rose said before Regina could even finish.

_''I'm coming too.''_ Henry said, wrapping his arms around his mom.

_''Emma?''_ Regina asked but Emma stood up and ran out the door.

_''Stay here.''_ Regina told her kids and hurried after Emma. She noticed she was going towards the roof and when Regina opened the door she saw Emma pacing around.

_''Emma?''_ Regina said, approaching carefully.

_''I got what I always dreamed of as a little girl, parents, a family but everytime something good happens it's like it all comes crashing down again. The life I had here was good Regina, really good but it turns out all of that was a lie. Rose isn't even my daughter, not that I would mind I mean I don't want to take her away from you I mean-''_ Emma rambled and Regina was worried she might have a panicattack.

_''Emma. Emma calm down.''_ She touched the blondes arms and guided her to a bench.

_''How can I be calm when I lost my parents, again. How can I be calm when this past year of my life Regina, a whole year, has been a lie.''_

_''It wasn't a lie, you are just as much a mother to Rose as me, maybe even more. Emma I have taken care of her for only a few days,you took care of her for a year. Henry isn't a lie, your house isn't a lie, your clients aren't a lie.''_ Regina started before adding softly, _''I'm not a lie.''_

Regina put her arm around Emma and pulled her close. After a while Emma pushed away and looked at Regina with a serious face.

_''Regina?''_

_''Yes?''_

_''Don't freak out but I have to talk to you about Rose.''_

_''What's wrong?'' _Regina asked worried

_''She's been ehm, she's been in therapy.''_ Emma wasn't sure how to bring it.

_''What? Why?'' _Regina panicked

_''She's been having these nightmares about a little girl and at first I thought it was her imagination but now I think it's about herself when she was little.''_

_''Do you know what they are about?''_ Regina asked, scared for the answer.

_''That's not my place to tell but they're bad Regina, really bad.''_ Emma told her. _''I'm sorry.''_

_''Thank you for telling me.''_ Regina said. She felt terrible that she wasn't there for her this past year.

_''Are you ready to go down again?''_ Regina asked with her hand open and Emma nodded. Emma accepted and placed her hand in Regina's before walking down with her.

**TBC**


	26. Twenty-six

**I promise you'll find out more about Rose soon! Thanks for the 100+ reviews! **

* * *

_''Everything okay?''_ Henry asked when Regina and Emma came back in.

_''Yeah, sorry about that.''_ Emma said.

_''So are we going home?''_ Rose asked. Regina looked at Emma for an answer.

_''We are.''_ Emma said, grabbing Regina's hand and squeezing it. _''But not now. I think we all could use some food and sleep.''_

_''I'm going back to the hotel.''_ Regina said.

_''You're not staying?''_ Henry asked, suddenly scared that his mom was going to leave again.

_''All my stuff is there but I'll be back around dinner.''_ Regina said, lowering herself to her son. She cupped his cheek with her hand and pressed a kiss on his forehead.

_''I'm not leaving again.''_ She continued and stood up.

_''We'll make dinner. Be back soon.''_ Emma said, walking to the kitchen.

_''Do you need any help?''_ Rose asked politely.

_''I'd rather have you help with dinner.''_ Regina joked.

_''Yeah that's probably a better idea.''_ Rose said, knowing Emma's cooking skills and she walked to the kitchen too. Regina left the house and walked over to the hotel. She checked out but insisted on paying for the whole week. When she reached Emma's again she pressed on the button.

_''Hello?''_ She heard Emma say.

_''It's me.''_ Regina said and she was buzzed in again. She left all her stuff in the car so she didn't have to drag it upstairs. She only got the stuff she'd need for tonight and tomorrow. She knocked on the door and Henry opened it.

* * *

When Regina left the house Emma gathered Henry and Rose in the kitchen, starting dinner.

_''I think we should do something for your mom tonight.''_ Emma told them.

_''Like what?''_ Rose asked.

_''I don't know but she deserves something after this year.''_ Emma said and she meant it. She knew Regina couldn't remember the past year but whatever happened, she was sure it must have been so hard for her, living without her kids.

_''We could make those chocolate cookies she likes.''_ Henry suggested.

_''Watch a movie and just spoil her.''_ Rose added.

_''Sounds good.''_ Emma said.

_''I'll get the blankets and pillows for the couch and choose a movie.''_ Henry said excited and Emma grinned.

_''I don't think I've ever seen him this happy.''_ Rose started but quickly realised what she said and added, _''I didn't mean he isn't happy with you.''_

_''It's okay, I get it.''_ Emma said giving her a reassuring smile before continuing dinner.

The food was ready, Henry filled the living room with pillows and blankets. Henry had in the meantime, with help of Emma, made the chocolate cookies and Rose had gotten a bottle of wine. She knew it wasn't like the apple cider her mom used to drink at home but it was something.

When the bell rang they had just finished setting the tabe.

_''I'll go.''_ Henry said excited and ran to the door. A few seconds later Regina was dragged in.

_''What- This is amazing.''_ Regina said when she saw the table, they had gone overboard with the food and everything.

_''Just enjoy it.''_ Emma said, giving her a wink before returning to the kitchen.

_''This is for me?''_ Regina asked her kids.

_''Yes you deserve it.''_ Rose said and Regina wrapped her arms around Henry and Rose.

_''Thank you.''_ Regina said. They sat down and ate while they told Regina all about the past year. When dinner was over Henry dragged her to the livingroom to show what he had done.

_''This looks amazing.''_ She told him before wiggling herself between all the pillows on the couch.

_''I have one more thing.''_ He said, running to the kitchen. A while later he ran back in with a box in his hand.

_''You made these for me?''_ Regina asked and Henry nodded.

_''Thank you.''_ Regina said just before Emma came walking in with two glasses of wine. She sat down next to Regina while Henry jumped on the couch and wiggled himself in between them. Rose sat down on a chair next to the couch and watched the three. Emma got up and started a the movie. _Harry Potter, of course._ She thought. Henry loved that movie lately.

Regina didn't watch the movie. She just enjoying the moment of having her family back. She looked at Henry. He was watching the movie and didn't notice her. He looked so happy and peaceful. Rose on the other hand, Regina saw she was looking at the screen but she wasn't really watching the movie. Regina was determent to find out what was wrong. Then her eyes gazed over to Emma. The blonde however did notice Regina looking at her. She moved her eyebrows up as if asking what was wrong. Regina shook her head no and smiled. Emma wrapped her arm around Henry and got Regina's hand, lightly squeezing it. They stayed like that until the movie was over. Henry yawned and closed his eyes.

_''Time for bed, kid. Go brush your teeth and put on your pj's.''_ Emma said and Henry tiredly walked to the bathroom, followed by Rose.

_''Well that was quite a day.''_ Emma said, turning to Regina.

_''It was. Thank you, for this.''_ Regina told Emma. She was so thankful for the blonde.

_''You deserved it after this past year.''_ Emma smiled. _''So I was thinking, if we have our memories back do the others too?''_

_''I honestly have no idea. I don't even know who cast this curse. However if they do have their memories back, I think it's a good thing I'm out of town.''_ Regina admitted.

_''Why's that?''_ Emma asked confused.

_''Well I have no doubt they blame me for this curse.''_ Regina whispered sadly.

_''That's their problem. We believe you and we'll find out who cast this curse, I promise.''_ Emma said. Neither had noticed Henry walking back in until he jumped on the couch in between the two women.

_''I'm done.''_ Henry said, suddenly full wiht energy again. Regina couldn't help but laugh. She really missed this.

_''Can we show mom the tree tomorrow before we leave?''_ Henry asked Emma.

_''What tree?''_ Regina asked curious.

_''On my way home from school I pass by this apple tree in the park and it looks exactly like your only I didn't know that then.''_ Henry said.

_''I'd love to see it.''_ Regina said, pulling Henry close.

_''Where's Rose?''_ Regina asked suddenly.

_''Probably in her room.''_ Henry said sadly.

_''What's wrong?''_ Regina asked, worried she did something wrong.

_''She just so sad all the time maybe we could do something for her too.''_ Henry started, _''I mean we did something for you tonight and you're happy.''_

_''That's really sweet of you Henry, I'm sure she'd love that. I'll go talk to her.''_ Regina said and she stood up, walking out of the room. She suddenly realised she had no idea where Rose's room was so she opened a few doors until she found the right one. She noticed Rose putting something underneath her pillow quickly.

_''Hey.''_ Regina said, stepping into the room and setting down on the edge of Rose's bed, facing her.

_''Hey.''_ Rose said. Regina noticed the annoyed look on her face but chose to ignore it.

_''Are you okay?''_

_''Yeah, why?''_ Rose sighed

_''Because Emma told me a few things.''_ Regina admitted.

_''Oh.''_

_''Do you want to talk about it?''_

_''No.''_ Rose said. Standing up to put her hair in a bun.

_''I'm here for you when you need me, you know that right?''_

_''Yeah. Look it's nothing, I've dealt with it like this for most of my life. I think I'll be fine.''_ Rose said, standing with her arms crossed in front of the bed. Somehow this hurt Regina she felt like she still needed to prove the girl that she could trust her. Regina decided a different approach.

_''I get it, you think it's easy this way. Pushing it all back but it's not the way to deal with things. I told you that I wanted you to learn from my mistakes and this is one of them. I pushed everything back and look where it got me.''_

_''So what are you saying? That I'll become evil? I will never people kill for no reason.''_ Rose spat and Regina was taken back by this. She did not expect this from her.

_''Why are you doing this? Why are you pushing me away? Can't you see I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you again.''_ Regina pleaded.

_''Well then I am.''_ Rose stood up and walked out the door.

**TBC**


	27. Twenty-seven

**I promise you will find out Rose's story but it didn't feel right to force it all in here. Don't worry you will find out. Leave a review if you liked it! x**

* * *

Regina walked after her and catched up with her in the living room.

_''Where are you going?''_ Emma asked Rose confused.

_''Out.''_ Rose said stubborn, grabbing her jacket. Emma noticed an upset Regina walking into the livingroom.

_''No you're not. You two are gonna talk out whatever issues there are.''_ Emma said, blocking Rose's way out before continuing, _''But not now. You'll have all the time tomorrow on the way home. We could all use some sleep first.''_ Emma said and Rose took off her jacket before going to her room.

_''You too kid.''_ Emma told Henry.

_''Good night.''_ Henry mumbled and walked to bed already half asleep.

_''What happened?''_ Emma asked and Regina sat down on the couch with a sigh.

_''I honestly have no idea and I don't want to think about it right now. I just want to sleep.''_ Regina admitted.

_''You can take my bed and I'll take the couch.''_ Emma said.

_''Your bed is big enough for both of us.''_ Regina said. She had walked into Emma's room too before she found Rose's.

_''I don't mind the couch.''_ Emma said.

_''But I do.''_ Regina admitted before taking Emma by the hand and guiding her to her bedroom.

Regina was too exhausted to change so she took off her dress and heels and slipped underneath the blankets. Emma tried not to stare at the woman's body. Even though it was dark Emma could still see her silhouete.

_''Are you coming?''_ Regina teased. Emma changed into a tanktop and shorts before getting in bed too.

_''It'll be okay.''_ Emma tried to reassure Regina but she was already asleep.

* * *

The next morning Emma was the first one to wake up and for a moment she panicked when she noticed someone in the bed with her but then she realised it was Regina. She decided to let her sleep and got out of bed to wake the kids. She told them to eat breakfast and then pack all their stuff. Emma in the mean time woke Regina.

_''Good morning.''_ Emma said and she layed, fully dressed, next to Regina.

_''Good morning.''_ Regina mumbled, slowely waking up.

_''Did you sleep well?''_

_''I feel like I'm still dreaming.''_ Regina said and Emma smiled.

_''Breakfast is ready when you are.''_ Emma said before leaving so Regina could get dressed.

Regina got dressed and walked to the kitchen. She saw only Emma.

_''They're packing their stuff.''_ Emma said once she noticed Regina's confused expression.

_''So how are we going to do this?''_ Regina asked.

_''Well I thought you and Rose could go together, that way you have all the space and time to talk to her.''_

_''Emma, I dont think that's a good idea.''_ Regina told her.

_''Why not? That way she can't walk away. I mean she may not talk to you but she will hear whatever you want to tell her.''_

_''That's the thing. I don't know what to tell her. I've tried everything but nothing seems good.''_ Regina said defeated.

_''Then don't say anything at all. Just be with her. I know it may seem like doing nothing but trust me, for a girl like her that's quite a lot.''_ Emma said, speaking from experience.

_''Okay.''_ Regina agreed.

_''I better go pack too.''_ Emma said before walking to her bedroom.

Thirty minutes later Regina was done with breakfast and was about to start the dishes when Henry came out.

_''Mom I'm done.''_ He told Regina, dragging a suitcase on behind him.

_''Put it by the door. I'll put it in the car after the dishes.''_ Regina said and Henry did as he was told. He helped her with the dishes and an hour later everything that they wanted to bring was packed and by the door.

_''Rose you're riding with Regina and Henry you're with me.''_ Emma said.

_''But- why?''_ Rose started to argue.

_''Because I said so. Now go.''_ Emma told her.

_''Alright.''_ Rose gave in and dragged her suitcase and weekend bag down to the car. Henry carried his own suitcase and Regina took two of the three weekend bags from Emma. Emma looked once more in the apartment where she had spent the last year before locking it up. She picked up her other bag and walked down with Regina. Since Emma's bug didn't have much space, Rose and Henry's stuff went into Regina's car.

_''Ready?''_ Emma asked and Regina nodded.

_''We have to go by the park.''_ Henry reminded them and Emma almost forget.

_''That's right.''_ Emma said and they drove to the park first. Henry proudly showed his tree.

_''You're right, it does look like mine.''_ Regina said.

A few minutes later they were back on the road again. Emma had put on some music and listened to Henry's theories about getting everyone their memories back. In the other car however, was an awkward silence. neither knew what to say. Rose regretted what she told Regina last night. She was angry, sad and scared and the emotions got the best of her. She knew Regina was doing her best and she wasn't making it easy for her. She let out a sigh and gathered her courage.

_''Regina I'm sorry about what I said last night.''_ Rose apologized. Part of Regina was sad that the girl had stopped calling her _mom_ but she decided to give it some time.

_''No you're not and that's alright. What you said was true I was that person. I just hope you know I'm nothing like that anymore.''_

_''I do. I was just so upset last night and that was just the easiest way to hurt you I'm sorry.''_

_''Why?''_

_''Why what?''_ Rose asked confused.

_''Why did you want to hurt me?''_ Regina asked, not really wanting to know the answer.

_''I don't know.''_ Rose said. Regina took her eyes off the road and locked them with Rose's before turning them back onto the road. _''I've never cared about someone as much as I care about you. You're the only family I have, with Henry. So when you told me to live with Emma I was hurt. Then my memories came back and I remembered all of that again. It's silly I know.''_ Rose said, looking down ashamed that she made such a big deal out of this small thing.

_''It's not silly.''_ Regina said, grabbing the girl's hand. Before either could say something they heard Regina's phone go off.

_''I'll get it.''_ Rose said.

_''Hello?''_ She answered, putting it on speaker phone.

_''Hey.''_ They heard Henry.

_''Regina in two miles is a tankstop, Henry needs to go to the bathroom and I could also use someting to eat.''_ Emma said.

_''Okay, we'll follow you. Bye.'' _Regina said and Rose hang up. When they reached the tank station Emma and Regina went inside to get some food while Rose and Henry used the bathroom.

_''So I see you're both still alive.''_ Emma joked.

_''We talked about it and I think it's good now. I really want to ask about the nightmares and everything you know but I don't want to make her upset again.''_ Regina sighed.

_''Just give her some times and space.''_ Emma said and she paid the food. When they reached the cars Henry and Rose were already waiting.

* * *

Later that afternoon they reached the townline and Emma pulled over to wait for Regina. When they saw Regina approaching, they drove over the townline first. Emma felt a weird feeling but it soon passed.

Regina felt that same weird feeling and looked over to Rose.

_''Are you alright?''_ Regina asked and the girl nodded. They followed Emma to Regina's house.

_''I think I'm going to find my parents.''_ Emma said throwing her car keys to her car to Regina.

_''Do you want me to come with you?''_ She asked.

_''No, I think it's better if I do this by myself.''_ Emma said before walking to her parents apartment. She wondered if her parents would remember her.

_''Emma.''_ David said as he opened the door. _I guess there's my answer._ Emma thought and er dad pulled her in for a hug.

_''Emma?''_ She heard her mom hurry down the stairs and pull her in a hug too.

_''Hi eh- wow.''_ Emma said as she saw her mom pregnant.

_''You remember.''_ David said.

_''Yes and so do you.''_

_''Only since yesterday. We were just doing our things and- it felt the same way as when you first broke the curse. How did you get here?''_

_''Regina found us and I guess you could say we broke the curse or at least part of it.''_

_''I'm so glad you're home.''_

_''Yeah me too. Well I better get going.''_

_''Wait. We were going to have a small get together tonight at Granny's for this.''_Mary Margaret said, pointing at her stomach. _''You should come. I'd love to see Henry and Rose again too.''_ Emma noticed how she didn't mention Regina.

_''I'll think about it.''_ Emma said before walking out.

* * *

_''What do you want me to do with mom's bags?''_ Henry asked as he walked in the house with Emma's bags.

_''It's really sweet that you want to help her but I think she'd rather go home.''_

_''But this is her home.''_

_''Henry''_ Regina sighed but she was interrupted by Rose.

_''Henry why don't you check if your playstation still works. Your mom will take care of the bags.''_ Rose said and Henry ran up the stairs, excited. He'd forgotten about his playstation.

_''Thanks.''_ Regina said, massaging her temples. It had been a very long few weeks and she was ready for some peace and quiet.

_''So is she? Moving in I mean.''_

_''I don't think so.''_ Regina said, biting her lip. _''I mean we have really talked about the- about breaking the curse.''_

_''Okay.''_

_''Why don't you unpack your stuff while I make dinner.''_ Regina said and Rose walked upstairs too.

**TBC**


	28. Twenty-eight

**Next chapter you'll find out more about Rose. Also that chapter will be kind of Rose/Regina centric but first this chapter! Review if you liked it. x**

* * *

_''Hey.''_ Regina said, looking up from dinner when she noticed Emma walk into the kitchen.

_''This smells amazing.''_ Emma said.

_''Thank you, could you ask Henry and Rose to come down?''_ Regina asked and Emma walked upstairs to get them.

* * *

_''Gosh I missed this.''_ Rose said, taking her last bite of dinner.

_''I'm glad you liked it.''_ Regina grinned.

_''You really need to learn mom how to cook.''_ Henry jumped in.

_''Watch it,'' _Emma joked,_ ''You didn't starve this past year so I must be able to do something.''_

_''And we both know who was responsible from that.''_ Henry teased back looking at Rose.

_''Thanks, so tell your mom about my lasagna.''_ Rose said, giving Regina a daring look.

_''She might make a better lasagna than you.''_ Henry said laughing.

_''Do you now. Well I need to taste that soon.''_ Regina said.

_''Well I've never tasted yours Regina so...''_ Emma said.

_''Sounds like we need to cook soon.''_ Regina told Rose.

_''If you bring your plates to the kitchen, we'll do the dishes.''_ Emma said and both Henry and Rose walked out the door.

_''My parents are hosting a small party tonight at Granny's and we're invited.''_ Emma said, watching Regina's face closely. The burnette looked at her confused.

_''They invited me?''_ Regina asked surprised.

_''We'll they invited me and I'm inviting you.''_ Emma said, knowing that lying to Regina wouldn't do any good.

_''I don't think I should go, but you should. Take Henry and Rose, I'm sure they missed them.''_ Regina said, standing up to clear the table.

_''Come on it'll be fun.''_ Emma tried to persuade her.

_''Emma, you and I both no they don't want me there.''_

_''So?''_ Emma started, _''I want you there, the kids want you there.''_

_''We want her where?''_ Rose asked as she walked into the kitchen, grabbing a cup.

_''The party Emma's parents are throwing tonight.''_ Regina said.

_''You should come. You mentioned you talked with Mary Margaret before this curse.''_ Rose told her.

_''Things have changed.''_ Regina sighed.

_''Have they?'' _Emma replied.

_''Please? I'm sure you'll have a great time.''_ Rose tried to convince Regina. Regina let out a sigh.

_''Alright.''_ Regina gave in.

_''Thank you.''_ Emma told her.

_''Well I'm going upstairs again.''_ Rose said, leaving the room with a cup of tea.

_''Regina, sit.''_ Emma told her when she noticed the tired look on Regina's face.

_''I'm fine.''_ Regina tried.

_''No you're not.''_ Emma said, _''Regina you've been taking care of everyone but you're the one who's been through the most.''_

_''Says the one who was kidnapped and taken to a different world.''_ Regina said as she sat down on the couch.

_''You we're kidnapped, twice, tortured and almost dead.''_ Emma said and Regina had shivers down her spine. _''I'm sorry I didn't mean it that harsh.''_

_''It's alright.''_

_''No, it's not. You haven't talked about any of it.''_ Emma said, sitting down next to Regina.

_''You know I'm not good at that.''_

_''I know but I also know keeping it all to yourself isn't good.''_

_''I'm just glad Greg and Tamara are gone.''_ Regina said, not really sure where to start.

_''Me too.''_

_''I'm sorry for everything they put you through.''_

_''It's not your fault.''_

_''Isn't it? He was here to get revenge on me and everyone else got hurt in the proces.''_

_''Including you Regina, you got hurt too.''_ Emma said, moving her hand to where the burnmarks were still slightly visable.

_''They'll heal.''_ Regina said, standing up form the couch. _''You should get to the party. I need to take care of a few things but I'll be there in a bit.''_ Regina said. When Emma gave her a look that said she didn't belive Regina she continued. _''I promise.''_

_''Okay, I'll get the kids.''_ Emma said, walking out of the room. A while later Emma came back with Henry.

_''Where's Rose.''_ Regina asked, noticing how the girl wasn't with them.

_''She's upstairs, waiting for you.''_ Emma said, _''We'll see you there.''_

_''Bye mom.''_ Henry said, wrapping his arms around Regina before walking out with Emma.

Regina walked upstairs to change into a different dress. After trying on six dresses she finally found the one that would do. She made her over to Rose's room and noticed the door open. She walked in and saw Rose on the bed, busying writing something in a notebook. She didn't notice Regina. Regina watched her for a while, enjoying the sight.

_''Hey.''_ Regina said after a while, not moving.

_''Hi, I''m sorry were you standing there long?''_ Rose asked, quickly putting the notebook away.

_''Not that long, what were you writing?''_ Regina asked curious, moving to sit on the bed too.

_''Nothing.''_ Rose started but than realised she didn't have to cover it up anymore, she had a mom to tell. _''My therapist said I should write my nightmares down so I did only it grew in sort of a diary.''_ She said honestly.

_''Would you like to talk about it?''_ Regina asked.

_''Not really, I'm sorry I'm just not ready.''_ Rose said, looking down ashamed.

_''It's okay''_ Regina said, lifting the girls head by putting her hand under her chin. Rose was forced to look into Regina's eyes. _''You don't have to do anything if you don't want to.''_

_''Thank you. For being so understanding.''_ Rose said, _''Now are you ready to go?''_

_''Are you sure you want to go?''_

_''Come on, this isn't about me this is about you. Please come, it'll be fun.''_ Rose said, dragging Regina up from her bed.

_''Okay.''_ Regina said and they walked out.

* * *

_''Emma you made it!''_ Mary Margaret said excited, hugging her daughter and grandson.

_''Where's Rose?''_ David asked.

_''She's on her way.''_ Emma said before adding, _''With Regina.''_

_''Regina is coming?''_ Mary Margaret said shocked.

_''Yes I invited her. So either you let her be here or she leaves. With me. I thought you already did but I guess not so can't you just forgive her?''_ Emma said stubborn.

_''You know what she's done, it's not that easy.''_

_''Everybody here including, no especially you guys, know she's changed.''_ Emma said, getting irritated. She came here to have fun but this felt far from it.

_''Emma''_ Mary Margaret sighed.

_''Wait, that's it isn't it? You think Regina cast this curse.''_ Emma realised. Before Mary Margaret could explain the door opened.

_''What the hell is she doing here?''_ Leroy asked, pointing a knife at Regina.

_''Excuse me?''_ Rose said, angry no one in this town could see how much Regina had changed.

_''I invited her.''_ Emma told him.

_''You can't trust her. She's-''_

_''Evil? I'll show you what evil is.''_ Rose interrupted him, taking an angry step towards him but Regina held her back. Leroy put the knife back and Rose dragged Regina to a bench. Soon everyone was talking again, having no attention for Regina anymore.

_''Maybe coming here was a mistake.'' _Regina told Rose.

_''We're not leaving. They have to see you're no longer evil.''_ Rose said.

_''I just want to curl up on the couch with you and Henry.''_ Regina sighed.

_''Just stay for twenty minutes. Then we can leave.''_ Rose said and Regina nodded.

_''Thank you.''_ Rose said.

_''You have to see this.''_ Henry said, dragging Rose away from Regina.

_''Will you be okay?''_ Rose asked and Regina nodded with a smile.

After ten minutes Rose still wasn't back and Regina looked around. She noticed Henry talking excited to Rose, Emma was talking to her parents and she decided to go. It's not like anyone would notice, but that's where she was wrong. She put on her coat and as soon as she closed the dor behind her, it opened again.

_''Wait.''_ Rose said, still putting on her coat while walked towards Regina.

_''You should stay.''_ Regina said.

_''No I want to be with you tonight.''_ Rose said, walking home with Regina.

_''I'm sorry.''_ Rose said, breaking the silence.

_''For what?''_ Regina asked confused.

_''That they were so mean to you.''_

_''That's not your fault.''_

_''Then why do I feel like it is?''_

_''Why would you even say that?''_ Regina said, stopping the girl to look her in the eyes but Rose ignored her gaze.

_''You wouldn't have gone to my dad if you weren't pregnant with me so-''_

_''Don't you dare even go there. Your birth was the best thing that ever happend to me, together with Henry.'' _Regina said, putting her arms around Rose and pulling her close.

_''When we get home, can I show you something?''_ Rose asked.

_''Of course.''_

_''Do you promise you won't get mad and you won't leave me?''_ Rose asked scared. Regina was really curious what the girl wanted to show her.

_''I promise. I'm not letting you go ever again, not even for a curse.''_ Regina promised. They walked the rest of the way home in silence.

**TBC**


	29. Twenty-nine

**This is a pretty long chapter. I hope you like it! x**

**Warning: Mentions of abuse and violence.**

* * *

_''Would you like a cup of tea?''_ Regina asked as Rose and she walked into the house

_''Sure, I'm just going to grab something really quick.''_ Rose said as she disappeared upstairs.

_''Thank you.''_ Rose said, accepting the cup of tea when she came back down again.

_''You said you wanted to show me something.''_ Regina said curious.

_''Yeah.''_ Rose said, placing a notebook on the kitchen table. Regina realised this was the one she'd seen Rose write in before.

_''What's that?''_ Regina asked.

_''The reason you'll kick me out.''_ Rose mumbled. She knew if Regina knew about her past she would think so much different of her. Regina would think she was damaged, broken even but Regina had to know about her past.

_''What?''_ Regina asked confused.

_''Nothing, please read it.''_ Rose said, grabbing her cup to walk out. Regina realised this was something big for the girl.

_''Wait.''_ Regina said, causing Rose to look around. _''Whatever this is, I love you.''_ Regina told her.

_''I love you too.''_ Rose smiled and walked out. Regina grabbed the notebook and made her way over to the couch. She sat down with her cup of tea and opened the notebook.

**_Diary of Rose._**

Regina read. She took a deep breath, turned the page and started reading.

* * *

**_November 29th._**

**_I'm not sure what to write here. I've never written this sort of things down. I guess I should start by the fact that I have nightmares. They change from time to time but most of the times I have the same ones. It's always about this little girl. She looks like me only she's very young. She is sitting on the stairs and I can hear people yelling. At first I could never hear what they were arguing about but after I heard it a few times I realised they were arguing about the little girl on the stairs. They were saying she should go back, that they didn't have enough money and she wasn't worth being forced out of their house._**

**_Dr. Scott asked me if these were memories but I asked mom and she said she had no idea where they came from. Neither do I. I have had a pretty good life, my mom has always been there for me whenever I needed her. I have no idea what it's like to go through something like that. I know mom does but I can't imagine dreaming about mom as a little girl. Neither does Dr. Scott. I have to go. I guess I'll write again tomorrow. I have no idea how to end these things.._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

**_December 9th_**

**_I decided to write whenever I feel like it. I don't want to feel obligated to write everything down because I know I'll quit after week two. I dreamed about the girl again. She was now a little old but not that much. She was no longer in the house I saw her in the last time. She was in this big house with other children only it was really weird because their clothing and the landscape was nothing like I had ever seen before. It was like I was in one of those fairy-tale movies, you know? Only it didn't feel like it. I watched the little girl sitting on a chair, hugging a stuffed animal tightly. It felt like everything around us was moving so fast but the little girl didn't move an inch. No one even paid attention to her. Not until, what I guess was, bedtime. She was still staring at the blank spot in space only she seemed to see. They were yelling at her to move and get upstairs but she didn't seem to hear them. This big guy grabbed her by her arm harshly and I screamed to let her go but they didn't seem to hear me. It was like I wasn't there. I know I wasn't because it was a dream but at that moment it didn't feel like it. It just felt so real.  
Dr. Scott is nicer than I thought. I'm slowly starting to trust him and I don't know how he managed to do that. Must be a therapist thing. Well I'm going to go._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

Regina realised this little girl was Rose. She texted Emma if she could take Henry to her parent's for the night. She told her not to worry and everything was fine but she needed some time with Rose. Regina sat took a deep breath and began reading again.

* * *

**_December 17th_**

**_I saw the same little girl in the same house with the other children. She woke up from the noises I suddenly heard too. A woman walked in and told all the kids to get dressed quickly. She looked around. All the children were panicking and screaming until an older boy walked in. ''They are here to take us away.'' he said before walking out again. I guess something like social services was there to take them away. Everyone was grabbing their stuff and walking out while the little girl was on her bed, hugging her stuffed animal. ''Please take me away.''_**** _She kept mumbling while she rocked back and forth, hugging her knees. I sat down next to her on her bed but she didn't seem to notice me. _****_That's the last thing I remember._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

**_December 21st_**

**_The holidays are just around the corner. My mom asked me what I wanted to do. To keep my mind off the dreams. I feel so bad for her because I know she wants to help but she can't, no one can. She may understand the little girl in my dreams but not me. I just want to know who that is and why I'm dreaming about her. Henry was so sweet today. When I got home there were self-made cookies on the kitchen table with a note saying 'I hope you feel better soon.'. I'm guessing mom told him I'm just not feeling well. I dreamt the same two dreams again, nothing really changed except for last night. Last night something changed. Suddenly I was no longer looking at the girl but I was the girl. It was so weird and scary. I really want to know who the girl is._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

**_January 3rd_**

**_The holidays are over and I guess I was so busy the past weeks I didn't have any nightmares. The first night without one was so weird. I actually slept so peacefully. I hadn't slept that good in forever. The New Year has started and so have the nightmares again. This time it was a different one. The girl was now older. She was no longer in the house I had last seen her. She was in this small village in the woods. She was walking around with the same stuffed animal in her hands. Everyone was looking at her but no one approached her. Not until this old lady saw her. She knelt down to the girl and started talking about her stuffed animal. She asked where her parents were but the girl told her she didn't have any. That was the only thing she said. The older woman grabbed her hand and they walked into this old house. It was warm but not too hot. It smelled like forest, a smell I quite like._**

**_Dr. Scott said writing everything down might help and I guess it does, I mean I haven't had a nightmare for a few weeks. I know they won't go away all at once but this is a start._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

**_January 14th_**

**_I may have thought the nightmares were over but they're not I thought about it and I feel like I'm reliving this girl's life. I know it sounds crazy. This morning I woke up completely shocked. This was the first time I had seen the girl physically getting hurt. I mean she was hurt before by, what I guess were, her adoptive or foster parents but never physically. They would call her names, tell her she's worthless and everything but they never touched her, not like this.  
The girl was about ten years old now. This man was standing in front of her, I guess this was her foster father. He was yelling at her, telling her that she always messed things up, that she could never do something right. The girl looked at him, scared. When he was done yelling he asked her to apologise but she didn't say anything. Before I knew it his hand connected with her cheek and she started crying. He told her to shut up but she couldn't help it. He hit her again and again. I wanted to walked over to him, scream at him but I couldn't move nor speak. I tried looking away but it was like I was frozen. I felt so helpless. The room was slowly fading and I woke up._**

**_Dr. Scott told me this mostly happens when people suppress memories, they come back years later but mom promised me these weren't mine. Dr. Scott didn't really know what it could be but he says he knows how to treat it so that's a good thing._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

**_February 4th_**

**_I've finally given up on sleep. The nightmares have left me even more exhausted than not sleeping at all. They all keep replaying in my mind. I somehow feel connected to this girl. I feel like I know her. Something inside me feels guilty that I didn't protect her, keep her safe. I felt bad that she never felt loved or wanted. She only knew hatred. I honestly don't know how parents could give up such a sweet girl, how they could just leave her behind by these, well monsters I guess. I know I've said it so many times before but I really want to know who this girl is and if she even exists. I have no idea where to start and I really don't want to drag my mom into all of this._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

Regina held the diary in her hands, wiping tears from her face as they spilled from her eyes. She desperately wanted to put her arms around her daughter and tell that it would all be alright but she couldn't. Not yet. She still had half the diary to go, she just wasn't sure she could read more of it, not sure that her heart could take it but she knew for her daughter's sake as well as her own she had to read it.

* * *

**_February 26th_**

**_It's been a while but I can honestly say that I have only had two nightmares in the meantime. The same ones as I've had before. I know I have mom and Dr Scott but sometimes, like now, I just feel so lonely. I feel like I'm missing a part of me, I feel like I'm missing someone. It just doesn't make any sense, I'm not making any sense lately. Mom deserves so much more than a messed up daughter. Sometimes I wonder if it was just Henry if mom would be happier. I know mom wouldn't want me to leave but if she'd never known me her life would be so much better. I really hope no one will ever read this diary. If they do they must think I'm completely and utterly broken._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

**_April 19th_**

**_I skipped March and part of April because I felt like this diary wasn't helping at all. Writing everything down was just another way of reminding myself what I dreamt about but after I while of pushing it all down again I broke again. I thought I could deal with it but I guess I can't so I'm giving this another try._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

**_April 26th_**

**_I dreamt about the girl again. For the last month it has been the same dream. The same girl, the same age only this time she was walking around with a shirt with short sleeves and I could see bruises on her arms. She was forced out of her bed, grabbing her by her bruised arm but the girl stayed quiet. I thought she was so brave. I could see the pain written on her face but she never flinched. She was pushed downstairs towards the same man that hit her before. She was standing in front of him, looking down at her feet. He yelled at her, saying something about staying quiet when there were guests and he hit her. I, once again, couldn't move no matter how hard I tried. However I could speak and I yelled at the man to leave her alone but he didn't hear me. _****_Everything faded once again and I woke up._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

**_May 10th_**

**_I can't believe how strong this girl is. She was much older now. About 14 or something. She wasn't living with the man she used to before but I could see the bruises hadn't faded so either she had just come here or someone in this house hit her too. In this case it was the last one. However this time it wasn't the man who hit her, it was the woman. She came into the girl's room telling her she had to 'entertain' her friend tonight for money. She told her it was the least she could do since the woman gave her a roof to live under. Mom woke me up so I have no idea what she had to do._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

**_May 21th_**

**_It was horrible. I found out what the girl had to do. She was being sold to men. Entertaining meant doing whatever the hell they wanted her to do. They forced her to strip and please them the way they wanted. I wish I could take her place. No fourteen year old girl should have to go through that. I can't believe how a mother could do that to her child even though this wasn't her daughter. It was awful. I could see she was trying to block it all out, waiting for it to be all over. The emptiness in her eyes is what scared me the most._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

**_June 4th_**

**_I was in the same room again. I found out this was the basement but it turned more into a bedroom as more men came by. The girl was mostly locked in here except when she had to eat. Men came by day after day, using her in a way I can't even begin to explain. She was now about 15, I think. This night was different, harder I guess. One of the men that came was very rough. The girl started to cry out from pain and he got angry. He started to beat her as he raped her, leaving her numb and crying behind. It was an awful sight. I wish I could have helped the girl but there was nothing I could do. I wanted to wrap my arms around her so badly. Tell her it would all be alright. But I couldn't._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

**_June 16th_**

**_When I told Dr. Scott about my nightmare from last night he was shocked. He asked me if I was reflecting what I felt onto the nightmares but I told him I'd never had any of these thoughts. I kind of regret telling him about the nightmare because I'm pretty sure he told mom and now mom keeps watching me carefully. I dreamt about the girl, we were at the same place as a few days ago. She was still on the ground but the woman came in and kicked her. The girl stood up and the woman told her she was going out for the night and that she had the night off. I could see the relieve in the girl's eyes but she didn't say anything. The woman left and after a few minutes the girl quietly walked upstairs after getting dressed again. She made her way over to the bathroom and found a bottle of pills. I had a feeling of what she was going to do but I knew I couldn't do anything but watch. She placed all the pills in her hands and I could see her hesitate before swallowing the pills down. She lay down, waiting for death to take her. That's when I woke up._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

**_June 21st_**

**_I think I might be the girl after al but I have no idea how. Mom promised me I couldn't be.  
I was in a hospital. The girl slowly woke up. She wasn't dead. The woman was sitting next to her. She quietly, but angrily, asked the girl how she could be so stupid and if she thought it was really going to be that easy. The woman unhooked her from the machines and threw clothes her way before telling her to change. After a few minutes she snuck the girl out of the hospital. I closed my eyes for a second and when I opened them we were back at the house again. I could see her beating the girl with a belt. It had an X shaped buckle. She beat the girl and I remembered the x shaped scar on my back, next to all the others. Mom told me they were from a car accident we had been in but I can't remember that. I could see the girl was sitting there, staring in space. It was like she was disconnected from her own body. She didn't move an inch as the belt hit her skin. I'm still not sure if I should Dr. Scott about this._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

**_July 9th_**

**_Today I met this woman who is a mayor. She says I can interview her for my school project. She seems familiar but I can't place her. Anyways I have had the same three nightmares for the past weeks. I wonder if this was where her story ends._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

**_July 10th_**

**_I'm got to interview Regina for my school project today. It was really cool. The work she does looks very interesting. Also I didn't have a nightmare last night so I guess that's good. I-_**

**_I remember. All of it. I was writing and suddenly everything came back to me. I also remember the girl was me after all. It was so weird. All of a sudden I remembered again and I walked back to the kitchen. Regina was there, she broke the curse. I know I should be happy but I, somehow, am so angry. I know it selfish and stupid but she promised never to leave and then she did. I know she did it to protect her but after seventeen years I finally got her back and then I lost her again. I got into a fight with her and I just hope she'll forgive me. It was stupid, I was stupid. I said things I didn't mean. I called her evil when I know she's not. She's far from it and I hope she'll be able to forgive me._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

**_July 11th  
_**

**_This is the last time I'm writing in this diary. It has helped me so much this past year but I no longer need it, or so I hope. I decided to show Regina my diary when we get back from the party tonight so Regina: I hope you don't think I'm damaged after reading this but I won't blame you if you did. If you want me to leave I respect that. I love you, mom._**

**_Rose._**

* * *

Regina wiped the tears from her face and held the diary close. Taking a deep breath, she tried to calm herself. She knew Rose was upstairs, probably just as nervous as Regina was. After a few minutes Regina gathered her courage and walked up the stairs. Taking a deep breath she opened the door to Rose's room.

**TBC**


	30. Thrity

**One last chapter Regina/Rose centric and then I'll continue with everyone included. x**

* * *

_''May I come in?''_ Regina asked as she opened the door. Rose was sitting on her bed. Regina noticed the packed back in the corner but decided to ignore it for now. Rose looked up and Regina noticed the scared look in her eyes. She nodded and Regina walked in, closing the door behind her. She walked over to the bed and sat down beside her daughter. She held onto Rose's hand and they sat there in silence. Rose couldn't hold back the tears and they rolled down her cheek. Regina looked at her and felt her heart break. She pulled the girl in her arms.

_''It's okay, shh. I'm right here.''_ Regina tried to calm her. Rose held onto Regina as if she was scared her mother would disappear any second. They sat like that for a while until Regina pushed the girl away, taking her head in her hands so Rose was forced to look in Regina's eyes.

_''I love you.''_ Regina told her. Wiping the tears from Rose's eyes. _''Thank you for trusting me with this.''_ Regina continued as she placed the diary on the bed.

_''I'm sorry. I know I said some pretty mean things but I didn't mean it. I don't blame you for anything.''_ Rose told her.

_''That doesn't mean I don't blame myself.''_ Regina said. _''I didn't fight hard enough and because of that your life was a nightmare.''_

_''I know you didn't have a choice.''_ Rose said.

_''Can we talk about this?''_ Regina asked, nodding towards the diary. Rose dropped her head and was looking at her hands.

_''What is it?''_ Regina asked.

_''It's just- I don't want to say something that's going to make you upset with me or leave me again.''_ Rose put her hand under Rose's chin and lifted it up.

_''There's nothing you can say or do that's going to make me leave you again. Giving you up was the hardest thing I ever had to do, there's no way I can live through leaving you again. There's nothing you can do to push me away. I know that's hard to believe if you've been alone as much as you have but I will do anything to prove it to you.''_ Regina tried to reassure her.

_''Thank you.''_

_''I'm so sorry for everything that's happened to you. I wish there was something I could say or do that would make all of that go away. I just hope some day you'll be able to forgive me. I want to be your mom but that's up to you. I can't force you to love me or forgive me but I hope you do know I will love you no matter what.''_ Regina said.

_''I do forgive you. I do love you and you are my mom.''_ Rose said. Regina let out the breath she'd been holding and wrapped her arms around Rose. They sat like that for what felt like hours before pulling away. Regina prepared herself to ask something that, she feared, would make her daughter retreat back into bottling everything up.

_''You wrote about this girl, now knowing it was you. Did everything you wrote happed to you?''_ Regina asked carefully.

_''Yes.''_ Rose said.

_''Was there more than that you wrote down?''_ Regina asked, scared for the answer.

_''Yes.''_ Regina closed her eyes at this answer, pushing back the tears.

_''You wrote about this X shaped scar. You also said there were others, what did you mean?''_ Regina asked. Rose thought for a while before deciding showing Regina was easier than telling her. Rose turned her back to Regina and lifted her t-shirt over her head. Showing Regina her scared back. Regina let out a gasp, tracing the scars with her fingers. There were so many, mostly they had almost faded but some probably never will.

_''Do they hurt?''_ Regina asked and Rose put her t-shirt on again.

_''Not anymore but at that time- God I just wanted to die.''_ Rose sighed and Regina remembered what else she wrote.

_''You don't think like that anymore, right?''_ Regina asked worried.

_''I don't. That was the only time.''_ Rose assured her.

_''Alright, good because I can't lose you.''_ Regina said. _''Just remember if you ever feel like that again, if it feels like it's too much to handle, come to me.''_

_''I promise.''_ Rose told her. _''I'm not planning on leaving any time soon.''_

_''Good because I kinda like having you around.''_ Regina said, pressing a kiss to Rose's head. _''Don't you dare leaving me.''_

Rose yawned and closed her eyes, putting her head on Regina's shoulder.

_''You should get some sleep.''_ Regina said, standing up to let her daughter get some rest.

_''Wait, will you stay with me until I fall asleep?''_ Rose bit her lips, ashamed that she asked it.

_''Always.''_ Regina said, laying down on the bed again. She held Rose in her arms as the girl fell asleep. Regina soon drifted away too.

* * *

When Regina woke up she noticed she was still on Rose's bed, the girl sound asleep in her arms. She looked down at her daughter, smiling at how beautiful and strong she was. She had been through so much and despite giving up once she had been strong enough to make it this far. A tear slipped out of the corner of her eye as she thought about the fact that she was the reason her daughter had been raised by monsters. Regina had to admit she could relate to some things due to her mother and her marriage with Lepold.

_''What's wrong?''_ Rose asked, snapping Regina out of her thoughts.

_''Nothing.''_ Regina assured the girl.

_''Is it me?''_ Rose asked uncetrain.

_''What? No!''_ Regina told her. _''I thought about how I caused you to be raised like this. I could have prevented this.''_

_''No you couldn't. Your mother took me away. There was nothing you could have done.''_ Rose said.

_''I'm supposed to be the mother here.''_ Regina teased. Regina was glad Rose laughed at that. She'd missed that smile.

_''Well I've had my time to deal with this. You only just found out.''_ Rose said.

_''I love you.''_ Regina said.

_''I love you too.''_ Rose replied, causing Regina to smile brightly.

_''May I ask you something?''_ Rose asked.

_''Of course.''_

_''Your mother, what was she like? I mean I've heard things before but I don't really know what to believe.''_ Rose asked.

_''My mother?''_ Regina said, not expecting this question. She thought about it for a while before replying. _''She wasn't capable of love. She was someone I hope you'll never meet.''_

_''Was she bad? I mean did she-''_ Rose asked, not finishing her sentence.

_''Hurt me?''_ Regina finished. She didn't really want to talk about it, especially not with her daugther but she deserved to know about her family. _''She did. Mentally and physically but that's all over now. For the both of us.''_ Regina smiled.

_''How about we get some breakfast? Emma and Henry will be here any minute.''_ Regina said and they both got dressed before going downstairs for breakfast.

**TBC**


	31. Thirty-one

**Next chapter will be in like a week due to all my exams. I hope you enjoy this chapter. Review if you'd like. x**

* * *

_''Good morning.''_ Emma said as she and Henry walked in. Rose and Regina just wanted to start breakfast.

_''Have you eaten yet?''_ Regina asked.

_''Nope.''_ Henry said, sitting down.

_''I'll get us something to drink.''_ Regina said as she walked to the kitchen.

_''I'll help.''_ Emma said before walking after Regina, leaving Henry and Rose to eat.

_''So how did it go?''_ Emma asked and Regina knew what she was talking about. She was standing with her back to Emma and she was glad. That way the blonde couldn't see she was about to break.

_''Regina?''_ Emma asked worried, approaching Regina. Emma lay a gentle hand on Regina's shoulder and Regina broke. She turned around and wrapped her arms around Emma. Emma was taken back by this action but soon relaxed and tried to comfort Regina.

_''It was awfull Emma, it's all my fault.''_ Regina said.

_''It's okay. It'll be okay.''_ Emma tried to comfort her.

_''I'm sorry.''_ Regina mumbled as she pulled back from Emma after a while.

_''It's okay.''_ Emma said as she grabbed Regina's hand. _''After everything that's happened, it's okay for you to be upset.''_

_''We should get back.''_ Regina said and she wanted to walk out. She got light-headed and put her hand to the wall for support.

_''Regina.''_ Emma said worried but Regina was already walking to the other room again.

_''What are we going to do today?''_ Henry asked.

_''Not much I think. Why did you want to do something?''_ Emma asked.

_''Not really. I mean I wanted to talk to Rose for while but I wasn't sure we had time.''_ Henry said, causing Rose to look at him confused.

_''You wanted to talk to me?''_ Rose asked.

_''Yes, you know the project we're working on.''_ Henry said, moving his eyebrows up to convince her.

_''Oh yes. I forgot.''_ Rose played along, she had no idea what he was talking about. _''It's very important.''_ She told Regina and Emma.

_''Well I promised my parents we'd come by later today so you better do it before lunch.''_ Emma said.

_''What?''_ Now it was Regina's turn to be confused.

_''You guys need to work out all your issues because I can't stand this. I don't want to choose between my parents and you guys all the time.''_ Emma told her.

_Between me and your parents._ Regina thought. She knew Emma didn't have to choose between Henry and her parents, her parents love Henry. They just had a problem with Regina.

_''Do you really think that's a good idea?''_ Regina asked hesitant.

_''I do.''_ Emma said.

_''May we go upstairs?''_ Rose asked, not wanting to be in the middle of this. Plus she was very curious as to what Henry wanted to tell her.

_''Sure.''_ Regina said.

* * *

_''Why did you want to talk to me?''_ Rose asked when they were in Henry's bedroom.

_''I didn't.''_ Henry simply said.

_''Then why did you say that?''_ Rose asked confused.

_''So moms can talk without us present.''_ Henry said and Rose slowly started to understand.

_''You little cupid. You want to set them up, don't you?''_ Rose laughed.

_''Maybe. You know they broke the curse by true love and they both deserve someone that truly loves them.'' _Henry said and he started to think.

_''What is it?''_ Rose asked when she saw Henry's confused look.

_''Who is your father?''_ Henry asked, realizing he didn't know.

_''Daniel.''_ Rose said.

_''I'm sorry.''_ Henry said, placing his hand on his older sister's shoulder.

_''It's okay, it's not like I knew him.''_

_''Do you know mom's story with him?''_

_''Yes she told me.''_ Rose said.

_''I'm sorry.''_ Henry said again.

_''Thanks, I'm just glad our grandmother isn't here, I don't know what I would've done to her.''_ Rose said honestly.

_''Me too. Mom never talks about her and she's not that much in the book but I know she wasn't nice to mom.''_ Henry said sad.

_''She wasn't but you know what? Mom has us now and I think that makes her forget all about it.''_ Rose tried to comfort her little brother.

_''You think so?''_ Henry asked and Rose nodded.

* * *

_''Well that wasn't very subtile.''_ Regina grinned.

_''They might aswell have just told us that we needed to talk to each other.''_ Emma said.

_''So do you? Want to talk I mean.''_ Regina said. Regina was standing up but grabbed the table when she got light-headed again.

_''Regina.''_ Emma said and she hurried over to Regina. She guided her to the couch.

_''What's wrong?''_ Emma asked once Regina lay on the couch.

_''Nothing, it's just my magic.''_

_''Your magic?''_ Emma asked confused.

_''When I left this down I only had dark magic but when I returned part of it turned to white. My body needs to get used to it. It'll take some time but I'll be fine.''_ Regina said, trying to sit up again but Emma pushed her down.

_''That doesn't sound good. We were going to talk anyways so you might aswell do it while laying down.''_ Emma said, sitting down in the chair closest to the couch.

_''You want to talk?''_

_''Yes, about what happened last night.''_

_''When we got home she gave me this diary and I read it. The things she went through, it was awfull. I went up to her room and we talked until we both fell asleep. May I ask you something?''_ Regina asked.

_''Sure.''_

_''Have you ever had any of those experiences? I mean would it have been different if she grew up here?''_

_''I have so no, I don't think it would've been different.''_ Emma told her.

_''I'm sorry.''_ Regina said. She was sorry for what Emma went through but also for the fact that she was the reason Emma grew up like that.

_''It's not your fault.''_ Emma said.

_''Do you have an idea as to how we can find the person responsible for the curse?''_ Regina asked, changing the subject

_''I'm not sure. My parents have a list of everyone in Storybrooke that arrived after the curse and they have about 20 names left. I say we let them do this for once so you can rest.''_

_''I don't need to rest. I need to find out who did this.''_ Regina said stubborn, trying to sit up.

_''Regina let them do this.''_ Emma said and Regina sighed.

_''Can I ask you something?''_ Emma asked after a few minutes of silence.

_''Sure.''_ Regina said, looking at Emma.

_''When Greg kidnapped you. Did he ehm- did he..''_ Emma started not really sure how to properly asked this question.

_''Touch me? No, not like that. I expected it and he probably would have had you not shown up.''_ Regina said with a thankful look in her eyes.

_''Thank God. I was worried that it had happened and you didn't want to talk about it.''_ Emma said.

_''It didn't happen, I promise.''_ Regina told her.

_''How about we get over to my parents?''_ Emma suggested.

_''Do we have to?''_ Regina whined.

_''Please. For me?''_ Emma asked.

_''Alright.''_

_''I'll get the kids. Where are your car keys?''_ Emma asked.

_''You're not driving my car.''_ Regina said.

_''Well neither are you when you're on the edge of passing out. Would you rather go with my car?''_ Emma asked. Regina sighed and gave in.

_''In my bag in the kitchen.''_ Regina said. After Emma left she slowly got to her feet. She took a few seconds to let the dizziness pass and got her coat. Emma, Henry and Rose walked down the stairs and together they left for Emma's parents.

**TBC**


	32. Thirty-two

**Eleven exams the next four days so hopefully I'll update next weekend! Enjoy this chapter. x**

* * *

_''Did you find out who cast the curse?''_ Emma asked as she walked into her parents apartment, followed by Henry, Regina who was supported by Rose.

_''Hello to you too.''_ David laughed.

_''Sorry, hi.''_ Emma said, hugging her father.

_''Not yet. We have a feeling it's someone in town who hasn't shown their face yet. Someone that doesn't be found.''_ Mary Margaret explained.

_''So we're back at square one.''_ Regina sighed.

_''At least we tried something.''_ Mary Margaret mumbled but loud enough for Regina to catch it.

_''You're saying I'm not doing anything?''_ Regina asked irritated.

_''Well I haven't seen you trying to find out who did this, maybe you don't want this person found.''_ Mary Margaret spat.

_''Why? Because I cast this curse?''_ Regina shouted back, angrily.

_''Wouldn't be the first one, would it.''_ Mary Margaret said, narrowing her eyes. Regina took a deep breath and turned to Emma.

_''I''m sorry, I don't think I can do this.''_ Regina started, _''I'll see you back home.''_ Regina told Henry and Rose before walking out.

_''Regina!''_ Emma said, walking after her but David stopped her. Emma looked into her dad's eyes and saw hurt and disappointment that Emma chose Regina over her parents. Emma turned around and walked after Regina again. When she reached the stairs Regina was gone. She sighed before walking back inside.

* * *

When Regina walked into her kitchen, she reached for a glass of wine.

_''Finally, you're alone.''_ Regina heard a voice speak. A voice she would remember anywhere. She turned around and droppped her glass. Red wine and glass everywhere but Regina didn't care.

_''Mother.''_ Regina forced out.

_''Let me clean that.''_ Cora said and with a wave of her hand the wine and glass was gone. _''I've been trying to catch you alone for a while now but you're always with that blonde or those kids. Who's kids are the anyways?''_

_''Mine.''_ Regina said, trying not to show her fear.

_''Yours? Darling you can't have kids.''_ Cora said with a mean smirk on her face. _''The girl? Is she that kid I left in the woods?''_ Cora asked, suddenly remembering why the girl seemed so familiar.

_''She the stable boy's daughter? Daniel.''_ Cora said.

_''Don't you dare say his name.''_ Regina said, angry and emotional. Cora put her hands up in surrender before walking over to Regina. Regina took a few steps backwards until she hit the counter.

_''Let me just make one thing __abundantly clear. You will not tell anyone I'm here, understood?''_ Cora asked. Regina nodded. _''We wouldn't want the girl to join her father now, would we?''_ Cora laughed before disappearing in purple smoke.

Regina sank to the floor. Her mother was back, but how? She sent her through the looking glass. What was she doing here and what does she need from her? Regina sat there for a few minutes, calming herself down. She decided to go to the office to find something about how to get her memories from the past year back.

* * *

_''Where's mom?''_ Henry asked when Emma walked back in.

_''She needs some space.''_ Emma said, throwing her parents an angry glare.

_''You let her run off? Emma you know what she does when she's upset.''_ Mary Margaret said.

_''I'm so done.''_ Emma started, raising her voice. _''I'm so done with blaming all of this on Regina. You don't know anything about this past year so you don't know Regina cast this curse.''_

_''She cast the previous one.''_

_''So? Do you honestly think that Regina would have erased all your memories again, only to be the one to break the curse.''_ Emma said. Mary Margaret didn't know how to reply. Emma had a point.

Henry grabbed Rose's hand. He didn't like seeing his grandparents fight with his mom. Rose squeezed his hand for some support.

_''I'm going to find mom.''_ Rose said, letting go of Henry's hand.

_''We'll come with you.''_ Emma said.

_''No.''_ Rose started, earning a questioning glare from Emma. _''If you want this to work, you need to work out your issues with your parents first. I'm not talking about the 'regina' thing and you know it.''_ Rose explained and she walked out the door. Last year she'd spent much time with Emma talking about Emma's past. Emma had told her she always wanted to know her parents but wasn't sure if, once she found them, she could be with them. If she could forgive them for everything they put her through. Emma needed to work that out before her parents could forgive Regina.

She decided Regina probably went home so she walked over there. When she opened the door and called Regina's name but no reply. When she reached the living room she noticed a woman on the couch.

_''Who are you?''_ Rose asked, reaching for her phone. The woman turned around.

_''Good, you're here.''_ The woman told Rose.

_''Who are you or I'll call Regina.''_ Rose said, typing Regina's number.

_''Please do.''_ The woman said with an evil grin, still not moving from the couch. Rose hesitated for a moment. Why did this woman was her to call Regina so badly. The woman slowly rose from the couch. Rose thought she looked familiar but couldn't place her. The womans hand moved up and Rose felt her throat tighten for a few seconds before the woman's hand moved down and Rose catched her breath.

_''I said, call her.''_ The woman told Rose. She pressed call and waited for Regina to pick up.

_''Regina.''_

* * *

Regina had been looking for an answer for a few minutes when her phone rang. Without looking who it was she answered.

_''Regina.''_

_''Mom.''_ She heard Rose on the other side. Regina could hear the fear in her voice and was immediately alert.

_''Rose, what's wrong? Are you okay?''_ Regina panicked.

_''You need to come to the house, there's a woman here who needs to see you.''_ Regina felt angry build up. She knew the woman was her mother.

_''Rose, it'll be okay. I'll be right there. Just do what she wants, no matter what okay?''_ Regina told her while running out of her office.

_''Okay.'' _Rose said and she hung up. Regina ran back home, cursing herself for not driving herself over to the office.

* * *

_''Do you know who I am?''_ The woman asked Rose as she took a few steps towards her. Rose noticed the anger in her eyes, they reminder her so much of hers when she was angry. That's when it hit her. The fear made place for anger and Rose clenched her fists.

_''Cora.''_ Rose said.

**TBC**


	33. Thirty-three

**Hope you enjoy this chapter. Please leave a review if you did! x**

* * *

_''Very good. I see my daughter has talked about me. Where is she?''_ Cora said and Rose didn't say anything. She stood still, not moving an inch. Regina had told her to do whatever Cora wanted but she stubbornly didn't answer. Cora slapped her hard across the cheek, _"You foolish girl,"_ she started,_ "Didn't your mother teach you to answer when someone asks you something.''_ Rose felt her cheek burn. The look in Cora's eyes reminded her of her childhood and sent a chill down her spine.

_''Do you honestly think she loves you?''_ Cora laughed sarcastically. _''There's a reason she gave you up-''_

_''She didn't give me up. You took me away from her.''_ Rose shouted angry.

_''Is that what she told you? That I took you away from her? Now why would I do that?''_ Cora asked.

_''Because you forced her to marry Leopold.''_ Rose spat.

_''I could have told him it was his.''_ Cora said and Rose bit her lip. She didn't want to believe what Cora was saying but it was hard not to.

_''Regina loves me.''_ Rose said.

_''Regina? You're not even calling her your mother. Well that should tell you something.''_ Cora said.

_''Stop it. Stop trying to manapulate me and get in my head. It won't work. I know my mom loves me.''_ Rose told Cora.

_''Well if I can't convince you, I'll have to hurt Regina another way.''_ Cora said and Rose felt herself being lifted into the air, not being able to get down.

* * *

Regina walked into the house and moved to the living room where she heard voices. She walked in just in time to see Cora magically throw Rose into the wall next to the door where she was standing.

_''Get away from my daughter.'' _Regina yelled at her mother. She knelt down to see how Rose was doing, keeping an eye on her mother at the same time. She noticed Rose was conscious.

_''Or what? You can't defeat me and you can't hurt anyone to hurt me. I have nothing left Regina.''_ Cora spat. Regina had helped Rose up in the mean time. Cora took advantage of that and moved her hand up again and Rose felt her throat tighten like before. Regina threw a fireball to her mother. Cora got rid of it before it hit her and let Rose go in the process.

_''Go.''_ Regina told Rose.

_''I'm not leaving you here with her.''_ Rose said.

_''I'm sorry. I love you.''_ Regina said and purple smoke surrounded Rose. When it cleared Rose was outside. She ran to Emma's apartment and knocked on the door, out of breath.

_''Rose, hi.''_ David said as he opened the door. Rose ran past him without saying anything. She made her way up to Emma's room and walked in.

_''You have to come. It's Regina- She's in the house- Cora-.''_ Rose rambled.

_''Calm down. What's doing on?''_ Emma asked worried.

_''It's Regina. Cora is here and you have to help me get back into the house. I scared Cora will hurt her.''_ Rose said.

_''Okay. Let's go.''_ Emma said, grabbing Rose by the hand and moving downstairs.

_''Where are you going?''_ Mary Margaret asked when she noticed Emma.

_''Regina is in danger.''_ Emma said, not wanting to tell her mother that Cora was in town.

_''Be careful.''_ Mary Margaret said before Emma closed the door.

Emma and Rose quickly made their way over to the mansion.

_''Regina?''_ Emma yelled as she knocked on the door. When she didn't get a reply they walked to the back of the house. When she looked through a window she noticed the broken glass, overturned chairs and Regina. Regina was laying still on the floor. Emma walked back to the front door and after two times she succesfully kicked it in. She knew Regina would be pissed about it but she didn't really care at the moment. Emma and Rose knelt down to Regina and tried to wake her up.

_''Regina.''_ Emma said, gently touched her cheek.

_''Mom.''_ Rose tried, grabbing Regina's hand and squeezing it.

* * *

_''Looks like it's just the two of us again.''_ Cora said with an evil grin.

_''Don't you dare lay a hand on my daughter, ever again.''_

_''Don't you see dear? That's what I was doing.''_

_''If you want to hurt someone, hurt me but stay away from my kids.''_

_''Well if you insist.''_ Cora said. She threw Regina backwards, knocking over a chair. Regina got up but before she could do something, she was lifted into the air. Cora threw her into Regina's table and Regina felt glass slightly cut her back. Regina got up and blasted her mother backwards. Her mother hit the wall and lay on the ground. Regina felt slightly dizzy, it was her first time using her magic now that it was partly white. She grabbed the couch for support and her mother noticed.

_''You're still the weak, pathetic girl you always were.''_ Cora said. She threw Regina into the wall and Regina passed out.

_''I will get my revenge.''_ Cora told the unconscious Regina.

* * *

_''Regina.''_ Emma said, relieved that Regina was waking up. Regina slowely opened her eyes and tried to sit up.

_''Emma?''_ She asked confused. Regina noticed Rose holding her hand and turned to the girl.

_''Are you alright?''_ Regina asked as she wrapped her arms around her daughter.

_''Don't worry about me. How are you?''_ Rose asked, she put her arms on Regina's back and felt her tense up. Rose let go of Regina and crawled so that she was sitting behind Regina.

_''Your back.'' _Rose said as she noticed the small amount of blood on Regina's back.

_''Regina we need to get you to a hospital.''_ Emma said.

_''No.''_ Regina insisted. _''No, I'll be fine.''_ She said as she tried to stand up. Rose and Emma helped her.

_''Let me try to heal you.''_ Emma said, remembering how Regina had healed her headache last time.

_''I told you. It will take too much of your energy.''_ Regina told her.

_''We can do it together.''_ Rose said. _''I mean I have no idea how to use my magic but maybe if I hold you or something, it will take engery form the both of us.''_

_''No.''_ Regina shook her head. She didn't want her daughter to use magic. Not without her help.

_''Regina. She won't use magic, she will only help me.''_ Emma said, knowing what Regina was thinking. Regina nodded and lifted up her shirt.

_''Tell me what I should do.''_ Emma said.

_''You need to focus on my back and you need to imagine it healed. Not just the end result but also the process.''_ Regina tried to explain the best that she could.

_''Okay.''_ Emma said and Rose held her arm and they both started to focus. Emma moved her hands over Regina's back. After a while they noticed the glass was gone and the cuts started to fade. Emma started to feel dizzy and stopped. The cuts were almost gone.

_''I'll try in a minute.''_ Emma said, laying down on the floor.

_''No you won't. The rest can heal naturally.''_ Regina said, putting her shirt back on and turning to Emma.

_''Are you sure you're okay?''_ Regina asked when she saw the tired look on Emma's face.

_''Yeah just a bit exhausted. You weren't kidding when you said a healing spell takes a lot of energy.''_

_''You should lay down.''_ Regina said.

_''I'm fine. Please let me try to heal your back.''_ Emma pleaded.

_''No, it will heal by itself.''_

_''But there will be scars.''_

_''Let me try it.''_ Rose said.

_''I would rather not have you use magic.''_ Regina said, biting her lip. She knew magic was a part of Rose and she was sure her daughter would want to learn it in the future but Regina wanted to protect her from it as long as possible.

_''I know you don't but I don't want you to have scars. Not if I can remove them.''_ Rose said. _''Please.'' _Regina lifted up her shirt again.

_''But if it's not finished and you can't take it anymore, promise me you will stop.''_ Regina said.

_''I promise.''_ Rose said before focussing on healing Regina's back. It felt weird when she noticed her magic. It felt weird but also good. It didn't take her long before all the wounds on Regina's back were gone.

_''Done.''_ Rose said, smiling proudly.

_''Thank you.''_ Regina said, hugging her daughter.

_''She get's a thank-you hug and I don't?''_ Emma teased, she was now sitting up again.

_''Thank you.''_ Regina said, surprising herself when she hugged Emma

_''Well I should check up on Henry, see how he's doing. Would you like me to bring Granny's take-out over on my way back?''_ Emma asked. They had skipped lunch.

_''I'd like that.''_ Regina said, helping Emma up.

_''Are you sure you two are okay?''_ Emma asked.

_''We're fine.''_ Rose said, pushing Emma towards to door.

_''Okay. Be safe.''_ Emma said before walking out. Rose turned to Regina.

_''What did she do to you?''_ Regina asked. _''Before I got here what happened?''_ Rose looked at her hands, not sure what to say.

_''You can tell me.''_ Regina said, guiding Rose to the couch and they both sat down.

_''She told me you didn't love me and that you gave me up instead of your mother taking me away from you. I think she was trying to turn me against you because she said that if she couldn't hurt you this way, she would do it another way.''_ Rose said. Regina wanted nothing more than to wrap her arms around Rose but she needed to hear the rest of the story.

_''What happened then?''_

_''Before she said all those things she try to choke me but with magic I guess. She hit me and threw me into the wall and well- that's when you came in.''_ Rose said. Regina pulled the girl close, letting a tear roll down. She promised herself her mother would never hurt anyone else, not when she could do something about it. her daughter got hurt and it was all her fault.

_''I'm so sorry.''_ Regina whispered as she placed a kiss in Rose's hair.

_''It's not your fault.''_ Rose told Regina as she pushed away. _''It just reminded me of my childhood but back then I had no one. Now I have you.''_ Rose said and Regina felt her heart flutter.

_''Are you sure you're okay? Does it hurt anywhere?''_ Regina asked once again.

_''I'm fine, my back hurts a little but it'll be okay.''_ Rose ansswered honestly.

_''Let me see.''_ Regina said. Rose hesitated before remembering that Regina already saw her back. She took of her shirt and Regina noticed a black bruise, covering the scars. She gasped when she saw it.

_''That bad?''_ Rose joked. Regina touched around the bruise and Rose pulled away in pain.

_''I can't heal you, my magic isn't strong enough but as soon as it is, I'll heal you.''_ Regina said, feeling guilty that she couldn't help her daughter.

_''It okay, I've had a lot worse.''_ Rose tried to lighten the mood.

_''That thought is not helping at all.''_ Regina said worried.

_''Sorry, it's just that- it'll be fine.''_ Rose said.

_''I know you will.''_ Regina said, hugging Rose once again.

**TBC**


	34. Thrity-four

**Exam week is over so I'm back! x**

* * *

_''Wait so how did you two get in?''_ Regina asked, realising she'd locked Rose out before.

_''Emma kinda kicked down your door.''_ Rose said.

_''She did what?''_ Regina's eyes grew in disbelieve.

_''Well in her defense, you were in danger and she was just trying to help.''_ Rose tried.

_''That doesn't mean she isn't going to fix my door.''_ Regina sighed, standing up from the couch. _''May I please heal your back now?''_ Regina asked, feeling better than she did before. Rose hesitantly lifted her shirt and Regina put her hands over her daughter's back, the bruise was slowly fading.

_''Thank you._'' Rose said when Regina was done.

_''Let's set the table, Emma and Henry could come back in minute.''_ Regina said.

* * *

_''Mom.''_ Henry said when he notice Emma coming in.

_''Hey kid. I was thinking we could have dinner at your moms.''_ Emma said.

_''Sure.''_ Henry said. Emma noticed the lack of enthusiasm.

_''What's going on?''_ Emma asked, sitting down next to her son.

_''Do you think mom doesn't want to see me anymore?''_ Henry asked and Emma's heart broke. She knew Regina had spent a lot of time with Rose but the girl had been through so much. So had Regina.

_''No, of course not! Look, your mom has been through a lot lately and Rose has too. Regina needs some time but she still loves you very much.''_ Emma told him. _''Why? Where's this coming from?''_

_''I wanted to ask her if she wanted to do something with me but I never got a chance to ask.''_ Henry said, staring down sad. Emma felt so bad. They'd paid so much attention to Rose and Regina that no one noticed how Henry was feeling.

_''How about I take Rose out for the night and you and your mom do something fun?''_ Emma suggested. Henry's face lit up.

_''You'd do that for me?''_

_''Yeah of course. You're my kid. Besides I don't mind hanging out with Rose.''_ Emma said before adding, _''Just like I don't mind hanging out with you.''_ Emma placed a kiss in Henry's hair.

_''Are you ready to go to your moms?''_ Emma asked and Henry nodded. Together they made their way over to Granny's before going to Regina's. They walked past the kicked down door.

_''Regina?''_ Emma asked.

_''The kitchen.''_ Emma heard Rose say.

_''Where's Regina?''_ Emma asked when she saw Rose in the kitchen.

_''Upstairs.''_ Rose said.

_''Go.''_ Emma told Henry and he ran upstairs.

_''So would you like to grab a drink tonight?''_ Emma asked.

_''A drink?''_ Rose questioned, raising an eyebrow that reminded Emma so much of Regina.

_''Yeah. Just the two of us.''_ Emma said, trying to sound casual.

_''Sure but why?''_ Rose asked curious.

_''To be honest, Henry wanted to spent some time with Regina.''_

_''Because she's mostly been with me.''_ Rose realised. _''Gosh I feel so bad. I mean I never wanted him to think I was taking Regina away from him.''_ Rose said guilty.

_''It's okay, he knows you weren't.''_

_''I guess we're going out then tonight.''_ Rose said.

* * *

Henry ran upstairs excited. He knocked on his mom's door, knowing she didn't like it when he just came walking in.

_''Mom?''_

_''Yeah.''_ He heard his mom say and he opened the door. Regina was just fixing up her hair.

_''I wanted to ask you something.''_ Henry said, not sure how to ask it. Regina noticed the struggle and lowered herself to her son.

_''What is it?''_ She asked worried.

_''I was wondering if- if you'd like to- do you want to watch a movie with me?''_ Henry said, staring at his feet, _''With me.''_ Regina noticed how he added _with me_. Had Henry been feeling left out all this time? How had she not noticed.

_''Of course. I'd love to.''_ Regina said.

_''Really?''_ Henry asked excited.

_''Yes. Just like when you were little.''_ Regina said, remembering the movie nights she'd had when Henry was younger. _''How about we eat dinner and we start then?''_

_''Yes.''_ Henry smiled widely, grabbing Regina by her hand and dragging her downstairs.

_''Hi. Let's have dinner.''_ Regina said when she noticed Emma.

* * *

_''Okay bye.''_ Emma said and she walked out the front door Regina had magically fixed.

_''I'll get the food, you get the move.''_ Regina said and Henry ran off excited. When Regina came back with some food, Henry had put blankets on the couch and the movie on pause.

_''Ready?''_ Regina asked as she got underneath the blankets.

_''Yep.''_ Henry said, moving closer to his mom. He pressed play and Regina heard the familiar tune of Harry Potter. She remembered how the last time they watched it, it was when he just got his memories back.

After twenty minutes they paused the movie for a break. Regina got food while Henry went to the bathroom. When they came back Regina didn't press start. Something was still bothering her and she needed to get it out of the way.

_''Henry, I want to ask you something.''_ Regina said.

_''Sure.''_ Henry said, looking up to his mom.

_''Are you jealous of Rose?''_ Regina asked and she bit her lips. She really didn't want to upset Henry.

_''A little.''_ Henry said honest, looking down at his hands. _''I mean I know she has been through so much and you have too and you talk to her about it. I'm happy you found someone you can talk to but I just-''_ Henry said, not finishing his sentence.

_''You just?''_ Regina asked.

_''Is it because of all those things I used to call you because I know you're not, I know you're not evil. Not anymore and I'm really sorry I said all those things.''_ Henry said, feelling like he just made everything worse.

_''Calm down. I know you didn't mean it. I'm sorry you feel like that. I promise I'll make it up to you.''_ Regina said and Henry snuggled into her side. Regina wrapped her hands around him and started the movie again. After a while Regina noticed Henry was asleep and she stopped the movie. She carefully lifted him off the couch and lifted him upstairs into his bedroom. She sat with him for a while, watching him sleep, before going downstairs again. She realised Emma and Rose still weren't home so she decided to text Emma.

**TBC**


	35. thirty-five

**Who do you think is coming back? Or who would you like to see back? Enjoy! x**

* * *

_''Who is it?''_ Rose asked when Emma's phone went off. So far she'd had an amazing night. Ruby had joined them an hour ago but soon left them for some guy at the bar.

_''It's your mom. She's asking where we are.''_ Emma said.

_''Tell her we'll be home soon.''_ Rose said, not wanting to leave yet.

_''Done.''_ Emma said as she hit send.

_''Do you think Henry is upset with me?''_ Rose asked.

_''I think that he knows you and Regina need some time together. I think that he knows you feel a little bit like him when he found me. I mean the situation is different but he found his birth mom and so did you.''_ Emma told her.

_''And you too. You found your parents too.''_

_''Yeah, I guess.'' _Emma smiled.

_''I can't help but wonder if Regina wasn't pregnant with me, she wouldn't have tried to run off and all of this wouldn't have happened.''_ Rose said, empting her glass.

_''Don't think like that. That would mean both Henry and you wouldn't have been born and I can't imagine that, I don't want to.''_

_''Ready to go?''_ Emma asked after a moment of silence.

_''Yeah.''_ Rose said. Together they walked towards the mansion.

* * *

_''Regina?''_ Emma whispered, not wanting to wake Henry.

_''Kitchen.''_ They heard and they walked to the kitchen.

_''Did you have a nice evening?''_ Regina asked when Emma and Rose walked in.

_''It was fun, we should do it again.''_ Rose said. _''I should probably go to bed.''_

_''Good night.''_ Both Regina and Emma said.

_''Night''_ Rose said before walking upstairs.

_''So how was your evening with Henry?''_ Emma asked.

_''It was fun.''_ Regina said, smiling when she thought back. _''I just feel terrible that he felt left out and alone. My head was somewhere else that I never even noticed.''_

_''It's not your fault.''_ Emma tried.

_''He was so happy with you. I should have never kissed you. I should have never broken the curse.''_ Regina sighed, sitting down.

_''Do you regret it?''_ Emma asked, sitting down next to Regina.

_''Breaking the curse?''_ Regina asked.

_''Kissing me.''_ Emma said, staring at her hands.

_''I don't know.''_ Regina replied honest.

_''I don't.''_ Emma stated. When she realised what she said it was already too late to take back. Not that she wanted to take it back.

_''You don't?''_ Regina asked. Emma saw both confusion and hope in the woman's eyes.

_''I don't.''_ Emma said, moving closer to Regina. She expected Regina to move away but she didn't.

_''I don't regret kissing you Regina.''_ Emma said before her lips met Regina's. Regina didn't push away but kissed back.

_''What does this mean?''_ Regina asked once Emma pulled away.

_''I don't know.''_ Emma said. _''What do you want it to mean?''_

_''I don't know.''_ Regina said confused.

_''Well wasn't that heart warming.''_ They heard a voice from the corner.

_''Cora.''_ Emma said. The woman must have poofed herself in here without them noticing.

_''What do you want.''_ Regina asked angry.

_''I want to tell you that something big is happening tomorrow.'' _Cora said, taking a step towards the duo.

_''What do you mean?''_ Regina asked, pushing Emma behind her to somehow try to protect her.

_''Ever heard of time traveling?''_ Cora asked and Regina nodded.

_''Well I'm bringing an old friend of mine here and I think he'd be thrilled to see you again.''_ Cora said. Before Regina could asked anything Cora disappeared.

_''Regina are you okay?''_ Emma asked.

_''Yes, fine.'' _Regina said, staring at the place her mother stood seconds before.

_''Who do you think she's talking about? And is time traveling real?''_ Emma asked.

_''I have no idea and yes it's real. Back in our land there was only one person who managed.''_ Regina said, turning to Emma.

_''Who was it?''_ Emma asked curious.

_''The wicked witch of the West.''_ Regina said.

_''She's real too?''_ Emma asked, still surprised about how many characters are real.

_''Very.'' _Regina said.

_''You sound liek you two have a history.''_ Emma said, sitting back down with Regina.

_''She is my sister.''_ Regina said and Emma's jaw dropped.

_''You have a sister?''_ Emma asked surprised.

_''Yes. She didn't grow up with me and I found out about her at a later age. We weren't in contact but I knew she existed''_ Regina explained, _''My mother didn't allow us to see each other.''_

_''So you've never met her?''_

_''We haven't. That's why I haven't seen her in town. I have no idea what she looks like.''_ Regina said.

_''Do you think she's helping Cora with the time traveling thing? What does Cora want to achieve with that? Who does she want to bring back?''_ Emma asked, still confused.

_''I think Cora will bring someone back that isn't a fan of mine. Which is basically everyone.''_ Regina noted.

_''Everyone minus one.''_ Emma said and Regina smiled at the comment.

_''I guess all we can do is wait for it to happed.''_ Regina said, standing up.

_''You're welcome to stay here for the night. I could understand you wouldn't want to drive back.''_ Regina said. _''However you will have to sleep on the couch, Rose is still in the guestroom.''_

_''I don't mind, thanks.''_ Emma said.

**TBC**


	36. Thirty-six

Regina couldn't sleep. She kept think about what had happened the night. _I'm bringing an old friend of mine here and I think he'd be thrilled to see you again._ Who could that be? And then the Emma thing.

_The Emma thing_.

Was there a thing? Emma told her she didn't regret kissing her but did that mean she felt the same way? They did break the curse together. Regina turned once again.

That same time, down on the couch, Emma turned too. She couldn't sleep. She needed to process what happened. She kissed Regina

Again.

Only this time she made the move. She kissed Regina. She liked Regina but she wasn't exactly sure how she felt. She did know she didn't want to lose Regina. She was scared that if she told Regina how she felt, she might push her away. They worked so hard to get where they are now. She couldn't lose that.

Soon both women drifted to sleep.

The next morning it was Henry who was first out of bed. He made his way downstairs and noticed his mom on the couch.

_''Mom?''_ He woke Emma.

_''Hey kid.''_ Emma said, rubbing her eyes. She noticed she wasn't in her own bed.

_''Did you sleep here last night?''_

_''Yeah. I guess so. How was your night with your mom by the way?''_

_''It was really nice. Thank you for helping me.''_ Henry said wrapping his arms around Emma.

_''No problem kid. If you ever need a night like that again, I'll be happy to go out with Rose.''_

_''How was your night?''_

_''It was fun.''_ Emma blushed, thinking back on last night.

_''Good morning.''_ Regina said as she walked in.

_''Good morning.''_ Both Henry and Emma said.

_''So are we going to do today?''_

_''Not sure. I have to go to my place but if you want to do something, I could come back.''_ Emma said.

_''Well I didn't have anything planned..''_ Henry said.

_''Let's eat first.''_ Regina said, _'ll I'll wake Rose.''_ Regina said and she walked upstairs. She found the girl sound asleep in her bed and watched her sleep peacefully for a while.

_''Is there a reason you're watching me?''_ Regina heard Rose say.

_''How did you know that, you're facing away from me.''_ Regina laughed.

_''Trust me, after everything that happened, I wake up from even the smallest sound.''_ Rose tried to joke but Regina's smile disappeared.

_''Sorry, I didn't mean to make you upset.''_ Rose said when she noticed Regina's sad expression.

_''I just thought about everything you went through.''_ Regina said.

_''We talked about this. It's okay.''_ Rose said, stepping out of bed to hug Regina.

_''I'm supposed to be the mom here.''_ Regina joked.

_''I'm okay. You found m-''_

_''Don't you dare finish that.''_ Regina joked, not wanting to sound like Emma's parents.

_''We're together again. That's all that matters.''_ Rose said, changing her words.

_''Let's go downstairs.''_ Regina said, grabbing Rose's hand and walking to the kitchen.

They ate together and once they were all dressed Emma decided to go home.

_''What's that?''_ Emma asked when she noticed a stream of light going up to the sky.

_''That's my mother.''_ Regina said bitter.

_''They're doing the time thing. Now?''_ Emma asked surprised.

_''They are but by the time we get there they'll be long gone.''_ Regina sighed.

_''Time thing?''_ Henry asked curious.

_''My mother was here last night.''_ Regina started, _''She told me she would bring someone back from the past.''_ Regina left out the part where it was someone she would probably know.

_''Who will she bring back?''_ Rose asked.

_''We don't know.''_ Emma said.

_''I didn't know you could bring people back from the past.''_ Rose said.

_''Only one person has been able to do it so far.''_ Regina explained.

_''Your mom?''_ Henry asked confused.

_''Regina.''_ Emma pleaded when she realised Regina didn't want to tell them.

_''My sister.''_ Regina said, collapsing on the couch.

_''Your sister?''_ Rose and Henry said simultaneously.

_''Yes, it's a long story. My mother didn't want me to see or contact her so I don't know who she is or what she looks like.''_ Regina said.

_''She kept your from your own sister?''_ Henry asked and Regina nodded.

_''She is one psycho bitch.''_ Rose mumbled.

_''Rose.''_ Regina said with a disapproving tone.

_''Sorry.''_ Rose said, _''Bad words, don't use them.''_ Rose told Henry once she turned to him. Emma grinned.

_''Now what?''_ Rose asked.

_''Now the both of you will go with Emma.''_ Regina said.

_''What?''_ Emma asked confused.

_''My mother won't show up until I'm alone.''_Regina stated.

_''So we're just going to leave you here to your mother and god knows who?''_ Emma asked.

_''I can handle my mother.''_

_''But you shouldn't have to handle your mother. We're all here to help you.''_ Emma said.

_''My mother won't show up until I'm alone and if that's not soon- you know what happened last time.''_ Regina said pointing to Rose.

_''I'm fine. I want her to show up again so I can-''_ Rose started but soon saw Regina's expression and closed her mouth.

_''I'm not going to use anyone as bait.''_ Regina said.

_''Who said anything about bait?''_Emma told her.

_''That's what you'll be when you stay here.''_

_''I'll call my parents to pick up Rose and Henry but I will not leave you here by yourself.''_

_''That's not your choice to make.''_ Regina said and they all heard a noise and noticed the purple smoke in the corner.

_''Hello dear.''_ Cora said and Regina pushed Henry and Rose behind her, putting an arm in front of them.

_''What do you want?''_ Regina asked.

_''We're going for a trip.''_ Cora said.

_''I'm not going anywhere with you.''_ Regina said and she felt Emma grab her hand in support.

_''That's too bad. I guess I'll have to find someone else. What about you?''_ Cora said pointing at Henry. She moved her finger in a 'come here' motion and Henry was forced to walk towards her.

_''Stop.''_ Regina said, taking a step forward and Cora stopped. Regina quickly pushed Henry in Emma's arms and she walked to Cora. Cora poofed them away and once the smoke cleared Regina noticed who Cora brought back.

_''You.''_ Regina said scared, taking a step back.

**TBC**


	37. thirty-seven

_''We have to find mom.''_ Henry panicked.

_''We will. It'll be alright.''_ Emma promised as she pulled him in for a hug.

_''Why does all of this happen. I mean it wasn't perfect before but at least we were all safe.''_ Henry said.

_''Before I came here.''_ Rose realised.

_''Kid, this has nothing to do with you. Greg and Tamara weren't your fault. Neverland wasn't your fault and Cora certainly isn't your fault.''_ Emma said,

_''Then why does it feel like it. If I hadn't shown up, you wouldn't have been kidnapped to Neverland, the curse never would have happened and you guys would still be safe and unharmed.''_

_''If I hadn't been taken to Neverland, Regina would have. The curse would have happened no matter what.''_

_''Regina was better off without me.''_ Rose said and she ran out.

_''Rose!''_ Emma yelled and ran after her but Rose was already gone.

_''Will she be okay?''_ Henry asked.

_''I hope so kid, I hope so.''_ Emma said, staring after Rose.

* * *

_''Regina, that's not how you greet an old friend.''_ Cora said but Regina remained frozen in her place.

_''Regina, it's so nice to see you again.''_ The man said but Regina still didn't answer.

_''You have to excuse my daugther's behavior, I assume she's just very happy to see you, right Regina?''_ Cora said. When Regina didn't reply, Cora magically moved her foreward cause Regina to come back to reality again.

_''Let go of me.''_ Regina said, fighting against her mother's magic.

_''If you behave.''_ Cora said, letting go of Regina.

_''It looks like we're back together again. Husband and wife.''_ The man said, taking a step towards Regina.

_''Leopold.''_ Regina said, taking a step back but her mother used magic to prevent her from going anywhere.

_''Regina. You mother told me a little something about you. She also told me I'm in the future and I guess I have to make sure you don't run away. You wouldn't want to be anywhere else anyways right.''_ Leopold smirked. Cora poofed them away again and soon they were in a basement.

_''Looks like this will be your home for a while. Until we find something else.''_ Leopold said and he locked the door, leaving Regina behind.

* * *

_''Damnit why isn't it working.''_ Emma said. She had tried to use the locator spell from last time but it wasn't working.

_''Maybe it's Cora.''_ Henry said and Emma looked at him confused. _''Cora's magic is more powerful than mom's. What if she is blocking mom's somehow, preventing us from finding her.''_

_''Well if that's true, then how do we find her?''_ Emma sighed.

_''What about the place they did the time travell thing?''_ Henry suggest.

_''It's worth a try, let's go.''_ Emma said and the both of them left. Before driving off Emma tried calling Rose but she didn't answer.

* * *

Rose kept running. She had no idea where to but soon found herself at the edge of the woods again. The woods were her safe place. She looked around and sat down underneath a tree. She needed to clear her head. So much had happened. She got her mom, she lost her mom, she got her mom back again and now she lost her again. She sighed and closed her eyes.

_''Mom please be okay.''_ Rose whispered.

For most of her life Rose had felt alone even though she was never alone. All she ever wanted was to belong. She wanted people that truly cared about her. She wanted a family. Now that she had a family she wanted nothing more that to get away because she felt like all she ever did was cause pain. She knew her mom and Emma would disagree.

Rose got up and started walking.

* * *

Regina heard the lock click and tried to poof herself away but she could feel her mother blocking her magic. Just like she used to do when Regina was little. Regina was alone and sat down against the wall. She knew she wouldn't be able to get out. She just didn't knwo why her mother was doing this. What was she gaining from it. Regina started to think about Henry and Rose. _God they must be so worried._ Regina thought. And Emma. Regina felt a smile appear on her face when she thought of the blonde. She wouldn't never admit it but she already missed Emma. There was something about her that made Regina feel strong and worthy.

* * *

_''Nothing.''_ Emma sighed. They had been lookig around the place Cora had opened the portal for almost an hour now.

_''What do we do now?''_ Henry asked.

_''Okay, which places does Cora know here? Some place she private. Some place no one would come and could find her.''_ Emma started to thing out loud.

_''You're the sheriff, isn't there a file or something with buildings that aren't used?''_

_''I could search the datebase, it's worth a try.''_ Emma said and they made their way over to the station.

* * *

Rose noticed a man walking out of building. She hadn't seen him in town before. She noticed a woman walking after him and hid once she realised it was Cora. Rose looked up to the building. She wondered if that was were her mom was. She decided it was worth a try and made her way to the entrance.


	38. thrity-eight

_''Henry can you get your Storybook?''_ Emma asked and Henry got his bag.

_''Why do you need it?''_ Herny asked as he handed the book to Emma.

_''I'm looking for someone from your mom's past.''_ Emma explained.

_''There are three men that were important if that's what you mean.''_

_''Do you know?''_ Emma asked surprised.

_''Of course, I read this book many times. Including mom's story.''_

_''Right.''_ Emma said, _''So who are they?''_

_''Well there's her father, Henry and Daniel and Leopold.''_

_''Cora wants to bring someone back Regina doesn't like so who could it be?''_

_''Mom doesn't like me talking about Leopold because she said he's a bad man but Mary Margaret told me that mom was lying so I'm not sure.''_

_''Say Leopold is a bad man like Regina, why bring him back?''_

_''He's not going to hurt mom, is he?''_ Henry asked worried.

_''I hope not.''_ Emma sighed.

* * *

Regina was starting to get hungry and exhausted. She had no idea how long she'd been here. When she heard someone coming she got ready to put up a fight even though she knew her mother was stronger. When the door finally opened Regina expected her mother or Leopold to walk in but they didn't.

_''Rose?''_ Regina said, worried and relieved.

_''Mom?''_ Rose stepped forwards to hug her mother. Regina wrapped her arms around her.

_''How did you get here? Did my mother hurt you?''_ Regina asked as she put both hands on Rose's cheeks.

_''No. I saw them walking out of this building and I went inside to find you.''_ Rose explained.

_''You have to go.''_ Regina said.

_''Wha- why?''_ Rose asked.

_''My mother can't see you.''_ Regina said.

_''I'm not leaving without you.''_ Rose argued.

_''You have to, I can't leave. Please._'' Regina pleaded.

_''I can't leave you here with them, what do they want? Who is that man?''_ Rose asked.

_''It doesn't matter. What matters is that you get out. You have to do something for me.''_ Regina said.

_''It does matter. Are they going to hurt you? Is your-''_ Rose started but Regina interrupted.

_''Rose. Look at me. Go to Emma. Tell her to go to my vault and find my mother's heart. Then go to Gold's. Tell him he needs to say Cora's name with the candle over her heart. He'll know what it means. Tell him in return I'll do anything he wants. Now go.''_ Regina pushed Rose to towards the door.

_''I don't understand. Please don't make me leave you here.''_ Rose begged. She didn't want to leave her mother alone with them.

_''The only way you can help me is by doing what I just told you.''_ Regina said and Rose nodded. _''I love you.''_ Regina told her.

_''I love you too.''_ Rose said before turning around and running out.

* * *

_''Emma.''_ Rose said when she ran into the apartment.

_''Emma's not here.''_ David told her.

_''Where is she?''_ Rose asked, still out of breath.

_''At the station. Why?''_ Mary Margaret asked.

_''I found my mom but she's with this man. I think he's going to hurt her but she wouldn't tell me who it is.''_ Rose said. _''I have to go to Emma.''_ Rose continued and started to walk out.

_''Wait. I'll drive you.''_ David offered.

_''Emma.''_ Rose said once they reached the station.

_''Rose, where have you been?'' _Emma asked as she put her arms around Rose. Rose was taked back by this but soon regained composure.

_''I found my mom but she can't leave. She told me you have to go to her vault and get her mother's heart. Then go to Gold's and tell him to say Cora's name over her heart with a candle. She said Gold would know what to do. She also said she would do anything for Gold in return.''_ Rose rambled but Emma understood.

_''Let's go.''_ Emma said, walking out followed by Rose and Henry.

_''So my mom is okay?''_ Henry asked and Rose nodded before mumbling _''for now.''_ but Henry didn't hear that.

* * *

_''Regina, how are you?''_ Leopold asked as he walked in. Regina ignored him.

_''It's been a while for you hasn't it. For me it's been yesterday.''_ Leopold smirked.

_''What the hell do you want?''_ Regina spat.

_''Isn't it obvious? I want you dear.''_ Leopold said, walking over to Regina.

_''Sorry. I'm taken.''_ Regina said sarcastically.

_''Yes. Your mother told me about that blonde and a girl.''_ Leopold looked disgusted.

_''Well sorry but we live in the 21st century. You're gonna have to keep up with what's new.''_ Regina said.

_''Good thing you're back with me again.''_ Leopold said.

_''Depends on your defenition of good.'' _Regina mumbled. However leopold heard this and Regina felt his hand connect with her cheek.

_''Have you not learnt anything while I was gone?''_ Leopold spat.

* * *

_''Gold we need your help.''_ Emma said as she stormed in.

_''How may I help you?_ Gold asked. Emma explained what Regina had told Rose.

_''I can help you with the candle, however I can't help you with the rest.''_ Gold said.

_''Why not?''_ Emma asked confused.

_''Because whispering Cora's name over her heart with the candle will cause her to die the next time she has her heart back.''_ Gold started, _''I'm trying to change, for Belle. No matter how much I'd like to make a deal, I won't to that. My heart can't go blacker than it aready is. It would ruien my one chance at trying to change.''_ Geold finished.

_''So the person that kills Cora will have a dark heart?''_ Emma asked, still confused.

_''Not exactly. This deed will darken their heart but it won't go completely dark. It would take a lot more bad deed to get a heart as dark as mine, or Regina's.''_ Gold said, placing the black and white candle on the counter.

_''Then I'll do it.''_ Emma stated.

_''You can't!''_ Henry said. _''You're the savior. You have the whitest and purest heart. If you darken your heart we won't have a savior anymore and I don't want to think what could happen then.''_

_''What do you suggest?''_ Emma asked.

_''I'll do it.''_ Rose said.

_''Hell no. First off I don't want you to blacken your heart. Second, you mother would kill me.''_ Emma said.

_''It'll be okay.''_ Rose said, grabbing the candle.

_''No. I won't let you do this.''_ Emma said. _''There must be another way.''_ Emma said, looking at Gold.

_''The girl's right. There aren't many people that would do something like that for Regina. Your boy's right too, you can't let your heart get dark. That leaves you with not many options.''_ Gold said. When Emma turned around Rose was already holding the candle over Cora's heart, one side was already burning.

_''Rose no.''_ Emma said but Rose lighted the other side too.

_''It'll be okay.''_ Rose promised and she bowed down.

_''Cora.''_ Rose said over the candle.

**TBC**


	39. Thrity-nine

Regina felt her cheek burn but refused to let herself be affected by it.

_''I see you haven't changed.''_ Regina said sarcastically, earning another slap.

_''Neither have you. You're still the pathetic, weak girl you always were.''_ Leopold spat, pushing Regina backwards causing Regina to fall. Regina crawled backwards when she noticed Leopold coming closer.

_''Scared of me love?'' _Leopold said, _''You should be. After all, you know what I'm capable of.''_

_''What the hell do you want?''_ Regina asked, trying not to sound scared.

_''I want you to pay for everything and I want us to be together. We're going to move to a different place. There we will be together forever. Then I'll go to my beautiful, beautiful daughter and I'll tell her you traveled back in time. I will tell them you tragicaly got killed. No one will look for you.''_ Leopold told her.

_''No one will believe that. Emma won't stop looking for me.''_ Regina replied, more to convince herself than Leopold.

_''I'm sure we could find a solution for that too.''_ Leopold said, lowering himself onto Regina while Regina tried to fight him. He pinned her hands above her head and sat down on her waist.

_''Let go of me.''_ Regina struggled.

_''You're certainly a lot stronger now.''_ Leopold said, letting go of Regina and standing up.

_''Lepold are you down here?''_ Regina heard Cora yell. Soon footsteps followed and a few seconds later Cora was standing in the room.

_''Has she been a bad girl? Regina, after all you should know what happens to bad girls.''_ Cora said.

_''I'm not a child anymore.''_ Regina spat, standing up.

_''That doesn't mean we can do the same punishment that we used to do.''_ Cora said, dragging Leopold out the door.

Regina knew what that punishment was. No food. Her mother was still treating her like a child and so many years later, Regina still couldn't do anything. The fact that she didn't get food wasn't even the worse part, the worse part was that Regina felt like the abused child again. Wishing it would all be over. When she was little she didn't have anything to fight for. Now she does.

* * *

Rose blew out the candle and turned around.

_''It's done.''_ She stated, _''Now can I please take you to my mom and get her out of there.''_ Emma seemed to hesitate for a moment but then nodded. The three walked out towards the building she's found Regina last time.

_''What's going to happen now?''_ Henry asked.

_''We're going to get your mom out of there and we will stop Cora.''_ Emma explained.

_''You're going to kill her?''_ Henry asked.

_''Henry.''_ Emma sighed.

_''Yes.''_ Rose said, earning a disapproving look from Emma. _''What? The kid is old enough to know what's going on.''_

_''Let's just get your mom.''_ Emma said, walking away. When they reached the building Rose went in first. When they reached the basement, Emma picked the lock and opened the door. When they walked in the notice no one was there. Emma turned around and gave Rose a questioning look.

_''I swear she was here. Where the hell did they take her?''_ Rose said.

_''I don't know but we have to find her another way.''_ Emma told her.

_''What if we're just too late.''_ Rose thought out loud.

_''You mean that she's- she's dead?''_ Henry said upset. He quickly wrapped his arms around Emma. Emma gave her an angry glare.

_''Oh come on. You can't protect the kid forever. He has to grow up some day.''_ Rose defended.

_''So you decide to do it and tell him his mother might be dead?''_ Emma said, trying not to sound too angry.

_''Our mother.''_ Rose corrected her.

_''I think it's better if we went home.''_ Emma said, pushing Henry out the door.

_''I'm not going anywhere, not while Regina's still out there.''_ Rose said stubborn.

_''Can you just come. We will figure out a plan to get Regina back. I promise.''_ Emma said, grabbing Rose's hand and dragging her out too.

* * *

A while later Cora came back into the room.

_''We're going for a trip.''_ Cora said and a second later smoke surrounded the both of them and Regina felt herself being transported somewhere else. When the smoke cleared she was in a basement but not the same one.

_''Where are we?''_ Regina asked. They were still in Storybrooke otherwise her mom wouldn't have been able to use magic.

_''Your new home darling. I'll leave you alone, just get ready for tonight.''_ Cora said, nodding towards a bed in the room. Regina looked around and noticed the bed and a bath. There was nothing else in the room. She also noticed the clothes on the bed. It was a dress with a corset and Regina knew she was supposed to put it on. She sat down on the bed and realised Rose didn't know where she was which means no one knows. No one will find her. After a while Regina decided she might as well change because she had a feeling she'd be here for a while.

**TBC**


	40. Fourty

**A/N: You can scroll down a little if you want to skip to the story, otherwise here's my apology &amp; explanation: I know I haven't updated since December last year and that's because someone close to me passed away. I had kind of a hard time dealing with it and definitely didn't feel like writing. Sorry for not updating and I'm sure no one remembers this story but I hate reading fanfics that aren't finished so I'm definitely finishing mine! x**

* * *

_''Emma we still haven't found anything.'' _Rose sighed as she closed another book.

_''Maybe we're going at this the wrong way.'' _Emma said, thinking out loud.

_''What do you mean?''_ Rose asked.

_''We've been looking to find Regina and Cora but we should find out who Cora brought back. Maybe he will lead us to Regina.''_ Emma explained.

_''And how do you suggest we do that?''_ Rose asked.

_''Mom, Mary Margaret is coming over. She wanted you to meet someone.''_ Henry said as he got off the phone.

_''Couldn't it wait?'' _Emma said. She really wanted to find Regina.

_''I guess not.''_ Henry told her.

_''Okay, you two should go to the station. David might be able to help you with who Cora brought back. I'll talk to my mom and meet you afterwards.''_ Emma sighed.

_''Okay.''_ Rose agreed.

_''Be careful.''_ Emma told them before they walked out the door. Emma got some stuff together, in case she wouldn't return for a while. She really wanted to focus on finding Regina and _hopefully_ she'd have the courage to ask Regina out. Emma felt like they could both use some relaxing time. This was the third time Regina had been taken and it was going to be the last time, Emma would make sure of that. She was going to talk to her mother as well. Regina and her needed to talk about everything, not only for their sake but also for Emma's because Emma didn't want to disappoint her mother. She knows if she'd have to choose between her mom and Regina she might just choose Regina and she really didn't want her mom to know that.

When the door opened Emma looked up to see who was coming in. Her mother walked in, followed by a man. Emma's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

_''Emma I want you to meet-''_ Mary Margaret started.

_''Leopold.''_ Emma finished, she was in shock but it soon replaced for anger. Emma ran to Leopold and pressed him against the wall, her arm against his throat.

_''Emma?!''_ Mary Margaret yelled confused.

_''Where is she?''_ Emma yelled, her face turning red with anger, as she applied pressure on Leopold's neck.

_''Emma you're going to kill him!''_ Mary Margaret yelled as she tried to push Emma off Leopold. Emma stepped back but only because Leopold needed to be alive to tell her where Regina was.

_''Tell me where she is or so help me.''_ Emma said.

_''Where who is?''_ Mary Margaret asked.

_''He and Cora took Regina.''_ Emma told her, not taking her eyes off Leopold.

_''I came here because I wanted to ask you where Regina is.'' _Leopold smiled.

_''Shut up.''_ Emma said before turning to her mother. _''Mom I know he's your father and all but you've got to believe me, he is not as nice as you think.''_

_''Emma, he came here to find Regina. Cora took her, not my father.''_ Mary Margaret argued.

_''I don't have time for this. Mom I love you but it's either him or me.''_ Emma said. She hated having to do this but she needed to find Regina, with or without her mother's help.

_''Emma you want me to choose?''_ Mary Margaret asked. The fact that her mother hadn't immediately chosen her was enough for Emma.

_''No, I'm choosing for you.''_ Emma said walking towards the door. _''I swear to god if you hurt Regina I will make sure you pay for the rest of your life.''_ Emma whispered to Leopold.

_''Emma-''_ Mary Margaret started but Emma was already gone.

* * *

_''Are you on your way over?''_ Rose asked as she answered Emma's call.

_''No, I have to take care of something. Can you take Henry to Granny's for dinner tonight? David will lend you some money, I'll meet you guys there.''_

_''Do you know something about Regina?''_

_''No, I promise if I know where she is I'll call you.''_

_''Okay, be safe.''_ Rose told Emma and hung up.

Emma put her phone away and waited outside until Leopold and her mother left. It took a few minutes but they finally left the building. She saw Leopold saying goodbye to Mary Margaret and both walk their own way. Emma followed Leopold from a distance, hoping he'd lead her to Regina.

* * *

Regina changed and was waiting for Leopold or her mother to come back. She heard the lock and saw her mother was the one that walked in.

_''Get up.''_ She spat to Regina and Regina obeyed.

_''You husband will be back soon and you have to making dinner for him.''_ Cora told her and led Regina upstairs. Regina was powerless and knew trying to get away wouldn't work. The corset she'd to wear was very tight. She was wearing a short dress, something she would have never worn back in the enchanted forest, and high heels.

_''Mother why are you doing this?'' _Regina asked desperate.

_''I'm doing this for you.''_ Cora told her, _''Now stop talking and get to work.''_ Regina sighed and started dinner. When she smelled the food she realized how hungry she was.

_''Hello?''_ Cora said when she answered the phone.

_''Is she now?''_

_''Where are you now?''_

_''Alright I'll meet you there, just give me a minute.''_ Cora hung up.

_''Looks like you're done.''_ Cora told Regina. _''Let's go. I'm going to pick up your husband.''_ A chill went down Regina's spine when she heard the word husband. Regina followed her mother back to the basement, desperately looking around to find a way out.

_''I'll be back soon, don't be stupid.''_ Cora said and she locked the door behind her. Regina hated feeling like this, she hated feeling powerless. She missed her kids, she even missed Emma. She hoped they'd find her soon or that she'd find a way out.

**TBC**


	41. Fourty-one

**A/N: New chapter! I hope you like it, please leave a review if you did. x**

* * *

Emma noticed Leopold walking into a building, she waited a minute before entering as well. With her gun drawn she walked around but soon realized there was no one here anymore. She ran outside to see if he'd left already but the street was empty.

_''Damnit.''_ Emma said angry. She had been so close. She decided to go back to Granny's.

_''Hey.''_ Emma said as she walked in.

_''Did you find anything?''_ Henry asked hopeful.

_''Not yet kid.''_ Emma said, _''You?''_ Rose shook her head no.

_''But I was thinking. We have Cora's heart; I know I cursed it but can't we use a locator spell on that?''_ Rose asked.

_''I hadn't thought about that. It's worth a try.''_ Emma said and they walked over to Emma's house. Emma decided she would skip dinner and focus on finding Regina.

Emma poured the locator spell over Cora's heart and they followed it. It was late at night when they reached a small house near the town line.

_''Rose stay here with Henry in the woods. Don't come out until you see me.''_ Emma said.

_''No, we want to help.''_ Henry said.

_''It's too dangerous.''_ Emma said, _''Promise me.''_

_''I promise.''_ Henry said.

_''I'll keep him safe, just find Regina.''_ Rose said. Emma nodded and went it with her gun drawn.

Emma cleared the ground floor and quietly moved up the stairs. She heard a noise from downstairs and walked down.

* * *

_''I'm going to check up on Regina.''_ Leopold said after Cora had poofed the both of them home.

_''I'll get us drinks for dinner.''_ Cora said.

Regina heard the locks open and saw Leopold.

_''Let's go.''_ He said and she got up. She got a little lightheaded from not eating for a while but followed her mother anyways.

_''Sit down.''_ Cora ordered Regina and Regina sat down. With the flick of her wrist Cora set the table and placed the food on the table. Regina realized there was no plate in front of her.

_''Mother please. I promise I will be good.''_ Regina begged. She hated she had to do this but if it would get her food she'd do it.

_''That's not up to me.''_ Cora said and sat down as well. Leopold came in a while later and sat down next to Regina. They began to eat and Regina had to bite her lip to not say something she'd regret later. When dinner was almost over she felt Leopold's hand on her leg, slowly sliding upwards, towards her thighs. Cora soon noticed and excused herself, getting a thankful smile from Leopold.

_''Do you promise you'll be good tonight?''_ Leopold asked Regina.

_''Yes.''_ Regina choked out.

_''Alright then.''_ Leopold said, retrieving his hand and he gave Regina the bowl of soup he'd been eating. There were barely three spoons left and it was cold but Regina was glad she got to eat something.

_''Now let's go downstairs.''_ Leopold said and they walked into the basement. He pushed Regina down on the bed.

_''Stay.''_ He said as if she was a dog. Regina obeyed anyways.

_''Sorry to interrupt but we have a guest.''_ Cora said when she walked into the room.

_''Is it her?''_ Leopold asked and Regina listened curiously. Cora nodded.

_''We have to get out of here.''_ Leopold said.

_''I will meet you there, if I'm not there by midnight you make sure she stays where she is alright. I don't want her to be in contact with anyone every again.''_ Cora said nodding towards Regina.

_''I'll make sure of it.''_ Leopold said and Cora poofed them away. She ran up the stairs to find Emma. They met each other at the bottom of the stairs.

_''Where is Regina?''_ Emma asked angry, her gun pointed at Cora.

_''You're too late. They got over the town line a few hours ago.''_ Cora said. _''You, foolish girl, do you really think you can shoot me?''_ Cora said and with the flick of her wrist the gun fell out of Emma's hands.

_''I have magic too.''_ Emma said, holding her hands up. She had no idea what she as doing but she was hoping Cora didn't know.

_''So I've heard, let's see what you can do.''_ Cora said, throwing a fireball Emma's way. Emma jumped out of the way just in time.

_''Just what I thought, you have no idea how to use your magic.''_ Cora said. Emma noticed Rose behind Cora.

_''Hey!''_ Rose yelled and Cora turned around. Before Cora could do anything Rose put Cora's heart back in. For a few moments Cora seemed fine but then she fell down and soon closed her eyes as well.

_''Is she-?''_ Rose asked, scared for the answer. Emma pressed two fingers in Cora's neck and looked up to Rose before she nodded.

_''Let's go. I'll call David.''_ Emma said and with an arm wrapped around Rose she walked out.

_''Where is mom?''_ Henry asked when he noticed Emma and Rose coming out.

_''She wasn't here kid. I'm sorry.''_ Emma said and they walked towards home.

_''you guys get some sleep.''_ Emma said, it was late at night and she saw Henry was very tired.

_''I'm not going to sleep before Regina is back.''_ Rose said and Henry nodded. Emma sighed.

_''Sit down on the couch, I'll get something to drink.''_ Emma walked to the kitchen and when she got back she noticed Henry asleep.

_''I'm going to bring him to bed.''_ She told Rose. Rose nodded and she heard someone else come in.

_''Rose?''_ She heard Mary Margaret ask.

_''Hi.''_ Rose said. Emma hadn't told her about what happened yet.

_''Is Emma here?''_

_''Yeah she's putting Henry to bed.''_ Rose said and Emma came down the stairs.

_''What do you want?''_ She asked when she saw her mother.

_''I need to talk to you.''_ Mary Margaret said.

_''I will leave you two.''_ Rose said.

_''No stay, she was just about to leave.''_ She said as she didn't take her eyes off her mother.

_''Emma-.''_ Mary Margaret started.

_''Unless you came here to say I was right, you should leave.''_ Emma said and Mary Margaret left.

_''What was that about?''_ Rose asked.

_''Long story.''_ Emma said.

_''When this is over, I was wondering if I could talk to you.''_ Rose said, looking down as if she was ashamed.

_''What about?''_ Emma asked curious.

_''You told me you'd been in foster care too and I'm sure you've had you fair share of bad moments and if you want to of course we could talk about it.''_ Rose said, mentally slapping herself for this bad idea. Emma thought about ti for a second.

_''You know what? I'd like that. I haven't had someone I could talk to and who understands me, so yes I'd like to.''_ Emma said.

_''Okay, first let's find Regina.''_ Rose said.

_''Any ideas?''_ Emma sighed.

_''Let's start with what we know.''_ Rose started, _''They need a place to stay so they've moved to another abandoned building probably. They are probably outside the city center because that would draw too much attention.''_ Rose continued.

_''That shouldn't be too many buildings. He also needs a basement.'' _Emma said, swallowing the knot in her throat. She got her laptop and logged onto the police system. They narrowed it down to six buildings.

_''We should check it out.''_ Rose said standing up. Emma got her phone and took a picture of the results before calling her dad.

_''Dad? I know it's late but I was wondering if you could watch Henry tonight.''_

_''Yeah of course.''_

_''Okay bye.''_ Emma hung up.

_''My dad will be here in five, I'm going to see if we have another flashlight or something.''_ Emma said.

Five minutes later David arrived.

_''Thanks for staying here tonight.''_ Emma said.

_''Where are you guys going?''_ He asked curious.

_''We're going to find Regina.''_ Emma said before walking towards the door.

_''Wait!''_ David said, he got his gun from his holster and gave it to Emma. _''Be careful''_

_''Thanks dad, we will.''_ Emma said, putting the gun away and walking out the door followed by Rose.

**TBC**


	42. Fourty-two

**A/N: New chapter! I hope you like it, please leave a review if you did. x**

* * *

The three buildings were empty. so they made their way over to the fourth. Emma picked the lock and they walked in. they heard sounds coming from the basement and they looked at each other. They nodded, Emma opened the basement door and stormed in with Rose.

* * *

_''Looks like it's going to be just the two of us tonight.''_ Leopold said. They were in a basement again, one not very different from the other one.

_''Lay down.''_ Leopold said and Regina did as she was told. She heard metal and opened her eyes to see what Leopold was doing. He cuffed her right hand to one side of the bed and the other hand to the other side. Regina tried out her bindings and realized she couldn't go anywhere.

_''Get comfortable, I'll be back later.''_ Leopold said and locked the door behind him. Regina closed her eyes and sighed. She was scared of what was going to come.

_''Miss me.''_ Leopold grinned as he came back in over an hour later. Regina didn't say anything, hoping he'd go away. Leopold made his way over to the bed and got Regina's legs. He tied them to the bed as well and Regina was now tied, spread eagle. He got a knife and started to cut Regina's skirt away. Regina closed her eyes to not let the tears spill.

_''Please.''_ She whispered.

_''You're my wife, I can damn well do what I want.''_ He told her and slapped her in her face. Regina whimpered but didn't say anything else. He had no completely cut off the skirt and moved to untie the corset which was hard since Regina was tied to the bed. Leopold was glad the bindings were on the front. Once he was done he stepped back and admire Regina. She was laying on the bed in only her panties.

_''I can't look at you face.''_ He said and Regina was scared as to what he was going to do. He untied Regina's left hand and tied it next to her right one before untying Regina's right arm and tying it where her left hand had been before. Her body was in an awkward and painful twist and Regina was glad when Leopold untied her legs and flipped her onto her back. He tied her legs again and climbed on top of Regina. He got a piece of Regina's skirt and put it in Regina's mouth before tying it with another piece he cut off Regina's skirt. He began running his hands up and down her thighs. After a while he got off Regina and walked to the end of the bed. Regina couldn't see what he was doing so she could only listen and wait. He was standing next to the bed and Regina felt something on her back. Soon it was replaced by pain and she screamed in her gag. She looked as far to the side as she could and she noticed Leopold holding a whip.

_He must have gotten it from the stables._ Regina thought. She felt another lash on her back and bit in her gag as hard as she could, trying to keep the tears at bay. When the whip came down once again she closed her eyes and she felt a little blood dripping to the side of her back. After a while Regina passed out, Leopold took out Regina's gag and put down the whip. When he climbed on top of Regina again he heard the door open with a loud noise. He looked around and saw two women in the doorway.

Emma acted immediately. She dropped the gun and ran to Leopold. She pushed him off Regina and they both fell to the ground. She easily cuffed Leopold and harshly dragged him up. She noticed Rose was still standing in the doorway, looking at Regina. Emma followed her eyes and noticed the wounds on Regina's back. She hadn't noticed it earlier. She turned to Leopold and her fist connected with his face. Leopold had his hands cuffed behind his back so he couldn't break his fall and hit his head. Emma lowered down and began beating Leopold in his face. Rose seemed to snap out whatever trance she was in and ran to Emma.

_''Emma stop! Emma. You're going to kill him. Emma!''_ Rose yelled and Emma turned to face Rose.

_''You don't think he deserves to die?"_ Emma shouted angry.

_''I would love nothing more than to see him dead but this is not you. You will regret it.''_ Rose tried to convince her.

_''Emma don't''_ A cracked voice came from behind them. They noticed Regina had her head turned to them and was looking at them with tired eyes.

_''Regina!''_ Emma said and she got off Leopold. She noticed how Regina was only wearing panties to she took off her jacket and then her shirt, leaving Emma in only her tank top. She started to untie Regina's arms as Rose did Regina's legs. Rose turned to give her mother some privacy. Emma helped Regina up, keeping her eyes locked with Regina to make sure Regina had her privacy. She gave Regina her shirt and Regina put it on. She winced every time it touched her back.

_''Let's get you to the hospital.''_ Emma said and Rose turned around. Emma helped Regina up and Regina painfully made her way over to Rose. She wrapped her arms around her daughter. This was exactly what she needed.

_''I love you.''_ She said. Rose pulled away and supported Regina on her right side and helped her to Emma's car. She looked back and noticed Emma looking at Leopold.

_''I'll take Regina to the hospital if you promise you won't kill him.''_ Rose said once she put Regina in the back seat. Regina was laying on her side to keep as much weight off her back.

_''You don't have a driver's license.''_ Emma told her.

_''Doesn't mean I can't drive. Besides who's going to arrest me, you're the sheriff.''_ Rose said and Emma threw her keys to Rose.

_''Be careful. I'll be there soon.''_ Emma said and Rose had a hard time getting the car to start but she soon figured out the car.

* * *

_''I need help.''_ Rose yelled as she ran into the hospital. Regina had passed out on the way to the hospital and Rose couldn't lift her by herself. Nurses came running and put Regina on her front on a gurney. Rose explained what happened and a nurse told her to wait in the waiting room. She decided to give David a call.

_''David. It's Rose. Can you bring Henry to the hospital? We found Regina.''_ Rose started.

_''I'll explain everything when you get here.''_ Rose said and hung up. She knew Henry was asleep but he wouldn't mind if they found his mom. Ten minutes later David walked in with Henry who was still in his pajama bottoms.

_''Where's mom?''_ Henry asked when he noticed Rose.

_''She's in surgery I think. No one is telling me anything.''_ Rose said frustrated.

_''What the hell happened?''_ David asked when they sat down.

_''We found Regina. She was with Leopold. He had her locked up in the basement.''_

_''Leopold? That can't be.''_ David said confused.

_''I'm not lying. Emma is on her way to the station but she had to walk since I took the car to get Regina here.''_ Rose explained. She noticed Henry had fallen asleep again.

_''He had her tied up to a bed and she had so many whip marks, I don't even want to know what he was going to do when we came in because he was sitting on top of her. She was almost naked- oh god it was awful.''_ Rose said. The stress of the past few days came down and she lowered her head in her hands. David pulled her close and after a while he pulled away.

_''Emma is still out there with him?''_ David asked and Rose nodded.

_''Will you take care of Henry? I'm going to find Emma.''_ David said and he took off.

About twenty minutes later a nurse finally came to explain things.

_''How is she?''_ Rose asked as she got up.

_''She'll be fine, we cleaned the wounds and put her on fluids since she was dehydrated. She lost some blood but nothing very serious. We also notice she hadn't been eating in a while but that's something we have to work on when she wakes up. She's currently asleep but we expect her to wake up in a few hours.''_ The nurse told Rose and Rose let out a breath in relief.

_''Can we see her?''_ Rose asked hopeful.

_''Of course, down the hall to the left, room 14.''_ The nurse pointed and walked away.

_''Henry.''_ Rose whispered and Henry woke up.

_''Sorry, you can sleep soon I just thought you should know Regina is going to be fine and we can see her.''_ Rose said and Henry looked wide awake. They walked to Regina's room and Noticed her in the bed.

_''She looks pale.''_ Henry said.

_''I know, but the doctor says she's going to wake up soon_.'' Rose said.

_''Do you think- can I lay with her?''_ Henry asked. It was a pretty big bed.

_''If you're very careful.''_ Rose told him and Henry nodded. Rose helped him on the bed and he snuggled next to his mom, making sure not to hurt her. Henry soon drifted to sleep and Rose stepped out of the room for a second. She wanted to call Emma.

_''Emma where are you?''_ She asked when Emma answered her phone.

_''I'm walking into the hospital right now.''_ Emma told her.

_''She's in room 14.''_ Rose said and hung up. She walked back into the room and sat down on a chair next to the bed.

A few minutes later Emma came in. Rose noticed the shocked look on Emma's face when she saw Regina.

_''She's going to be fine.''_ Rose whispered. Emma got a chair and quietly placed it next Rose's.

_''What happened with Leopold?''_ Rose asked.

_''David took him to the station so I could come here. We'll see what we're going to do with him later.''_ Emma said. Soon they both drifted to sleep too. Emma was the first one to wake up and noticed Regina was staring at the ceiling.

_''Regina?''_ Emma said and she moved to the side of the bed.

**TBC**


	43. Fourty-three

**A/N: New chapter! I hope you like it, please leave a review if you did. x**

* * *

_''Hi.''_ Regina said as she looked at Emma.

_''Hi. How are you feeling?''_ Emma asked worried.

_''Fine. Thank you for finding me.''_ Regina said, taking Emma's hand.

_''Always. There was something I wanted to ask you and I realize now might not be the right moment but-''_ Emma started.

_''Mom?''_ Henry said as he opened his eyes. _''You're awake.''_ he said happy, cause Rose to wake up too.

_''Hi.''_ Rose said when she noticed Regina was awake.

_''Hi.''_ Regina said to both her kids.

_''I will find a nurse.''_ Rose said and she left the room, she didn't want to be around Regina because she was scared Regina was going to get mad. She knew Cora kidnapped Regina but Cora was still Regina's mother and she killed her.

_''How are you feeling? I didn't hurt you by laying here did I?''_ Henry asked worried.

_''I'm fine and no you didn't.''_ Regina said, kissing Henry a kiss on his head.

_''I see you're awake.''_ A nurse said when she walked in, followed by Rose.

_''I am.''_ Regina said. _''When can I go home?''_

_''Not yet. When you came here you hadn't eaten in a while so we need to changed that.''_ The nurse said and walked out to get some food. Regina's stomach growled.

_''Looks like someone's hungry.''_ Emma joked.

_''It's been making noises since 6am.''_ Regina told her.

_''Why didn't you wake us? We could have gotten you some food.''_ Emma told her, a hint of worry in her voice.

_''You all looked so peaceful and I didn't want to interrupt that.''_ Regina told her.

_''Sorry to interrupt.''_ Another nurse said when she came in, _''but there are two people here who would like to talk to you.''_ The nurse said to Emma. Regina looked confused but Emma knew exactly who it was. She walked out and met her parents in the waiting room.

_''How is Regina?''_ Mary Margaret asked.

_''She'll be fine, no thanks to you.''_ Emma said angry.

_''Emma- I didn't know.''_ Mary Margaret told her.

_''How could you not know, besides the fact that I told you, how could you not know? This has been going on in the Enchanted Forrest as well.''_ Emma told her.

_''What?''_ Mary Margaret look at Emma. Emma notices she was genuinely shocked.

_''You really didn't know?''_ Emma asked.

_''I really didn't.''_ Mary Margaret said.

_''Still you could've believed me.''_ Emma said hurt.

_''I should have and I'm sorry.''_ She said.

_''Where is he know?''_ Emma asked David.

_''Still in lockup.''_ David told her.

_''Okay, I'll be by later today.''_ Emma said and she turned to go back to Regina.

_''Tell Regina we came by, please.''_ Mary Margaret said.

_''Sure.''_ Emma said and walked back into Regina's room.

_''Everything okay?''_ Regina asked her when she walked back in.

_''Fine. My parents stepped by.''_ Emma said, knowing that keeping things from Regina wasn't going to work.

_''What did your mother want?''_ Regina asked.

_''She said she didn't know, just like she didn't know back in the Enchanted Forrest.''_ Emma said.

_''Didn't know what?''_ Henry asked confused. Emma looked at Regina desperate.

_''You remember I was married to Leopold right?''_ Regina asked and Henry nodded. _''Well your grandmother didn't know he didn't love me. She thought he did and he always made sure your grandmother felt loved and so in front of her he pretended to love me, for her sake.''_ Regina tried to explain it the best she could.

_''So he lied?''_ Henry asked.

_''Yeah, something like that.''_ Regina said, focusing on Emma again.

_''Your mother was right though; she didn't know so make sure you tell her I don't blame her.''_ Regina said.

_''Wow what the hell happened to you?''_ Emma asked.

_''Language.''_ Regina said, _''and I don't want to spend more time fighting with your mother. It has cost me too much already, if there's anything I know it's that life's short and I don't want to spend any more time hating your mother.''_ Regina sighed and Emma nodded.

Rose noticed there was something going on and decided to give the two women some time.

_''Henry, why don't we grab some breakfast at Granny's?''_ Rose suggested.

_''But I want to stay here with mom.''_ Henry said.

_''I know you do but you need to eat something. Plus, you need to get changed and so do I''_ Rose said and Regina smiled at how Rose was playing big sister.

_''You can come back when you're finished.'' _Regina told him.

_''Okay.''_ Henry gave in and Regina kissed his head.

_''I love you, mom.''_ Henry said and Rose lifted him off the bed.

_''Let's go. We'll be back later.''_ Rose said and they walked out.

_''Is she mad at me?''_ Regina asked sadly.

_''No. Look something happened.''_ Emma said and Regina looked at her worried.

_''What is it?''_ Regina asked.

_''Your mother died.''_ Emma said and she noticed the relieved look on Regina's face.

_''Is it bad that I'm relieved?''_ Regina asked.

_''Not at all. What she put you through isn't what real parents do.''_ Emma told her grabbing her hand.

_''Did Gold curse her heart?''_ Regina asked.

_''Not exactly.''_ Emma said and Regina looked confused.

_''Yes her heart was cursed and put back into her body but not by Gold.''_ Emma said and Regina realized what she was saying.

_''No.''_ Regina said in denial.

_''I think she's afraid you're going to be angry at her.''_ Emma said.

_''Damn right I'm angry. How could she do that? She darkened her heart for me, she shouldn't have to do that.''_ Regina said.

_''She loves you Regina.''_ Emma said. _''And so does Henry.'' _Emma said before quietly adding, _''and so do I.''_

_''What?''_ Regina looked at her both surprised and shocked.

_''I mean I care about you. When I saw you in this bed- you scared the living hell out of me Regina. Don't ever do that to me again. I- I don't want to lose you.''_ Emma admitted and Regina still looked at her in shock.

_''Please say something.''_ Emma said.

_''I- I care about you too.''_ Regina said. It scared her to say it out loud but she was glad she did. _''And thank you for finding me, again.''_

_''I'm glad I did.''_ Emma said and she squeezed Regina's hand. Regina heard Emma's stomach growl.

_''Go find Henry and Rose at Granny's and get something to eat.''_ Regina told her.

_''No I'm not leaving you here.''_ Emma said and Regina couldn't help but smile at Emma being so overprotective.

_''I'll be fine. I promise.''_ Regina told her.

**TBC**


	44. Fourty-four

**A/N: New chapter! I hope you like it, please leave a review if you did. x**

* * *

_''Nope, I'll leave once Henry and Rose are back.''_ Emma said stubborn.

_''Fine.''_ Regina smiled, thankful that Emma was staying. She closed her eyes for a second.

_''Are you tired?''_ Emma asked and Regina nodded.

_''I just can't sleep because every time I move even an inch my back hurts.''_ Regina admitted.

_''Can't Rose or I heal you?''_ Emma asked.

_''There are too many wounds for you to heal and I don't want Rose to use magic, especially not now.''_ Regina told her.

_''I may not be able to heal all of them but I can still heal some right?''_ Emma tried to push Regina.

_''You really don't have to, I'll be fine.''_ Regina tried.

_''Stop being so stubborn and let me do this.''_ Emma said and Regina slowly sat up. Emma opened Regina's gown and carefully removed the bandages so she could reapply them when she was done trying to heal Regina's back. Emma focused and noticed the wounds slowly shrinking. There were only a few little ones left when Emma stopped and quickly sat down.

_''Are you alright?''_ Regina asked worried.

_''Yeah fine, let me heal the rest.''_ Emma said, standing up but holding on to the bed for support.

_''No you've done enough. I'd rather not have you end up in the room next to me.''_ Regina said and Emma rolled her eyes.

_''Hi.''_ Henry said as he walked into the room, followed by Rose.

_''Hi.''_ Regina said and she laughed when she noticed Henry jumping onto the bed.

_''Rose let me eat the ice cream with the pancakes.''_ Henry said excited.

_''Did she now?''_ Regina said, looking over to Rose who was standing in the corner.

_''Yeah, I just thought after everything that happened he deserved it. I hope that's alright.''_ Rose apologized quickly.

_''Yeah of course. I hope you bought yourself something extra too.''_ Regina told her.

_''She only had tea and I could have her cookie.''_ Henry told her.

_''I wasn't very hungry.''_ Rose explained when she saw the worried look on Regina's face.

_''Okay.''_ Regina replied, letting it go for now. _''Now you can go get some food.''_ She told Emma.

_''Are you sure? I mean I could stay here.''_

_''We'll be fine.''_ Regina assured her.

_''Alright. Can I get you anything?''_ She asked Regina.

_''You know what? I could use some pancakes.''_ Regina said and Emma raised an eyebrow. Normally Regina would have gotten a salad because pancakes are, as she would say 'unhealthy'.

_''You really are changing, aren't you?''_ Emma teased and walked out.

_''So are you going to be okay?''_ Henry asked his mom as he climbed on the end of the bed.

_''The doctor says I will.''_ Regina told him.

_''When will you be able to go home?''_ He asked, looking at his mom hopeful.

_''Well I hope later today. They wanted me to eat and I did so I think I should be able to go home.''_

_''I'm going to the bathroom. I will be right back.''_ Henry said, leaving Rose and Regina alone.

_''Are you sure you're okay?''_ Rose asked as she sat down in the chair next to the bed.

_''I promise. However, are you?''_ Regina asked.

_''Me? I'm not the one in the hospital bed.''_ Rose told her.

_''You know that's not what I mean. I was talking about my mother.''_ Regina said and she noticed how Rose flinched.

_''I'm sorry. I already packed my bag when I Henry and I were back at your place to change and I rented a room at Granny's when we were there.''_ Rose told her.

_''You did what?''_ Regina asked, raising her voice a little. She wondered if she heard it right.

_''I'll be gone before you get home.''_ Rose said. Regina was about to say something when the door opened.

_''Look who I found.''_ Henry said as he dragged Emma inside.

_''I have food.''_ Emma said but Regina didn't reply. She was still trying to wrap her head around what Rose just told her.

_''Sorry but it took a little longer because Granny wasn't there so Ruby had to do everything by herself.''_ Emma explained.

_''I'm gonna go.''_ Rose mumbled and walked out. Emma looked at Regina confused.

_''Did I say something wrong?''_ Henry asked.

_''No, it had nothing to do with you kid.''_ Emma said and when she saw Regina was climbing out of bed, she moved over to stop her.

_''What do you think you're doing?''_ Emma said, pushing Regina back into bed.

_''I'm going after my daughter.''_ Regina said determent, trying to push past Emma.

_''Let me.''_ Emma said and Regina eventually gave in. Once Emma knew Regina was back in bed again she ran after Rose. When Emma didn't find her at Granny's or Regina's house she decided to go to the cabin she'd found Rose earlier. Emma knocked on the door and when she had no reply, she opened the door.

_''Rose?''_ She called. She looked around the cabin and found Rose on the bed, looking out the window.

_''Hey.''_ Emma said, sitting on the other side of the bed, looking at Rose's back.

_''What are you doing here? Is Regina alright?''_ Rose turned around. Emma could see the worried look in her eyes.

_''She's fine. I came here to find you.''_ Emma said.

_''You found me.''_ Rose said and Emma recognized a little bit of Regina at that moment.

_''I did. Do you want to talk about why you left?''_

_''I left because I'm no longer staying with Regina.''_

_''Why not?''_ Emma asked shocked.

_''I can't live with her. I killed her mother- how could she live with her mother's murderer.''_ Rose said, turning to face the window again.

_''Listen to me. You did what you had to and honestly, Regina is thankful for what you did. Yeah she's mad bug she's mad at herself, for not protecting you. You darkened your heart for her.''_ Emma started. _''If I tell you something you have to promise not to tell Regina I told you.''_ Rose nodded.

_''Regina is actually quite relieved that Cora is gone. Cora wasn't a good mother and she hurt Regina. If anything we can understand, I mean I wanted some of my foster parents gone.''_ Emma admitted.

_"But you never killed anyone. I did."_ Rose told her.

_"I can't imagine what it's like for you know. However, I do know that talking to Regina might make everything a bit better."_ Emma tried to assure her. _"You keep everything inside and, trust me when I tell you, one day you'll no longer be able to take it. It's better to talk about it know than to break later."_

_"I can't talk about it."_ Rose admitted. _  
"You said you wanted to talk about our past, maybe that'll help a little."_ Emma suggested. When Rose didn't answer Emma started talking.

_''I was in this really nice foster home until I was five. They always took me out on Saturday to do something. We went to the movies, the swimming pool or to the mall. I could always choose what we were going to do. A few weeks after I turned 5, they found out they were pregnant but they couldn't afford another kid. They sent me back because for them that was the easiest thing to do. After that I bounced around a lot of home but I never really fit in anywhere. They were all bad homes; I mean I wasn't physically abused in all the homes. Many times it was just mental abuse. You know what I mean?''_ Rose nodded.

_''Well when I was 15 I was still in a group home because people rarely want to foster a child that's already 15 so I ran away. I lived on the streets and now here I am.''_ Emma told her.

_''Did you tell your parents about your past?'' _Rose asked.

_''Not everything, I mean some details I want to keep to myself but for the most past, yes I did.''_

_''Remember Dr. Scott told me to keep a diary?''_ Emma nodded, _''Well I showed it to Regina and I could see she felt horrible. I could see she was upset and angry with herself. The worst part is that I didn't even write everything down, there's so much more than just the stories in that dairy but I can't tell her. I can't be there when she finds out, I just can't. After everything that happened now I doubt she'd want to see me.''_

_''If you want to tell her, why don't you write it down again?''_ Emma suggested, _''and as far as Regina not wanting to see you goes, she does. She was climbing out of the hospital bed after you left but I pushed her back in. I told her I'd talk to you and make sure you were safe.''_ Rose gave her a thankful smile. They were silent for a while until Emma broke it again.

_''May I ask you something?''_ Emma asked and Rose nodded, _''I know it took me a long time but why are you still calling Regina by her first name?''_

_''It's easier that way.''_ Rose told her.

_''Why?''_ Emma said, trying to find out what else was bothering Rose.

_''Because Regina is nice and kind and I know nothing good ever happens to me. I always screw it up. It always goes away and if I called Regina 'mom' it would make everything real. When things get real people get hurt and I don't think I can take getting hurt again. I don't think I can take someone leaving me again.''_ Rose admitted.

_''Your mom isn't going anywhere. She loves you very much and she would do anything to make sure you and Henry are safe.''_ Emma assured her.

_''How about I take home and then I'll pick up Regina. I'll tell her to give you some space and not ask too much, okay?''_ Emma suggested. Rose thought for a while and then agreed.

After Emma dropped Rose off at home and got some clothes for Regina, she drove to the hospital.

**TBC**


	45. Fourty-five

**A/N: New chapter! I hope you like it, please leave a review if you did. x**

* * *

_''Are you ready to leave?''_ Emma asked as she walked in. Henry was sitting on Regina's bed, telling her a story.

_''Where's Rose?''_ Regina asked, ignoring Emma's question.

_''She's back at your place.'' _Emma started, _''Henry go to the bathroom before we leave.''_ Emma said and Henry jumped off the bed.

_''Is she alright?''_ Regina asked worried once Henry left the room.

_''She's okay but she needs space and she definitely doesn't want to talk about what happened. She told me she thinks you hate her for what she did to Cora. We also talked about our pasts. She doesn't want you to know everything that happened to her because she hates seeing you blame yourself.''_ Emma told her.

_''I already read her diary.''_ Regina said confused.

_''There's more.''_ Emma replied and she saw the sad look in Regina's eyes. _''Let's get you home.''_

When Regina finished getting dressed, Henry walked back in.

_''Ready kid?''_ Emma asked and Henry nodded. Emma drove them to Regina's home.

_''I'm going to get us some dinner, will you be okay here?''_ Emma asked as Regina sat down on the couch.

_''Can I come?''_ Henry asked.

_''Of course.''_ Emma said and she ruffled his hair.

_''I'll be fine, is Rose upstairs?''_ Regina asked and Emma nodded before walking out with Henry.

Regina got up and made her way over to Rose's room.

_''May I come in?''_ Regina asked as she opened the door a little.

_''Sure.''_ Rose said. Regina noticed the packed bag was still in her room. Rose was sitting on her bed and Regina sat down next to her, their shoulders touching. They sat like that for a while, not saying anything and just enjoying each other's company. Regina took off her ring and looked at it before handing it to Rose.

_''Here.''_ Regina said and Rose took the ring.

_''What is it?''_ Rose asked curious.

_''It's the only thing I have left from your father besides you.''_ Regina told her.

_''Why- are you sure about giving it to me?''_ Rose asked.

_''I love you and I have my memories to remember your father by but you don't. At least now you have something of his.''_ Regina said, wrapping her arm around Rose's shoulder.

_''Thank you, I promise I'll take good care of it.''_ Rose said, closing her hand and bringing it to her chest.

_''I know you don't want to talk and I'm not going to push you into but just hear me out.''_ Regina started and Rose pulled away. She noticed the hurt in Regina's eyes as she did.

_''I want you to know that you can talk to me about anything, even this. I love you and nothing can change that. I know it sounds weird but I'm kind of thankful for what you did. I'm not saying it's right but I'm saying I don't blame you. I hope you realize that I'm not going anywhere and please unpack your bag and stay here. I don't want you to leave, I don't want to lose you.''_ Regina said and she got up, not expecting a reply from Rose.

_''Wait.''_ Rose said and Regina turned around, _''You mean that?''_

_''I do.''_ Regina smiled.

_''Thank you. For being so supportive and patient.''_ Rose told her.

_''Does that mean you're staying?''_ Regina asked hopeful and Rose nodded.

_''If you're honestly good with me staying here then yes, I'm staying.''_

_''Ready for dinner? Emma and Henry will be back soon.''_ Regina said and she got Rose's hand.

_''May I ask you something?''_ Rose asked as they were walking downstairs to set the table.

_''Of course.''_ Regina said curiously.

_''What is going on between you and Emma? Are you two together or-?'' _Rose asked and Regina sighed.

_''Honestly- I have no idea.''_

_''Well do you like her?''_

_''I don't know, I guess.''_

_''Well you two broke the curse so you two must like each other but are you going to try?''_

_''We haven't really talked about it I mean-''_ Regina didn't finish and Rose saw she was holding something back.

_''Okay spit it out.''_ Rose laughed.

_''There's nothing else.''_ Regina tried to tell her.

_''Oh common, I know you, mom.''_ Rose said before she even realized it, _''I mean-'_ Rose said, trying to correct her mistake. Before Regina could tell her she could call her mom, Henry and Emma walked back in.

**TBC**


	46. Fourty-six

**A/N: New chapter! I hope you like it, please leave a review if you did. x**

* * *

_''Who's hungry?''_ Emma's cheerful voice was heard through the house.

_''We didn't really know what you guys wanted so we might have gone a little overboard.''_ Emma said as she placed to bags of take-out food on the table.

_''Everything okay?''_ Emma asked when she noticed neither answered.

_''I'm going to get something to drink.''_ Rose said and hurried away from the table.

_''Me too!''_ Henry said and ran after his sister. When they both left the room Emma raised an eyebrow.

_''She called me 'mom' and she looked like she regretted it.''_ Regina sighed.

_''She called you 'mom' that's a big thing, just give her some time.''_ Emma said and Regina nodded.

They ate while Henry mostly told stories. Regina kept eyeing Rose and she seemed to be listening to Henry. Then she looked over to Emma. She looked so gorgeous as she laughed about one of Henry's stories and Regina wondered why she'd never seen it before. They way her nose wrinkled a little as she laughed, how her emerald eyes sparkled.

_''Mom?''_ Henry said and she noticed everyone looking at her.

_''Yeah?''_ Regina replied.

_''I asked you something, are you okay?''_ Henry asked worried.

_''Yeah fine, what did you ask?''_ Regina tried to assure him.

_''I asked what you wanted to do tonight.''_

_''Well I don't know, whatever you guys want to do.''_

_''We could go fort camping?'' _Henry suggested and both Emma and Rose looked confused.

_''Fort camping?''_ Emma asked.

_''It's something we would do when Henry was little. We would build a fort in the living room and we would sleep in it.''_ Regina explained.

_''I'm in.''_ Rose said and Henry grabbed her hand and took her upstairs to get blankets and pillows.

_''So this was like a regular thing?''_ Emma asked surprised.

_''Yeah. Why do you look so surprised?''_

_''You just didn't strike me as the type that would sleep on the floor.''_ Emma laughed, imagining Regina on the floor in her formal clothes.

_''Well if you put a lot of blankets on the floor you won't even notice the difference.''_ Regina grinned. Henry and Rose walked back in with the first few blankets and pillows.

_''Kiddos, just make sure you build it over the couch so your mom can lay there tonight.''_ Emma said and Regina raised an eyebrow while Rose and Henry started building the fort.

_''You're not seriously going to sleep on the floor, you should be in bed. How is your back feeling anyways?''_ Emma asked worried.

_''It's fine, thanks to you healing most of it.''_ Regina said, _''Thank you for that.''_

_''No big deal.''_ Emma waved it off and started to help Henry and Rose. Regina couldn't help but smile at the three.

* * *

_''Well I should probably get going.''_ Emma said once the fort was completed.

_''You're not staying?''_ Henry asked sadly.

_''I think your mother could use some time with you guys.''_ Emma said, looking over to Regina.

_''You're welcome to stay if you'd like.''_ Regina told her.

_''Are you sure?''_ Emma asked.

_''Yeah.''_ Regina said, _''I'll get the food.''_ Regina walked to the kitchen.

_''I'll help!''_ Henry said, following him.

_''Well let's see what you built.''_ Emma grinned and crawled into the fort. She put her laptop on the couch and laid down. Rose crawled in and laid next to her.

_''This is actually quite comfortable.''_ Emma said.

_''Did you ever did this as a kid?''_ Rose asked.

_''No, but I would've if I'd know it was this comfortable.''_ Emma laughed, _''What about you? Ever did this?''_

_''No but same as you. I would have. It's quite cozy.'' _Rose said.

_''Do you like it?''_ Henry asked Emma excited as he crawled in with his pajama's on.

_''Yeah, it's great.''_ Emma told him. _''So this is where you got your practice for building your castle?''_ Henry nodded.

_''Castle?''_ Rose asked confused.

_''Yeah Henry had a castle on the beach from wood.''_ Emma explained. _''I'm going to see if your mom need something. You guys choose a movie.''_ Emma said and gave them her laptop before crawling back out.

_''Regina?''_ Emma yelled when she didn't see her.

_''Upstairs.''_ Emma heard and she walked upstairs.

_''May I come in?''_ Emma asked after she knocked on the door.

_''Yeah.''_ Regina said and Emma walked in. She was surprised when she saw Regina in sweatpants and a shirt. This was by far the most casual Emma had seen Regina dressed.

_''What is it?''_ Regina asked when she saw Emma staring.

_''I just never expected you to wear something like that.''_ Emma stated.

_''You though I was going to crawl into a fort with a dress and high heels?''_ Regina said sarcastically. Emma was happy the woman was still the same after everything that happened.

_''Maybe.''_ Emma teased.

_''There are sweatpants in that drawer if you want to wear one.''_ Regina said, pointing to a closet.

_''That would be great, thanks.''_ Emma said, a bit taken back. She didn't expect Regina to offer her clothes.

_''I'll leave you to get changed.''_ Regina said before walking out. She bumped into Rose in the hallway.

_''I'm sorry.''_ Rose said. She was wearing pajama shorts and a tank top. _''Where's Emma?''_

_''She's in my room, getting changed.''_ Regina explained and they walked downstairs. Regina could feel there still was a little bit of tension between her and her daughter but she decided to let it go for tonight.

_''Are you really okay but laying on the couch tonight? We understand if you want to sleep in your own bed tonight.''_ Rose told her. Regina was touched by her daughter's worrying.

_''I'll be fine sweetheart, I promise.''_ Regina said and they walked into the kitchen. They carried the food and drinks and Regina gave them to Rose and she put them in the fort.

_''I'll be right there.''_ Regina said and she walked back over to the kitchen. She got a pack of aspirins and put one in her mouth before swallowing it with water.

_''I could help you with that, you know.''_ Emma told Regina and Regina turned around in shock. She didn't hear Emma walk in. What shocked her more was the fact that she couldn't keep her eyes off the woman. Emma was wearing grey sweatpants and a black tank top. She could see Emma's arms and how fit the woman was. She quickly turned around to put the pack back.

_''I know but I don't want you to.''_ Regina said and she walked over to the fort. Trying not to stare at Emma's body. She wondered why she'd never noticed it before.

_''Okay.'' _Emma said, letting it go for now. _''Ready to go?''_ Emma asked and Regina nodded.

_''Did you guys pick out a movie yet?''_ Emma asked when she crawled into the fort.

_''Yes, harry potter. Rose has never seen it before.''_ Henry said and Emma raised an eyebrow.

_''You've never seen Harry Potter?''_ Emma asked surprised.

_''I've never watched much tv.''_ Rose replied, _''We weren't allowed to.''_ Regina looked at her daughter with sad eyes. Regina laid on the couch and Rose was sitting in front of it with her back against it while Henry and Emma sat down on the floor with crossed legs.

The movie started and Regina looked at the scene before her. Emma and Henry were talking to each other about who would be where if they went to Hogwards. Henry decided he'd be Griffindor and her told Emma she would probably be in Ravenclaw. Rose, on the other hand, was staring at the screen. Regina noticed she was really into the movie. They will have to do this more often so Rose can watch the other movies as well. She loved how peaceful her daughter looked. Regina was so in her thought that she didn't notice they were halfway into the movie and Emma had paused it.

**TBC**


	47. Fourty-seven

**A/N: New chapter! I hope you like it, please leave a review if you did. x**

* * *

_''Want something to drink?''_ Emma asked. Regina nodded and Emma and Henry walked out to get drinks.

_''So what do you think of the movie so far?''_ Regina asked Rose and Rose joined her on the couch.

_''I love it. Henry said there are more movies, can we watch them as well some time?''_

_''I'd like that.'' _Regina told her. She wanted to spent more time with her kids.

Emma crawled back in with Henry and some drinks. She pressed play and Emma sat with her back against the couch, Henry was sitting in between her legs, with his back against Emma. Emma wrapped her arms around Henry and Regina noticed Henry was getting tired. They finished the movie and Henry was already asleep in Emma's arms. Rose turned off Emma's laptop while Emma put Henry down on his own mattress on the floor. Rose rolled off the couch and landed on her own mattress. Regina and Emma cleaned everything and when they got back they noticed both kids were asleep.

_''You want to sleep yet?''_ Emma asked.

_''Not really, do you want a drink?''_ Regina asked and Emma nodded before walking to the kitchen with Regina.

_''No apple cider?''_ Emma questioned as she took the wine from Regina.

_''Not tonight.''_ Regina replied as she took a sip from her own wine.

_''Do you want to talk?'' _Emma asked, noticing Regina was deep in her thought.

_''About what?''_ Regina asked.

_''Whatever you're thinking about right now.''_ Emma told her.

_''I'm thinking about a lot of things right now.''_ Regina sighed.

_''Such as?''_ Emma pushed.

_''My mother, Henry, Rose,''_ Regina started before softly whispering, _''you.''_

_''Tell me.''_

_''About who?''_

_''Whoever you want to talk about, maybe even all.''_

_''I was thinking about how I hate the fact that I miss my mother.''_

_''It's okay to miss her, Regina.''_ Emma told her and gave her a warm smile.

_''Is it? She made my life a living hell. I don't want to love her. She never loved me and yet I do love her.''_ Regina said angrily. She didn't know why it was so easy to open up to Emma. She felt exposed, yet not vulnerable.

_''Even so, it is possible to love someone and resent them at the same time.''_ Emma replied.

_''Maybe.''_ Regina said. Emma took this as a sign that Regina didn't want to talk about her mother anymore.

_''What about Henry and Rose?''_ Emma asked and Regina looked at her confused.

_''What about them?''_

_''You said you were thinking about them too.''_ Emma said.

_''I was thinking how they grew up so different and yet, I still managed to screw both their lives up.''_ Regina sighed.

_''You didn't screw their lives up. Sure, there were some hard times but everyone has them.''_

_''Like you, I mean I managed to do the same to you.''_ Regina admitted.

_''You didn't. My parents are the one that chose to send me through that wardrobe, not you.''_

_''Oh common Emma, they knew if they had kept you there, I would have killed you.''_

_''Would you have?''_

_''Would I have what?''_ Regina questioned.

_''Would you have killed me?''_ Emma wanted to know although she wasn't sure why. Regina wasn't that person anymore so the answer didn't really matter.

_''Probably.''_ Regina whispered.

_''Well you're not that person anymore so that doesn't matter.''_

_''But it does. Emma I'm still that person and I always will be. I'm in a constant war between trying to be good and giving in to evil. It's exhausting and it's not getting me anywhere. In fact, it only hurts the people I care about.''_

_''That's not true.''_ Emma said, moving closer to Regina to close the space between the both of them.

_''Isn't it? Look at the last couple of weeks.''_ Regina said, avoiding eye contact with Emma, however not moving away from her.

_''You're not the one to blame for all of that.''_ Emma told her, placing a gentle hand over Regina's.

_''Emma- what are we doing?''_ Regina asked, closing her eyes.

_''I'm not sure.''_ Emma said, not moving away.

_''Doesn't this scare you?''_ Regina asked, opening her eyes again and looking into Emma's.

_''I'm terrified but it feels right.'' _Emma told her, squeezing Regina's hand. Slowly moving closer, her lips touched Regina's gently. Regina responded and a little while later they moved away, their foreheads still touching.

_''I don't want this to end.''_ Regina admitted.

_''Me neither.''_ Emma told her.

_''Ouch!''_ Both Emma and Regina heard. They broke apart and noticed Henry crawling out of the fort.

_''What happened?''_ Regina asked worried.

_''Rose kicked me in her sleep.''_ Henry said, showing his leg. A small bruise was appearing but nothing too serious.

_''I don't want to sleep next to her anymore if she keeps kicking me.''_

_''How about Emma sleeping in between the both of you?''_ Regina suggested.

_''You want me to play punching bag?''_ Emma joked.

_''Yes, now how about you go back and Emma will be there soon.''_ Regina said and Henry crawled back into the fort.

_''Can I show you something?''_ Regina asked and Emma nodded. Regina walked to the hallway and Emma followed. They were standing in front of a wall.

_''You wanted to show me a wall?''_ Emma asked confused.

_''Of course not.''_ Regina told her, she waved her hands over the wall and a door appeared.

_''A secret room?''_ Emma asked, the little kid in her showing. Regina laughed.

_''I started this before my mother and Leopold came here. I didn't want Rose to keep staying in the guestroom. This used to be a study and library.''_ Regina said when she opened the door.

_''Do you think she'll like it? I looked on the internet to see what girls her age would probably like.''_ Regina said. Emma walked in. The room was about the size of Henry's; the walls were painted white there was a king-sized bed in the middle. Next to the bed was a bookshelf with picture frames. There were two with pictures of Henry, Emma and Rose in Boston, one with Regina and Henry when he was little and two that were still empty. There were a few other decorations but it wasn't quite finished yet.

_''I was going to finish it myself but I think it's better if I show her and she can do with it what she wants. Maybe she doesn't even like it so- ''_ Regina trailed off and Emma turned around.

_''She'll love it. I know she will.''_ Emma promised her. _''Are you going to show her tomorrow?''_

_''I was thinking in four days, on her birthday.''_ Regina said, after everything that happened, she hadn't forgotten her daughter's birthday.

_''What do you mean in four days? Her birthday is in two days.''_ Emma told her.

**TBC**


	48. Fourty-eight

**A/N: New chapter! I hope you like it, please leave a review if you did. x**

* * *

_''I'm pretty sure I know when I gave birth to my daughter, Emma.''_ Regina replied.

_''Then you both have a different date in mind because we celebrated her birthday last year on the 14th.''_

_''Oh god.''_ Regina realized. _''The people that found her must have guessed her birthday.''_

_''So are you going to tell her, her real birthday is on the 16th?''_

_''I have to, I mean I haven't gotten her anything yet and I don't think I'll be able to get something so soon.''_

_''What do you mean you don't have anything? You're giving her a room, Regina. I'd say that's pretty big.''_ Emma told her.

_''I can't give her a room for her birthday, it's not a present.''_ Regina grinned.

_''We'll find the perfect present.''_ Emma said.

_''We?''_ Regina questioned.

_''Yeah, I mean she's your daughter but I'd like to get her something as well. If that's okay.''_ Emma said, suddenly scared Regina would think she was taking Rose away from her. She didn't want to go through all that fighting again like they had about Henry.

_''She'd like that.''_

_''Let's sleep.''_ Emma said, walking out followed by Regina. Regina waved her hands and the door changed back into the wall.

The next day Regina woke up and noticed her back was doing much better. She also noticed Emma, Henry and Rose were all up. She crawled out of the fort and made her way over to the kitchen. As she got closer she heard laughter coming from the room. She walked in and saw Rose baking pancakes while Henry decorated them and Emma was setting the table. Emma had put some music on from her phone and they all sang along. Regina watched the scene in front of her and smiled. This was what she always dreamed of, this was the one thing she'd always wanted in her life. A family.

_''Good morning.''_ Emma said as she put a cup of coffee in her hands.

_''Good morning.''_ Regina said as she took the cup and sat down in the kitchen.

_''Want a pancake?''_ Henry asked hopeful as he walked over to Regina. He was carrying a pancake on a plate with a lot of syrup on it. Regina never ate pancakes but she decided to eat it for once.

_''Yes, I'd that.''_ She replied and Henry placed the plate in front of her. She took a bite and realized it was more syrup with pancakes than the other way around. She smiled at her son. _''It's really good.''_ She told him. She noticed Emma trying to keep a straight face.

_''Henry, go help your sister.''_ Emma said and Henry ran off to help Rose.

_''Here, let's change.''_ Emma said and she replaced Regina's plate with hers because hers had a lot less syrup on them.

_''Thank you.''_ Regina replied.

_''I'm going to the station later; will you be okay here?'' _Emma asked.

_''Yeah. What are you going to do? I mean Tamara is still there too. You can't leave her and Leopold locked up forever.''_ Regina asked.

_''I'm really not sure_ yet.''Emma admitted.

**TBC**

**a/n: I'm going on vacation so it might be a while before I update again!**


	49. Fourty-nine

**A/N: New chapter! I hope you like it, please leave a review if you did. After a few months of vacation, I'm finally back! x**

_''We'll figure it out. Regina said.''_ She was playing with her food and Emma looked at her worried.

_''Not hungry?''_ Emma asked. Regina shrugged.

_''To be honest I'm kind of worried as to how she will react.''_

_''I understand but if you don't tell her, she'll be even more upset.''_

_''You're right.''_

_''How were the pancakes?'_' Henry yelled from the kitchen. Emma quickly switched her plate with Regina's again and henry and rose walked in.

_''Really good.''_ Emma said even though she still had almost all her pancakes on her plate.

_''Wow mom, you ate all the pancakes?''_ Henry asked Regina surprised.

_''Yeah.''_ She said and she gave Emma an apologizing look.

_''Henry why don't you make one for yourself now? I'll be right there.''_ Rose said and Henry ran to the kitchen.

_''Would you like something else to eat?''_ Rose asked Regina. Rose realized Regina didn't eat it but Emma did but she didn't tell Henry though.

_''No, thank you.''_ Regina smiled thankfully.

_''I'm going to see if I can help Henry.'' _Emma said and she left the room.

_''Can we talk later today?''_ Regina asked.

_''Sure.''_ Rose said but Regina had a feeling the girl would try to avoid it for as long as she could. Rose walked back into the kitchen and Regina walked upstairs.

Regina sat down on her bed and dropped her head in her hands. She was in a desperate need for a shower. She snapped out fo her thoughts when there was a knock on the door.

_''Yes?''_ She said and she looked up to see who it was. Emma was walking into the room.

_''You okay?''_ She asked and Regina nodded.

_''I was going to head home, will you be okay here?''_ Emma asked worried as she took place next to Regina on the bed. Regina's head was resting on her hands and she was staring at the wall in front of her.

_''Yeah fine she said.''_ Regina said with a smile and turned to face Emma. Emma could see the tears in her eyes. She wrapped her arm around Regina and pulled her close. Regina hugged Emma and took a deep breath, taking in the scent.

_''It's going to be okay.''_ Emma whispered. Regina pulled away and brushed her hand through her hair.

_''I know.''_ She said looking at Emma. _''Can we talk? I mean not today but soon?''_ She asked Emma.

_''Sure.''_ Emma said and she squeezed Regina's hand. _''Call me if you need anything. I'll be back this afternoon.'' _Emma got up and walked towards the door.

_''Emma wait.''_ Regina said and Emma turned around. _''Can you take Henry out of the house this afternoon? I'd like to talk to Rose and knowing how it went in Boston, there will be shouting and I'd rather not have Henry be involved in all of that.''_

_''Of course, I understand. I'll bring lunch and afterwards I'll take Henry.''_

_''Thank you.''_ Regina said thankful. The morning was over quickly. Henry and Rose had been in their rooms all morning. After a shower Regina had gone downstairs. She noticed the fort was already gone as well as the dishes. She sat down on the couch and stared outside, lost in thoughts. She came back to reality when she heard the doorbell. She got up and noticed Emma on the doorstep. Looking behind her on the clock, Regina realized it was already time for lunch.

_''Come in.''_ Regina said and Emma walked in.

_''Lunch is here.''_ Emma yelled through the house and soon Henry and Rose joined them at the table.

After lunch Emma took Henry aside.

_"I was wondering if you'd like to spend the day with your grandparents? They really miss you."_ Emma said. She was still upset with her mother for what happened with Leopold and her mother wanted to do anything to make it up to her so when Emma called her mother this morning to ask her to take henry for the afternoon, she immediately said yes.

_"Do you think mom would be okay with that?"_ Henry asked.

_"Yeah, how about I pick you up to have dinner here with your mom?"_ Emma said. She noticed Henry wanted to be with his mother.

_"Sure, I'll go grab my stuff and say bye to mom."_ Henry said and he ran upstairs to grab his stuff. Emma waited by the front door and a few minutes later Regina and Henry came down.

_"Go put your stuff in my car."_ Emma said and Henry ran off.

_"Bye mom."_ He said to Regina.

_"We'll be back by dinner time, text me if you need anything."_ Emma said.

_"I will, thank you."_

_"Good luck._" Emma said and she walked to her car. Henry waved at Regina before getting into the car.

_"Here goes nothing."_ Regina mumbled before making her way to the guest room where Rose was sleeping.

_"Hi, can I come in?"_ Regina asked as she opened the door a little. Rose was sitting on her bed.

_"Sure."_ Rose said. Regina noticed Daniel's ring on her necklace. Regina sat down next to her.

_"Henry and Emma are out so we're going to sit here until we've talked about everything."_ Regina stated.

_"There's nothing to talk about."_ Rose said casually but Regina noticed the tension.

_"I think there is."_ Regina said. _"How are you feeling?"_

_"I'm fine."_

_"No, you're not fine and I think we need to talk about it."_ Regina said, trying to push Rose into talking to her.

_"Well go ahead and talk, I'm not going to."_ Rose said stubborn.

_"Talking about will help, it'll help you process."_

_"Damnit Regina, why can't you just leave me alone?"_

_"Because I'm your mother and no matter what happens, I'll never leave you again."_ Regina said, getting frustrated.

_"Just leave me alone."_ Rose shouted.

_"I'm not going anywhere!"_ Regina said, trying to convince her daughter.

_"Well then I am."_ Rose said, getting to from the bed.

_"No you're not."_ Regina said. With a flick of her wrist the door closed and was locked. She promised to never use magic in the house but decided this was an exception.

_"What the hell are you doing?"_ Rose asked, she tried to open the door but it wouldn't open.

_"Regina-"_ Rose started but Regina interrupted.

_"I'm your mother. You used to call me mom. You can't just switch back and forth whenever you feel like it!"_ Regina asked.

_"Well I thought it would help, to get a connection and all of that but I guess I was wrong."_ Rose said and she noticed the hurt expression on Regina's face.

Regina threw her arms up in defeat._ "What else have you got? Common let it all out. Just know that in the end, I'll still be here. You can't push me away."_ Regina said, tears were starting to form in her eyes.

_''Why not, what makes you different from the other houses I've been in?''_

_''Because this isn't just your house, its your home. I- I don't know what to say that will make you believe me. I guess I'll have to show you as long as you promise you won't run."_ Regina said and Rose nodded. Regina got up and got rid of the spell on the door. She turned around to grab Rose's hand and they walked downstairs until they were standing in front of the wall. Regina waved her hand over the wall and the door appeared.

_"With everything that happened, I haven't had time to finish it."_ Regina apologized. She opened the door, walked in and looked back at Rose.

_"What is this?"_ Rose asked confused.

_"I hope this will show you, I have no intention of kicking you out or leaving you."_ Regina said, walking over to the girl. _"This, sweetheart, this is your room."_ Regina said, waiting for a reply.

**TBC**


	50. Fifty

**A/N: New chapter! I hope you like it, please leave a review if you did. x**

Rose didn't know what to say, she needed some air, she needed to get away from here but she promised Regina she wouldn't run. She got Regina's hand and practically dragged her outside. Once they were in the garden, Rose let go of Regina's hand and sat down in the grass. Regina looked at her daughter.

_"Talk to me."_ Regina pleaded as she awkwardly took place next to her daughter on the grass in her dress and heels.

_"I- I don't know what to say."_ Rose said honest.

_"What's going through your head right now?" _

_"All I'm thinking is; why?" _

_"Why I made you your own room?"_ Regina asked confused.

_"No- yes- I mean, why are you still fighting for me?"_ Rose asked.

_"Because I love you and you're my daughter."_ Regina stated.

_"How can you say that. After everything I did and caused. After everything that happened to me, how can you love me?"_ Rose asked, looking at Regina with tears in her eyes. Regina's heart broke and she wrapped her arm around her daughter.

_"Sweetheart, what happened to you was not your fault!"_ Regina told her, making sure she heard her.

_"I'm just not used to this and I'm not sure how to handle it. I feel like you have expectations of me and I can't live up to them."_ Rose said honest.

_"The only thing I expect from you is that you're honest with me so please talk to me."_ Regina pleaded.

_"I just don't know what to do. I've never felt this way."_ Rose said honest, pulling away from Regina.

_"What way?" _

_"I don't know, I guess happy?"_ Rose said, clearly confused.

_"Being happy is a good thing."_ Regina told her.

_"I know but I'm just waiting for the other shoe to drop and it'll all come crashing down."_ Rose said.

_"There is no other shoe. No matter what happens, my most important goal is making you and Henry happy and safe. I know I've been doing a terrible job at that but I'm working on it." _

_"He's lucky to have you, we both are." _

_"And I'm lucky to have you both."_ Regina said, kissing the side of Rose's head.

_ "Now can we please get off the grass? I'm too old for this."_ Regina joked while trying to get up.

_"How old are you anyways?"_ Rose asked and Regina let out a laugh.

_"That, my dear, is something you'll never know."_ Regina said and she pushed Rose inside.

_"How about this, if it gets too much for either of us we say so and we take a break."_ Regina said and Rose nodded.

_"We can each ask the other one questions."_ Regina said and Rose nodded. Regina saw she was hesitant.

_"How about this? We can both say no to one question the other asks. I promise you can ask me anything. "_ Regina said and that seemed to put Rose's mind at ease a bit. The sat down on the couch, Regina back against one armrest and Rose against the opposite armrest.

_"Do you want to go first?"_ Regina asked and Rose nodded.

_"What's your favorite color?"_ Rose asked and Regina's eyebrow shot up. She'd expected a more personal question.

_"I-I don't know anything about you and I'd really like to get to know you._" Rose explained.

_"Makes sense,"_ Regina started. _"Red."_ She answered.

_"Favorite food?"_ Regina asked.

_"Definitely lasagna."_ Rose said.

_"Me too."_ Regina smiled.

_"Favorite music?"_ Rose asked.

_"I don't really listen to music."_ Regina admitted.

_"Favorite movie?"_ Regina asked.

_"Well I've only watched 3 movies in my entire life, two Harry Potter movies with you and when I was younger I watched Winnie the Pooh. Not much to choose from."_ Rose joked. _"But probably Winnie the Pooh because I remember watching it and I was so fascinated that they could make a stuffed animal into a living and talking thing."_ Rose said. It were the small things like this that made Regina feel bad. She wanted everything for her daughter, she wanted her daughter to have the best life possible.

_ "You okay?"_ Rose asked, snapping Regina out of her thought.

_"What? Yeah."_ Regina said.

_"Do you want to stop?"_ Rose asked.

_"No I love getting to know you, I was just thinking."_ Regina told her._ "What did you ask?"_ Regina said.

_"What was your favorite thing to do as a kid?"_ Rose asked.

_"Horse back riding."_ Regina replied.

_"What about you?"_ Regina asked.

_"Sneaking out the window at night to lay on the roof, watching the stars."_ Rose replied.

_"You could have fallen off!"_ Regina's motherly side showing.

_"Calm down, I didn't fall off and I'm not doing it anymore."_ Rose laughed.

_"Good, so why the stars?"_ Regina asked.

_"Hey, it's my turn first."_ Rose teased.

_Enchanted Forrest or Storybrooke?" _

_"Storybrooke."_ Regina told her. _"Why the stars?"_ Regina asked.

_"They made me feel calm and forget everything for a moment, it was as if everything was going to be okay."_ Rose said. Regina looked at her daughter for a minute, thinking about everything she went through.

_"Do you want something to drink?_" Rose jumped up. Regina knew this was the girl's way of running away from her feelings. Regina decided to let it go for now.

_"Sure, water is fine."_ Regina said and Rose walked off to the kitchen. Staring after the girl, Regina decided it was time for some more personal questions. She herself wasn't ready for that but if she made her daughter do it, she had to do it herself as well.

_"Water for you."_ Rose said as she got back.

_"Thank you." Regina said, "Are you ready for some personal questions?"_ Regina asked.

_ "I don't know, is opening old wounds really going to help us?"_ Rose sighed.

_"Perhaps, I think it's worth a try."_ Regina told her.

_"But I already told you about my past." _

_"I know and I know what happened but I'm sure there are things that I don't know. Besides we never really talked about what happened here in Storybrooke. The things you did for me. Would you- Would you have told me about everything that happened to you if Dr. Scott hadn't made you write it all down?" _Regina asked.

_"Maybe, I mean obviously I'd have told you some but not everything."_ Rose said.

_ "Why not?"_ Regina asked.

_"I thought if you knew what happened to me, you'd think I was weak."_ Rose said, looking at her drink.

_"When I look at you, I see someone who's so strong and so brave. Nobody looks at you and thinks you're weak."_ Regina said, moving to Rose and opening her arms. Rose moved into Regina's embrace and they stayed like that on the couch.

_" What happened after my dad died?"_ Rose asked. She'd never read Regina's story. When Regina didn't answer Rose spoke again.

_"You can pass if you don't want to tell me._" She said.

_"I know but it's not fair to you. I'm making you tell me about your past so I should do the same. I just need a second."_ Regina said honest.

_"After Daniel died, I didn't care anymore. Those weeks was as if I was in a trance. Before I even realized it, I was married to Leopold. He made sure his daughter was loved and he treated me good during the day but at night, it was as if he was someone else."_ Regina said, subconsciously touching the scar on her lip. Rose noticed that.

_"He did that to you?"_ Rose asked, turning to look her mother in the eye.

_"Yeah, there are a few others but this is the only one that's visibl_e." Regina said she had no idea why she was telling her daughter all of this, she'd never really told anyone else.

"I'_m really sorry that happened to you."_ Rose said._ "Do you want to go out?"_ Rose asked, trying to change the subject. _"Taking a walk or something, just a little break?" _

_"There are a few things we need to talk about first."_ Regina said.

_"Okay."_ Rose replied both confused and surprised.

_"It's about your birthday."_ Regina hinted.

_"Oh, I don't need to celebrate it. I never did except for last year."_ Rose said quickly. There it was again. Another small thing that made Regina feel a pang of guilt. Her daughter had never celebrated her birthday.

_"We are going to celebrate it, whether you like it or not."_ Regina teased. _"However there's something you need to know."_ She continued.

_"What is it?"_ Rose asked worried.

_"My mother left you in the woods. The people who found you didn't know how long you'd been there I guess so they must have guessed you birthday. Sweetheart, your birthday isn't on the 14th, it's on the 16th."_ Regina told her and waited for Rose to reply.

"_I- I don't know what to say."_ Rose said confused.

_"I know this is a lot to process and if you want, we can still celebrate it on the 14th."_ Regina started.

_"No, no."_ Rose interrupted. After a small silence, she continued. _"Thank you for telling me this." _

_"I'm so sorry."_ Regina told her with tears in her eyes.

_"It's okay."_ Rose said and she hugged Regina. "I think I'm ready for that break now." Rose joked.

_ "Sure."_ Regina said, she could use a little break as well. "How about Granny's? My treat." She continued.

_"Let's go."_ Rose said and she jumped up. Regina followed and soon they were walking towards Granny's.

**TBC**


	51. Fifty-one

**A/N: New chapter! I hope you like it, please leave a review if you did. x**

"So what's going on between you and Emma?" Rose asked as they walked side by side.

"I'm not sure." Regina said honest.

"Do you like her?" Rose asked curious.

"I do but-" Regina's voice trailed off.

"But what?"

"Loving someone else, it feels like a betrayal to your father." Regina admitted. They reached Granny's and Rose stopped.

"I might not have known my dad but I doubt he wouldn't want you to move on. You deserve to be happy and if that's with Emma, than be with Emma." She told Regina.

"You're amazing, you know that?" Regina said, wrapping an arm around Rose and they walked into Granny's. They were surprised when they saw Emma, Henry, Mary Margaret and David.

"Mom." Henry said and he ran over to Regina to give her a hug.

"Rose, how are you?" Mary Margaret asked. They hadn't really talked. Rose looked at Emma and noticed the agitated look. She knew Emma was still upset with Mary Margaret.

"I'm good. You?" Rose asked, forcing herself to be polite.

"Good, the baby is coming any time now." Mary Margaret said, placing her hand on her stomach.

"So what brings you guys here?" David asked Rose.

"We wanted to go for a walk and ended up here." Rose explained.

"Can I speak with you for a second?" Regina asked Mary Margaret and everyone had a look of surprise on their face.

"Sure." Mary Margaret said and she hesitantly got up. She followed Regina to a booth on the other side of the diner.

"Look, I don't want to talk about it but I do want to make peace." Regina said.

"Regina, I'm sorry for what happened. I didn't know." Mary Margaret said.

"I know and it doesn't matter anymore. I just don't want to waste my energy on fighting anymore." Regina sighed.

"I agree." Mary Margaret said.

"I wish I'd known what my father did to you earlier." Mary Margaret told Regina.

"Would you have believed me if I told you?" Regina asked and Mary Margaret bit her lip.

"Probably not." She admitted.

"Now can you please tell me what's going on between you and Emma? I know it has something to do with your father." Regina said. If it was going to work between her and Emma, Emma needed to work out whatever there was going on between her and Mary Margaret.

"I didn't immediately choose her." Mary Margaret mumbled.

"What does that mean?" Regina asked confused.

"It means that when she asked me to choose between my father and her, I didn't choose her." Mary Margaret cried out. Now Regina understood.

"I'll talk to her." Regina told her and Mary Margaret looked up both surprised and suspicious.

"You'd do that?" Mary Margaret asked surprised.

"I doubt it would help though." Regina told her and stood up.

"Thank you." Mary Margaret smiled and walked after Regina back to the others.

"Everything alright?" Emma asked Regina worried.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Regina said.

"We should probably get going." Emma said and she got up.

"Bye." Henry said, hugging his grandparents.

"Bye." Both David and Mary Margaret said as they watched the four walk out. Henry and Rose walked a few feet in front of Regina and Emma. Henry told Rose all about what he did that day.

"So how did it go?" Emma asked.

"Better than I expected. We still haven't talked about my mother but we did talk about other things." Regina explained.

"I told her about her birthday and showed her, her room."

"How did she react to find out about her birthday?" Emma asked.

"Apart from last year, she never celebrated her birthday." Regina said sad.

"Well then let's make her 19th birthday, a birthday she'll never forget." Emma said.

"What did you have in mind?" Regina asked curious.

"Not sure yet but we'll think of something." Emma told her. Regina grabbed her hand and they walked like that the rest of the way home. It was weird how natural I felt to be walking hand-in-hand with Emma.

_"What would you like for dinner?"_ Regina asked the kids once they were inside.

_"Lasagna."_ Henry said excited before Rose could say anything.

_"But you and Rose need to make it. I like both your Lasagna's so a mixture of both will be delicious."_

_"Are you okay with that?"_ Regina asked Rose.

_"Sure, lasagna it is." _Rose said and the two of them walked into the kitchen. _"No more talking though, the trip down memory lane has made me exhausted."_ Rose yawned.

_"You can lay down if you want to."_ Regina said worried.

_"Oh, no it's fine._" Rose said, _"I really want to do this, it's nice."_ She smiled. Together they made dinner. In the mean time Emma and Henry were in the other room.

_"Henry, your sister's birthday is the day after tomorrow and your mom and I wanted to do something special because she's never celebrated her birthday except for last year."_ Emma explained.

_"Why has she never celebrated it?"_ Henry asked innocent.

_"The people who she was living with, didn't think it was important."__"But we do! We can celebrate it at Granny's and everyone could come!"_ Henry said excited.

_"I don't think your sister is the type that would like it that big. I was thinking more of something with the three of you and maybe the four of us, depending if your mom wants me to come."_ Emma explained.

_"You have to come! We could make her breakfast and wake her up by singing happy birthday."_ Henry said.

_"You do know that your sister is up almost every morning at 7 to go for a run, right?"_ Emma laughed.

_"Right."_ Henry started. _"When she leaves for her run, we could quickly make her breakfast."_ He continued.

_"You know what? That's a really good idea. I'll ask you mom tonight okay?"_ Emma suggested.

**TBC**


	52. Fifty-two

**A/N: New chapter! I hope you like it, please leave a review if you did. x**

_"I don't have a present yet."_ Henry said sad.

_"I know but I think I have an idea what you could give her."_ Emma said and she whispered it into Henry's ear.

_"Yes! She'll like that."_ He said.

_"Henry, Emma."_ Regina yelled from the kitchen. They jumped up and made their way over to the kitchen. It's smelled amazing.

_"Can either of you set the table?" _Regina asked and they both went to work. When they were done, so was dinner.

_"So what did you guys do today?"_ Regina asked Henry.

_''Hung out at mom's house.''_ He said.

_''So do you guys have any plans for tomorrow?''_ Emma asked as she took a bite of her lasagna. _''By the way, this is the best thing I've ever eaten.''_ She said as she shoved another bite down in her mouth.

_''Thank you.''_ Regina said and she smiled at Rose.

_''No plans.''_ Rose answered Emma's question.

_''Can Rose and I watch another movie tonight?''_ Henry asked Regina.

_''Of course.''_ She smiled. _''By the way, do you need help moving your stuff down?''_ Regina asked Rose.

_''No, I don't have that many things. Thank you though.''_ Rose said.

_''Why does your stuff need to go downstairs?''_ Henry asked curious.

_''Seriously? You've been living here your entire life and you ahven't noticed that today there's another door in the hallway?''_ Rose laughed and Henry's eyes widened.

_''You had a secret room? Can I go see it?''_ Henry asked excited. He reminded Regina so much of Emma right now. She reacted the same way when she told her.

_''It was a secret room, now it's your sister's room and sure you can go see it.''_ Regina said, they finished dinner anyways. _''Just bring your plate to the kitchen.''_ Henry and Rose got up and walked out of the room.

* * *

_''I see you told her.''_ Emma said.

_''Sorry, I meant to tell you but it never seemed the right moment.''_ Regina apologized.

_''It's okay, how did she react?'' _Emma asked curious.

_''She freaked out but we talked about it.''_ Regina explained.

_''I need to talk to you about Rose's birthday, Henry had an idea.''_ Emma started.

_''What was it?''_ Regina asked curious.

_''Rose goes for a run at 7 every morning, Henry thought it would be nice to use that time to decorate the house and stuff like that.''_

_''I'd like that. However I'm up every morning and I see her before she goes for a run, are you suggesting I pretend to not know it's her birthday?''_ Regina asked.

_''I mean if you want to. It's up to you.''_ Emma said. _''I had one more question... Is it okay- Do you want me to come to her birthday?''_

_''Are you seriously asking me this?''_ Regina asked surprised.

_''Look if you don't want me to come, it's totally fine.''_

_''Emma, you don't have to ask. You have every right to come. Besides I'd like it if you were here.''_ Regina said, looking down at her hands.

_''Then I'll be here.''_ Emma said moving closer to Regina.

_''Can we talk tonight? I mean they're going to watch a movie anyways.'' _Regina asked.

_''I'd like that.''_ Emma replied. Before they could say anything else, Henry walked back in.

_''How long has that room been there?''_ He asked Regina excited.

_''It has never not been there.''_ Regina told him.

_''It's so cool!''_ Henry told. _''Are you going to watch the movie with us?''_

_''I think Emma and I need to talk first.''_ Regina smiled. Emma loved the way her name sounded when the brunette spoke.

_''Okay.''_ Henry said and he walked out.

_''Let me know if you need us to get out of the house, I'll take Henry to Granny's.''_ Rose winked and walked out before either could say anything.

_''Well she knows what's going on.''_ Emma joked.

_''Then maybe she can explain it to me because I have no idea.''_ Regina sighed.

**TBC**


	53. Fifty-three

**A/n: short but something, I promise I haven't given up on this story yet!**

* * *

''What_ do you mean?''_ Emma asked as Regina got up.

_''I mean that I'm confused.''_ Regina said honestly and bit her lip.

_''Then let's talk about it because I'd really like to know where we stand, what's going on between us- if there even is an us.''_ Emma told her and they took their plantes to the kitchen to do the dishes.

_''Regina?'' _Emma asked. They'd been silence for a while now.

_''Hmm.''_ Regina mumbled and looked at Emma.

_''I-''_ Emma started, she wanted to say but somehow couldn't. Everyone she'd ever cared about had ended up dead. She knew Regina was just as scared to admit he feeling as she was.

Yet she had to get it out.

_''I really like you.''_ Emma admitted.

_''I really like you too.''_ Regina said, drying her hands and turning to face Emma, _''But Emma, I don't- I don't want to mess this up. I like the 'us' now. I don't want to mess this up, I don't want to go back to the way it was before.''_ Regina panicked.

_''You won't, it won't. I promise, things will never go back to the way they were before.''_ Emma said.

_''You don't know that. I always find a way to push people away.''_ Regina whispered. Emma's heart broke, she cupped Regina's face with her hands.

_''I'm not going anywhere, no matter how hard you push. We both have our problems and our baggage but I'm willing to try, are you?''_ Emma asked. Regina nodded and Emma pushed her lips on Regina's. After a while Regina pushed away.

_''Your mother is going to be very happy with this.''_ Regina sighed.

_''I don't care what she thinks, she'll just have to be okay with it.''_ Emma leaned forward and kissed Regina again.

_''I forgot, I promised your mother I'd talk to you.''_ Regina said.

_''Don't bother, I don't want to stay mad at her and I know I have to talk to her again. Just not today.''_ Emma sighed and wrapped her arms around Regina from behind, laying her head on Regina's shoulder. Regina closed her eyes, enjoying the moment.

_''I like this.''_ Regina whispered.

_''Me too.''_ Emma replied.

_''Emma?''_ Regina said, not moving away from Emma.

_''Yeah?''_ Emma tilted her head to look at Regina.

_''Will you come with me tomorrow to buy Rose's birthday present?''_ Regina asked, now turning around to face Emma. Emma moved her hands to Regina's hips and looked her in the eye.

_''Of course, do you know what you're going to get her?''_ Emma asked.

_''Not yet but I might have an idea.''_ Regina said, making Emma very curious.

_''Okay, speaking of your kid, maybe we should check up on them.''_ Emma said.

**TBC**


	54. Fifty-four

**A/n: PLEASE READ:**

**I wanted to know if I should create a new storyline within this story and continue it or if I should just end it? Please let me know!**

* * *

When Regina woke up she couldn't help but smile, thinking back of the night before. She'd finally told Emma. Touching her lips, Regina thought back of the kisses they'd shared. So gentle, so amazing.

Regina got up and started to get ready. Emma had gone home the night before to talk to her mother and she and Regina were going to meet at Granny's to talk about Rose's birthday. When she came downstairs, she looked at the clock to see it was 8am. Regina was expecting her daughter back from her run any minute now. On que Rose walked through the front door.

_''Good morning.''_ Rose said as she took out her earphones and got a glass of water. Regina watched her daughter move around the kitchen like she'd been here for years.

It felt natural.

_''Are you okay?''_ Rose asked, snapping Regina out of her thoughts.

_''Yes, sorry.''_ Regina smiled, _''How was your run?''_

_''Fine.''_ Rose said, not convinced Regina was okay.

_''I'm meeting Emma at Granny's. Will you and Henry be okay on your own?''_ Regina asked.

_''Yeah sure. Are you two going to the station?''_ Rose asked. Regina has completely forgotten about Tamara and Leopold. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. _''You're not okay.''_ Rose stated

_''I am fine, I promise.''_ Regina said and she walked over to Rose to place a kiss on her head. _''I'll be back soon.''_

_''Be safe mom.''_ Rose said. The words made Regina spin around with tears appearing in her eyes. After everything they'd been through Regina had accepted that the girl would probably never call her mom and that was okay. She accepted it and she was just extremely grateful to have her daughter back into her life.

_''Thank you.''_ Regina said, walking back to take her daughter into her arms. Rose knew Regina was talking about calling her 'mom'.

_''It's just the truth and after everything I've done you still haven't given up on me. That makes you the best mom anyone could ever ask for.''_ Rose whispered and Regina hugged her tighter.

_''Now go, you have a date with Emma at Granny's.''_ Rose teased as she pulled away from her mom.

_''It's not a date.''_ Regina argued.

_''Sure it isn't.''_ Rose winked and with that she left to go upstairs, leaving no room for Regina to argue some more.

* * *

_''Sorry I'm late.''_ Regina said as she slipped into the booth facing Emma.

_''Everything okay?'' _Emma asked confused when she noticed a big smile on Regina's face.

_''Perfect.''_ Regina started, _''Rose called me mom.''_ Regina explained.

_''I told you she would, I'm really happy for you.''_ Emma told her.

_''Thank you.''_ Regina said, staring into Emma's eyes.

_''Ready to go shopping?''_ Emma asked.

_''Yeah, I think I found the perfect gift.'' _Regina smiled and they got up to go shopping.

* * *

When Emma and Regina were done shopping, they walked to Regina's house. They had stored the presents at Emma's house.

_''Emma?''_ Regina asked.

_''Yeah?''_ Emma looked over to Regina.

_''Did you talk to your mother last night?''_ Regina was a little bit afraid of the answer. She didn't want Mary Margaret to find out about the two of them yet. She knew her and David wouldn't approve.

_''I did. I told her I didn't want to talk about it but I forgave her. I could tell she didn't want to make me upset so she let it go.''_ Emma explained.

_''Does she know about-''_ Regina started, not knowing how to finish that sentence. She wanted to say us but was there an us? Emma noticed the battle in Regina's head.

_''Does she know about us? No.''_ Emma said, taking Regina's hand as they walked. Normally Regina would have withdrawn her hand but with Emma she didn't feel like hiding.

**TBC**


	55. Fifty-five

**A/n: This story is coming to an end soon but I'm working on a sequel! :D**

* * *

_''I'm going to bed.''_ Rose said as she walked into the room. Regina and Emma were sitting on the couch. They'd been talking for a few hours now without realizing how late it was getting. Henry had gone to bed an hour ago.

_''Good night sweetheart.''_ Regina said as she smiled at her daughter.

_''Night mom. Bye Emma.''_ Rose said. Regina couldn't help but smile when Rose called her mom. She'd finally grown used to Henry saying it again. Her heart skipped a beat every time her daughter said it.

_''Bye kid.''_ Emma said. Rose walked out and Emma watched as Regina looked after her.

_''It's beautiful.''_ Emma said and Regina looked at her confused.

_''What is?''_

_''Your smile.''_ Emma said, making Regina blush. Regina stared at her hands, not really sure how she could reply.

_''Are you happy?''_ Emma asked.

_''Very, why are you asking?''_ Regina asked, not sure where Emma was coming from.

_''It's just- I haven't seen you smile like that in a long time.''_ Emma told her.

_''A lot has happened.''_ Regina sighed and Emma felt guilty for making that gorgeous smile disappear from Regina's face.

_''I know that. I just want you to be with the people who make you happy.''_ Emma said and Regina noticed the uncertain look in her eyes.

_''Emma, you do make me happy.''_ Regina moved closer to Emma on the couch. Emma placed her head on Regina's shoulder and Regina rested hers against Emma's.

_''Never thought I'd hear you say that.''_ Emma laughed.

_''That makes two of us.''_ Regina said grinning.

_''I'm sorry for everything I did and said, before and after the curse was broken.''_ Emma apologized.

_''Me too.''_ Regina whispered.

_''You're a great mom.''_ Emma told Regina, not moving her head from the brunette's shoulder.

_''So are you.''_ Regina promised. They sat like that for a while. Not moving, not speaking.

Just enjoying each other's company.

_''So what's the plan for tomorrow?''_ Emma asked.

_''We're going to decorate the house when she's on her run. Most of the time she's gone for about an hour so Henry wanted to make a cake. It'll be done just in time I hope.''_ Regina explained.

_''So when do I need to be here?''_ Emma asked and Regina was glad they weren't looking at each other otherwise she would have never dared to say this;

_''You know you don't have to go. You could stay here for tonight.''_ Regina offered. She closed her eyes waiting for the rejection. Instead she felt something soft against her lips, Emma's lips. When Emma pulled away and Regina opened her eyes, Emma noticed a hint of confusion.

_''I'd love to stay here tonight.''_ She started, _''With you.''_ She added and Regina couldn't help but smile. _''There's that beautiful smile I was talking about.''_ Emma said before placing a small kiss on Regina's nose.

_''That's because I'm happy.''_ Regina said before Kissing Emma deeply again.

_''Me too.''_ Emm smiled, resting her forehead against Regina's. Regina sighed. _''What is it?''_ Emma asked.

_''You make me feel worthy.''_ Regina admitted._''You make me feel like I belong.''_

_''That's because you do. You belong here. With Henry and Rose.''_ Emma said, _''And me.''_ Emma added, giving Regina a quick kiss. Regina thn kissed Emma deeper.

_''Are you sure you want to do this?''_ Emma asked, knowing where this was headed.

_''Yes.''_ Regina said. She took Emma's hands and took her upstairs.

**TBC**


	56. Fifty-six

**A/N: New chapter! I hope you like it, please leave a review if you did. x**

* * *

When Regina woke up, memories from the night before came to mind. Smiling she looked over at Emma who was still sound asleep. Regina got out of bed and quickly took shower. She wanted to go downstairs and maybe prepare a few things before Rose was up. Unfortunately for Regina, Rose was walking into the kitchen at the same time as Regina.

_''Good morning.''_ Regina said. Rose was already in her workout clothes. Regina hated not being able to wish her daughter a happy birthday but she promised Henry it would be a surprise.

_''Hi. I noticed Emma's car in the driveway.''_ Rose said, giving Regina a smile that said 'Did-what-I-think-happened-really-happen'.

_''Please don't tell Henry yet. I don't want him thinking his moms are together when I might just screw this all up.''_ Regina sighed, she started working on coffee.

_''Don't say that, Emma is lucky to have you.''_ Rose said, kissing her mother on the cheek before filling her water bottle.

_''So are you and Emma gonna go out today?''_ Rose asked with a smirk on her face.

_''No, I think there are more important things we have to do today.''_ Regina smiled.

_''Right, you still have two people in lockup. Plus your sister is here somewhere.''_ Rose said.

_''Right.''_ Regina said, not being able to ignore the flash of disappointment on Rose's face.

Rose had never celebrated her birthday until last year and when her mother told her they were going to celebrate it this year, she was very happy. She finally got to spend her birthday with her family. She was a little bit disappointed when her mother didn't congratulate her. She just wanted to get out of the house. Running was her way of clearing her mind.

_''Rose I have to-''_ Regina started, she wanted to come clear and tell her daughter that she hadn't forgotten her birthday. The flash of disappointment was enough for Regina to feel inmense guilt. However Rose interrupted her.

_''I have to go. Can we finish this conversation when I get back? Otherwise I'm never going on my run.''_ Rose joked and she jogged out of the room. Regina sighed and walked upstairs to wake Emma.

_''Good morning.''_ Regina said as she sat down on the bed, waking Emma.

_''Good morning.''_ Emma said, pulling Regina closer to give her a kiss.

_''You should get up.''_ Regina said, laying down next to Emma.

_''Right, is Rose already gone?''_ Emma asked.

_''Yes, I'm going to wake Henry.''_ Regina said.

_''I'll go get the present from my house.''_ Emma said.

_''Thanks.''_ Regina said before standing up. Emma couldn't help but notice the lack of enthousiasm.

_''What's wrong?''_ She asked worried.

_''She looked so disappointed when I didn't wish her a happy birthday this morning. I know I promised Henry it would be a surprise but I'm just wondering if that's a bad idea.''_ Regina sighed.

_''It's gonna be okay.''_ Emma said and Regina nodded before walking to Henry's room.

* * *

45 minutes later the house was decorated, their presents were in the kitchen and the cake was in the oven and almost done.

_''Mom.''_ Henry yelled and Regina walked to the kitchen. _''Is it done?''_ He asked as he pointed to the cake.

_''I think so.''_ Regina said and she took it out of the oven.

_''Can I decorate it?''_ Henry asked, he wanted to write something on it.

_''Sure, just be careful it's still hot.''_ Regina said and she watched as Henry started writing. Emma walked in and put her hand on Regina's back.

_''It's going to be okay.''_ She whispered.

_''Looking good kid.''_ Emma said as she walked to see what Henry was writing

_Happy birthday Rose_

_''She'll love it.''_ Emma told Henry. When they heard the front door the all waited excited for Rose to walk in.

**TBC**


End file.
